Summer Camp
by Ms.Brooker-T
Summary: Amy and Ricky meet at Summer camp-Not band camp-but Ricky has a bit of competition!
1. Chapter 1

**Ricky and Amy meet at a Summer camp(not band camp) but Ricky will have some competition! **

**Amy's P.O.V:**

I sat there pouting. My parents had decided that it would be good for me to get away for the summer. I figure it's just an excuse so they can go to Italy by themselves. It's really not fair that Ashley got to go to a program at an artsy school in New York while I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere learning how to pitch a tent.

I don't even know a single person here! Soon I'll be put in a group of people I don't know for 2 weeks, without showers, electricity or toilets.

I look around the area at all the different people. Everyone looks about as lost as me. 90% of the people here are guys. It's not too much of a surprise though. What sane girl would want to spend her Summer here in the woods? I mean c'mon! There isn't running water or heating. I guess I'll have to get used to the idea of guys yelling and talking about girls all day.

"Everyone to the auditorium!" I hear someone announce through the speakers. _Here we go!_ I think unhappily. I make my way through all the guys to the auditorium and find a seat at the back. From the corner of my eye I see someone sit in the seat next to mine.

I take a small glance, trying to look uninterested. When I look over though, he's looking in my direction smiling. His big brown eyes are hypnotic and hold my eyes for a couple of seconds. I finally blink and snap out of it, looking down. I can feel my face heat up as I blush, and I feel a smile tugging at the corner of my lips. I can just picture his face now. His chocolate eyes crinkling at the corners, and his perfect lips pulling up into a smile.

I risk taking another small glance to see that I'm right. He's looking at the stage smiling a little, but when he catches me looking, he turns to look at me and smiles. I smile back and look down again. For some reason this mystery guy really makes me nervous.

A large man walks on to the stage. He talks about the basics. He says we have already been assigned numbers and we will go to that cabin to meet our groups. I try to focus but the mystery guy leans over.

"What number are you?" He whispers in my ear. I smile a little and show him my card. "You're 22? Me too!" I look up at his face to see if he's joking, but he's sitting smiling happily.

"Really?" I whisper back, sounding pretty nerdy, but I can't come up with anything else. He just nods though and shows me his card. I smile back at him, finally happy to be here. '_At least I get to spend two whole weeks with this guy! _I think smiling.

After they tell us we can leave me and the mystery man get up, going in the same direction, Cabin 22.

"So, what's your name?" He asks casually as we walk down the dirt path.

"I'm Amy, Amy Juergens." I say shyly. "And you are?"

"Ricky Underwood" He says smiling. "I hav to say, I really didn't expect a girl like you to be here at camp." I don't have anything to say. I don't know if it's a compliment or an insult. I must look as confused as I felt because as soon as he looks over he frowns and continues. "I just meant someone as pretty as you," He smiles down at me and I feel myself going red. He must have noticed too because he chuckles a bit. "Most of the girls here are real tomboys! Their hair is always in pony-tails, and never any make-up, oh and they're always really serious."

I smile back and nod. I guess he likes a bit of a woodsy girl, so I decide to keep my mouth shut about being forced here. "Here we are." I say to fill the awkward silence. I survey the group of people and it looks like everyone is here. Ofcourse I'm the only girl in the group though. So now it's me and Ricky, a cute blonde guy with bright blue eyes, a guy with light brown hair and gorgeous green eyes, and our leader. He only looks about 19 but he looks pretty intimidating. He has black hair and striking blue eyes. I have to say, these guys will make the whole trip a lot better than I would have expected.

For the next two weeks it will be just us 5 in the middle of the woods, I guess it might not be that bad.

**So, this is my first story! Tell me what you think! And just letting you know**** that this isn't their time at bandcamp! Its just me playing with the characters! I'll take any advice or idea's! Thanks! :)  
Oh! And if anyone cares my ideas for the other guys in the story is, for Amy and Ricky, ofcourse the characters from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager, and then for the blonde, Chord Overstreet, for the brunette guy, Johnny Pacar, and the black haired leader, Ian Somerhalder. Just all my favourite actors! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Amy's P.O.V:**

"So," Damon starts, clapping his hands together, getting everyone's attention. "We're going to leave in a few minutes so grab your packs from the cabin. Make sure you have everything because we're not going to be coming back for two weeks."

We all nod and file in the cabin to grab our bags. I heave mine over my shoulder with a lot of effort. It's pretty heavy but I made sure I got everything that was on the list they sent home. I follow the trail of guys out of the cabin.

Damon seems to be looking everyone over. "It seems like me, Jackson and Amy will be best prepared." He says nodding. I give him a confused look, first of all wondering what he's talking about, but secondly, I wonder how he knows my name. "You guys seem to have light packs. If you brought everything that was on the list, you're pack would be a lot heavier. Trust me; you really should've followed the directions."

Ricky and the blonde guy look at their feet so I'm guessing Jackson is the green-eyed guy. "Well if you guys, and girl, have everything I guess we can go." He starts walking down the dirt path and I'm the first to follow, but I stay quite a few steps behind him. He made me nervous, and was pretty intimidating.

I can't help looking at Damon's back though. He may be a little scary but he is also really hot! He glances back and looks at me. "You know, I don't bite. It's a long hike and we'll be pretty bored if we're not talking." I take the hint and walk a bit faster to catch up with him.

"So," He says, trying to make conversation. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Dryden; it's a small town near Columbus. How about you?

"New York City." He says.

"Wow! What are you doing out in the middle of the forest in Wayne, Ohio?"

He just gives me a sexy smirk. "New York is great, but sometimes you just need to get away from the chaos."

I nod understandingly. We they continue talking about family, pets and anything really.

**Ricky's P.O.V:**

I couldn't stand watching Amy and Damon talking and flirting. I thought I already staked my claim when I got to camp with her. I glare ahead at their backs, wishing she would have waited for me before catching up to Damon.

The other guys in my group seem fine. I was talking to Sam, the blonde guy earlier. He seems innocent enough. I haven't talked to the guy Jackson yet, but he seems to keep to himself, so I'm fine with him.

I can hear her laugh from back here. It's not like those annoying girls who laugh loud just to get attention. It's genuine and whole-hearted. She turns back to look at our group. I wipe my frown away before she can see it. When she sees me looking she just smiles, and I smile back because I can't help it.

I can't believe I've become so whipped for one girl that I just met. I've always been the player, and I've gotten girls so easily, but Amy's making me work for it, and it just makes me want her that much more. Too bad that guy Damon is in the way.

**Amy's P.O.V:**

Me and Damon fall into a comfortable silence. I smile at Ricky, and he smiles back. I turn back and look forward and see the steep hill we're about to climb. I guess without me noticing, we got off the nice dirt path and got into the real forest._ Crap!_ I think. I groan and Damon glances over with a smirk.

"That doesn't look like too much fun." I say miserably.

"With the size of your pack? No way!" He says chuckling.

"Thanks!" I say as I glare at him, but I feel the corners of my lips pulling into a smile. Soon we're both just laughing again.

When we actually reach the hill though, my smile fades. My back is already pretty sore from hiking for 4 hours non-stop. I'm sure this hill won't help, especially with all the rocks, tree roots and mud. Damon looks over and notices the small pout I tried to cover.

"Here." He says, offering his hand. I know he isn't being romantic, he just wants to help, but I still get a little bit of butterflies. I put my hand in his as he helps me over a big root. I can feel him doing all the work, because it was so easy. He keeps holding my hand as we make our way around boulders, over roots and stumps and through the mud, helping me the whole way. I don't even let go when I slip in the mud.

"Ahhhh!" I cry out as I lose my balance.

"Woah!" He shouts, attempting to catch me. Unfortunately I go down too quick, pulling him with me. We both end up with butts full of mud, laughing our heads off. He gets up and helps me up. "Thanks for that!" he says, but he's smiling so I know I'm forgiven.

"I'm so so sorry!" I say laughing. He just shakes his head and smiles. Our pants are covered and my t-shirt has mud all along the bottom. The rest of the time he leads me around mud puddles, and holding me steady If we must go through them, but after another hour I need a break.

"Um, Damon?" I say nervously. I don't want everyone to think I'll be holding them back on this trip, but my bag is really heavy, and my shoulders feel like they're on fire and it really sucks walking through the woods with wet, muddy jeans in the scorching heat.

"Yeah?" He says looking over at me.

"Can we, um, can we take a little break?" I pray for his answer to be yes.

"Yeah, sure!" he says. I smile and let out my breath. "We're taking a break guys."

_Thank God! _I heave my bag off my shoulders and sigh happily at the feeling. I sit down, not bothering to check for dirt since I will be covered in it for the next two weeks. Ricky plops down beside me.

"Hey Am-Woah! Your shoulders!" He says frowning. I glance down at my shoulders and they're pretty torn up. I start to notice a stinging too, now that the weight is off.

"Great! The first day and they're already messed up. Stupid bag! It weighs almost as much as me!" I say angrily.

"Okay, well when we leave, you're taking my pack. It's not nearly as heavy as yours!" He says.

"No Ricky, really! I can deal with it." I say determined not to be the weakest link.

"Do you really want to put your heavy bag back on your shoulders?" He says unhappily. He lightly brushes his fingers over my torn shoulder and I gasp at how much it hurts. "Sorry! I'm Sorry!"

"It's okay, really! But I think I'll take you up on that offer of switching bags." I say sheepishly. "Thanks Ricky!" I say and lean into him.

"No problem, but you should put something on that, a wet towel maybe?" He says, trying to help.

I reach in my pack and do what he says. It feels a lot better. I then put one of the large bandages over my shoulder and tape it down. I put on a light cardigan that covers my shoulders as Damon says it's time to get going.

Ricky grabs my bag and hands me his. I throw it over my shoulder and wince in pain. It still hurts, but not as much. Ricky looks at me with sympathy, but he's done enough for me so I put on a brave face and walk forward, struggling every time the bag rubs against my shoulders.

After two hours of hiking I'm fighting back tears. The bag has rubbed my shoulders raw, even with the protection of bandages and sweaters. I keep going though or else I'll look weak. Damon looks back and I quickly wipe a stray tear that I couldn't hold back.

He stops walking and waits until I catch up. "What's the matter?" He says sounding concerned.

"Nothing." I say breathless, fighting the urge to just drop my bag.

I didn't notice Ricky right behind me but I hear him call up to Damon. "Her shoulders are ripped up from her bag. She took mine 'cause it's lighter but it must be killer her."

I look back and scowl. He's making me look weak. He just shrugs. Damon stops and grabs my arm. "Let me see." He says.

"No really! I'm okay!" I say trying to assure him. Stupid Ricky had to go run his mouth.

"Amy," He says, his voice full of authority. "Take your pack off."

I grunt as I slide it off my shoulders. I take off my cardigan and bandages. He gasps a bit when I take them off. I glance down and grimace at my shoulders. There's blood and the skin has been completely torn off.

"I'm taking your bag." He says, matter-of-factly.

"No you're not! You already have a bag! It will be too heavy!" I say.

"That's fine Amy! You really can't carry yours though." Damon says.

"I can though!" I yell back. The other guys are all staring. "I'm not weak. I can handle it." I say calming down, but still upset.

Damon puts his hand on my arm. "Hey, I know you're not weak, but you need some help. I can take it from here." I just nod, although I don't want to look like a fragile, little girl but I was relieved to be free of that bag rubbing against my shoulders.

**Okay, so only one reviewer! That's okay! I was excited enough with just that one! So to clear it up, I don't think I'll get her pregnant. I think it will just be her time at Summer camp. And I know I haven't introduced the other guys yet, but it's coming soon! Btw. Advice still welcome! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ricky's P.O.V:**

We hike for about an hour longer when Damon announces we can set up camp. He shrugs off his and Amy's packs and we all follow his lead. I guess I should've offered to take Amy's bag, I should've tried to look more macho I guess, but her bag is pretty damn heavy! I can't believe Damon took both bags. Show off!

Elena walks over and smiles at me. She takes her bag but quickly puts it down. "Thanks for helping me Ricky." She says giving me a hug and I hug her back. I can't help but smile. I wait until she lets go of me to drop my hands.

"No problem. I hope your shoulders feel better." I say smiling back at her.

She nods. "Me too! They're feeling okay now. Not great though. Hopefully I can carry my bag tomorrow." She says frowning. I can see she doesn't want us guys to see her as a girly-girl, or weak but I really just want to help her. "I mean I feel terrible making Damon carry it! I know how heavy it was and with his own pack he must've been dying. Oh, that reminds me, I've got to go thank him. Bye Ricky!"

I give her a little wave and watch as she makes her way to Damon. She practically jumps into his arm hugging him and of course he hugs her back. Shouldn't there be a rule against the leaders and campers getting together? She sits down and I can see her frowning a bit. He probably told her he'd carry her bag again. _What a saint!_ I think sarcastically.

She grabs her bag and drags it over to her, struggling the whole way. I knew it must have been hard carrying it herself. Hell, my shoulders were a little scraped and I'm not only stronger, but she had her bag for longer. Poor Amy and she's just too sweet to ask for help.

Damon says something to her and she nods, watching as he walks away. I'm about to go over to her when she gets up and starts to walk away. I want to follow her and catch up but then I see her sit beside that Jackson kid. _Great! _

**Amy's P.O.V: **

Damon told me he was heading out to the forest to collect firewood. I nodded my head and watched him leave. I decided that while we were settled at camp I would go talk to the other guys in our group, say hi and get to know them. Damon told me the blonde guy was Sam. He just finished setting u his sleeping bag and started to build a fire pit with a bit of the wood we collected already, so I decided to try Jackson. He was just sitting under a tree listening to his iPod.

I go over and sit down beside him. He glances over and then pulls his headphones out of his ears.

"Hey!" I say smiling.

He smiles a little. "Hey."

"What's your name? I'm Amy, Amy Juergens." I say sweetly.

"Jackson." He says.

"You know you're not giving me much to work with." I say, giving him a mock frown.

He chuckles a bit. "Sorry, I'm not very good at small talk.

"Oh that's okay. I was just hoping to get to know the guys I'll be spending the next two weeks with." I smile sweetly. He seems nervous, so I try to be friendly.

"Okay, so what else do you want to know?" He says smiling. I'm happy to have broken down a wall.

"Well, where are you from?" I ask, curiously.

"I'm from Birmingham. It's only about an hour away." He replies.

"I know that place. I'm from Dryden, about a half an hour away from you."

He nods. "Yeah, I know Dryden."

I nod back. Before there's an awkward silence I start a new topic, trying to keep things going. "So, no offence, but you don't seem like the camping type."

He laughs a bit and smiles at me. My breathing hitches with his smirk. "There's a 'camping type'?" he says amused.

I blush a little. "Well, I mean you don't seem to be that interested."

"Yeah, well I guess I'm not a huge fan of camping but I just wanted to get away." He says with a small frown.

"Get away from what?" I ask. I'm really curious about what's on his mind and why he's keeping himself so isolated.

**Jackson's P.O.V:**

"Get away from what?" She asks innocently. I guess this is the time to make it, or break it. If I lie it will be easier, for now. If I tell the truth I have no idea what will happen. I'm stuck at a crossroads.

"Um, it's a long story, and I don't know if you really want to hear it." I say looking at my feet. This is a nice, beautiful girl and I might just scare her away, but I can't lie to her. She's sweet and innocent and doesn't deserve that.

She looks into my eyes and smiles. "I have time."

I nod and start the story. "Well, I guess I'll start from the very beginning. Um, I was, I guess I was an accident. My mother and father were a one-night stand, both drunk and probably high. For some reason she had me instead of abortion, but gave me away to her sister. When I was four her sister married this guy Derek. He was nice, well he was when he was sober. He was a great guy in the beginning, but drank quite a bit. They started to fight all the time and he would get drunk more and more, worse each time." I look up at her and she's just looking at the ground with a frown. When I stop though, she looks at me with big doe eyes.

"You can keep going." She says quietly.

I nod and continue. "His drinking got really bad. When I was five years old he started to, well, he started to beat me. My mom, well my Aunt I guess knew about it, but he was our only income. It was either the beatings or starving, with no home, nothing."

I look over and see her focused on me, so I continue. "It kept getting worse and worse. One day he, well, he nearly killed me. My aunt got sick of it. She finally snapped and took me to the hospital. I got taken away from her and sent from foster home to foster home. They're full of drunks and drug addicts just looking for a way to get money from the government." I feel myself tearing up a little but shake it off, something I learned to do a long time ago. "So here I am. The foster centre sent me here, trying to do something nice for me I guess."

I'm finally finished so I look up at Amy. There are tears in her eyes. "Oh Amy, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" She shakes her head and then out of nowhere she pounces on me.

**Amy's P.O.V: **

I can't help it. I jump right onto his lap and give him a hug. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that." I cry.

"Shh. Amy it's okay. I'm fine now. Really, I'm okay." He says softly, rubbing my back. It's crazy that he's the one who's gone though all of this and he is here comforting me. I just hold him, because it's making me feel better, and I hope it makes him feel better too.

**Ricky's P.O.V: **

She practically leapt on Jackson. She hasn't even known him for a day and she's sitting on his lap hugging him. Why does the one girl I fall for have to be here falling over every other guy. Honestly, I just feel like knocking out that Jackson guy, but I'm guessing that woulnt make Amy too happy.

I just sulk and watch as she peels herself off of him and smiles her beautiful smile. God! I've turned into some lovesick puppy. To avoid turning into even more of a mush ball I walk away to go set up my sleeping bag.

**Sam's P.O.V:**

I'm just sitting, setting up the fire pit watching everything play out. So far what I've got is that Ricky likes Amy and Amy's interested in Ricky, but also Damon, but she also just crawled off Jackson's lap. Damon is just getting to know Amy, but I think he likes her so far.

I like Amy too. Not like Ricky though, not yet anyways, but she seems so sweet and genuine. She is pretty much the opposite of every girl at my school. She doesn't cake on the makeup, her clothes aren't all brand names, and she seems to really listen when you talk to her. I guess I'm going to try to get to know her. I think we could be really good friends, if not more.

I finish setting up the fire pit when Damon gets back with the fire wood. He looks around to see Ricky fixing up his sleeping bag, with his back to everyone. He sees Jackson and Amy in a deep conversation and frowns a bit. He peels his eyes away from them and brings me over the fire wood. "Thanks." I say and start making a teepee.

"No problem, but hey Sam? What's going on with Jackson and Amy?" He says looking over again, the same frown on his face.

"Um, I'm not too sure." I say honestly.

"What about Ricky?" he says nodding his head toward Ricky's back.

"Once again, I have no idea." I say. "But, if I had to guess, he's probably jealous about Amy and Jackson."

He just nods and stays quiet.

**Amy's P.O.V:**

In an hour we have a roaring fire, thanks to Sam and Damon. We have all the sleeping bags set up and we're all sitting around the fire. Damon found some big logs that him and Ricky brought over for us to sit on. We sit around the fire and eat. We all share what we have. We come up with soda crackers, canned beans cooked over the fire, gummy worms, water and marshmallows, of course.

"Hey Jackson, you said you have a portable docking station. Do you think we could we use it?" I ask him smiling. That talk Jackson and I had was pretty intense but after we quickly got onto lighter topics.

He smiles back and nods. He runs over to his bag and pulls out the docking station, and walks back. "Whose iPod do you want to use?" He asks.

"Anyone?" I ask the group. Everyone shakes their head. "Do you want to put yours in then?"

He shakes his head. "I don't really have great music, just recordings of my friend's bands. Why don't you put yours in? I saw you check the time with it earlier."

_Crap! _"Um, no. I don't think you guys will like my kind of music." I say looking at the ground kicking my feet.

"C'mon, any music would be good. Even country I could deal with!" Ricky says smiling.

"Hey I like country!" Sam says laughing.

"I could've guessed that!" Ricky says and laughs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He looks at Ricky.

I hope this little fight continues! At least I'll get to avoid being put on the spot, but of course it doesn't go my way.

"C'mon Amy! What kind of music is it?" Ricky says, calmed down.

"Um, it's all instrumental." I say looking down again.

"Uh, why do you have all instrumental?" Sam says, his eyebrows knotted together.

"Well, I um, I sing in competitions and it kind of helps me practice." I say this focusing on the little ladybug crawling at my feet.

"Well let's hear something!" Damon says, giving me his sexy smirk again.

"No, really, it's okay." I say looking at him nervously. "I don't really want to." But all of a sudden I have a group of cute boys begging me to sing and I have no idea what to do. Their yelling becomes really annoying, really fast. "FINE!" I shout over their yells. "I'll sing something, but if any of you makes fun of me I won't talk to you for the whole two weeks we're here." I say this with a frown, hoping they know I'm serious.

They interrupt into cheers. I roll my eyes but smile, because their acting like such guys. I give Jackson my iPod and he turns it up as loud as it can go.

"I guess you can pick any song." I say nervously.

"Wait, I've never heard of these! Did you write them?" he looks up shocked.

"Well yeah." I say and I feel the heat on my cheeks and I know I'm red as a tomato.

"Wow! Well let's hear…" He says scrolling through my songs. "How about Enchanted?"

I just nod and look at the ground. The music starts to go through the speakers. I sing it, praying I sound good.

_There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter faking smile  
Same old tired lonely place_

I look up to see them all smiling. I can't help but smile knowing they like it! I take the time and as if I was singing at a competition I make sure I make eye contact with them all.

I Look at Ricky

_Wall's of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

I look at Damon

_Your eyes whisper 'have we met?'  
Cross the room your silhouette  
Start's to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts  
counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy _

_And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

I look at Jackson

_This night is sparkling  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck  
blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

I look at Sam

_The lingering question kept me up  
2am who do you love  
I wonder till I'm wide awake_

_Now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say_

_Hey  
It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

I look at Ricky, smiling

_This night is sparkling  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck  
blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

I look back to Damon who's looking at me so intense

_This night is flawless  
Don't you let it go  
Im wonderstruck  
Dancing around all alone  
Ill spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

I look at Jackson, who looks in awe

_And this is me praying that  
This was the very first page  
Not where the storyline ends  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again  
These are the words I held back  
As I was leaving too soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

I look to Sam again who has the cutest smile

_This night is sparkling  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck  
blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew _

I glance around at all them

_This night is flawless  
Don't you let it go  
Im wonderstruck  
Dancing around all alone  
Ill spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

The silence lingers and I stare at the ground, waiting for their reactions.

"WOW!" Ricky yells, breaking the silence.

They all erupt in cheers and I can't help but blush and smile, ear to ear. It feels really good.

They keep telling me how good I was and I just keep thanking them.

Finally we decide to get ready for bed. We clean up all the food so Raccoons and other animals won't smell it. We all go into a bush and change then climb into out sleeping bags. I'm in between Ricky and Jackson. I face the sky. Sleeping under the stars is amazing. We're in a clearing in the forest so you can see all the stars. There are too many to count.

"It's beautiful eh?" Ricky whispers. I look over to see him staring at the sky. I smile because Ricky really is gorgeous and he helped me out a lot tday. Before I could start thinking clearly, I lean over and give him a kiss on the cheek. I smile and quickly lie down and face Jackson's back before I could see Ricky's reaction.

Instead of the rejection I thought I might get, or shock maybe, I felt his nice, warm arms wrap around my waist and I feel him pull himself to me. I thought I'd be the one getting rejected and I didn't want to hurt Ricky at all, but I had to say something. "Ricky?" I say nervously. I turn to see he's a lot closer than I expected. I back up a little. "I um, we, well we just met."

He just smiles. "No problem Amy! You don't need to be so nervous around me." I smile and nod, turning back to face Jackson's back. Although I'm looking at Jackson, I fall asleep thinking of Ricky.

**Just to make sure everyone knows, that song in there was Enchanted by Taylor Swift. Love it! **  
**And I know it was a little jumpy, but I wanted to introduce all the guys. And there's more jealous Ricky for Jess!(See I give the reviewers what they want ) What do you guys think? What shoud I work on!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Amy's P.O.V: **

I wake up tired and sore, knowing my hair must be a mess and I probably have bags under my eyes. I sit up and check my shoulders. I can see they look better, but not by a whole lot.

I sigh when I realize Damon will be taking my bag again. I don't like feeling this incompetent. Yesterday I watched everyone struggling with there bags while I easily maneuvered through the woods. It just doesn't seem fair. Although Damon knows that this is what I think, I know he'll take my bag. He acts like such a gentleman, taking my bag and helping me around the obstacles. It's actually really cute.

I yawn again and realize it must be pretty early because the sun hasn't even rose yet. I look at the sleeping faces of the guys around me. Jackson must have turned over in the night because he's looking my way now. Even in his sleep his eyebrows are knotted together and he looks upset. I wish I could see into his dreams; I want to see if they're really nightmares, like it looks. I guess I figure if I saw his dreams, I might be able to help him.

Sam's beside Jackson but his back is to me, so I turn and look at Ricky. He is in the same position as last night, still facing me. His mouth has gone slack and he looks really peaceful. I can't help but smile when I see his face. It makes me feel good to know that for the next two weeks, he'll be here with me.

"What are you smiling at?" I jump at the voice. Damon is there smirking his sexy smirk at me and I can feel myself going red.

"Oh, um, nothing." I say and look down. He always makes me so nervous. I can't resist looking back up though. Of course he's still looking at me, seeming amused.

"Yeah, like I believe that. You can't lie to me you know, I can read you like a book." He says and gives me another one of his signature smirks.

I just get up quickly and quietly. "Shut up Damon!" I whisper and walk away, but without even turning I know he's still wearing that cocky grin.

An hour passes before all the guys are up. I'm sitting down on one of the logs when Ricky comes over putting his arm around my shoulder casually. I'm about to say something, but I can't. Just this little action makes me feel butterflies so I just lean into him a little, loving the warmth.

**Ricky's P.O.V: **

I put my arm over her, hoping she doesn't reject me. When I feel her lean into me I can't think of anything else. I feel her body pressing against me and I feel the nerves in my stomach. She leans her head back a bit so she can see my face, but she doesn't say anything, she just smiles. I want to kiss her, right here, right now, but we just met and I'm guessing she wouldn't be too happy after last nights little rejection.

Sam and Jackson come over and sit down on the log across from ours. They look groggy and tired but both of their eyes open a bit wider when they notice my arm around Amy. I knew they were both into her. I can't help but smirk.

Damon makes his way over and stands beside me. "Make sure you don't leave anything here. We're leaving in five minutes so be ready." We all nod. I release my arm from Amy and get up to make sure I have everything. "Oh, Amy!" Damon calls. I turn to look as well, trying to look casual. I can't really hear what he says but I frown when he touches her shoulder lightly. I see Amy pout a bit but then she a small, cute smile. She says something then gives him a hug, he just smiles and returns it. God! I hate this jealous feeling I always seem to get with Amy! Stupid Damon!

**Damon's P.O.V: **

Of course Ricky made his move. Yesterday he was all fidgety whenever I was with Amy. It would be funny to see how immature he's being about all of this, if it wasn't with Amy. Even though I planned to leave in half an hour I had to do something to get Ricky to get his arm from around Amy, so I announced we were leaving in five

Finally he left to go check his pack. Amy was about to follow and do the same, but I wanted to talk to her, I didn't care what, but I know I want to talk to her. "Oh, Amy!" I call to get her attention. She walks over, looking a bit confused, and I have to smile because it's pretty cute. "I am just letting you know that no matter what you say, I'm taking you bag today." I lightly brush my fingertips over her shoulder, letting her know why. She does the cutest little pout but then gives me a shining smile.

"Thank you so much Damon! I mean it! I owe you!" She jumps into my arms and hugs me. I hug her back smiling, knowing that even though taking her bag will be hard, it's worth it.

**Amy's P.O.V: **

We've been hiking for two hours. Damon looks pretty tired. I feel so bad, so even though he won't let me, I still offer to help. "Damon, are you sure you don't need my help? My shoulders have gotten a lot better, I can take my pack now." He just grunts and shakes his head. I frown unhappily, but I won't leave it like this, with Damon hauling my bag, nearly collapsing from the effort.

I slow my pace and start walking with Ricky. "Ricky?" I say. I must've sounded upset because he looked at me, looking worried.

"What's the matter Amy?" He says frowning.

"I was just wondering, well I know it's going to be hard, but Damon really needs help." I say sadly. I feel bad asking Ricky to do something so hard, but I can't leave Damon like that.

"You want me to help him?" He asks. I just nod, feeling guilty that I can't be the one to help.

"Sure, he's looking pretty worn out." He says and gives me a small smile. I smile back, happily, knowing Damon will be okay. I watch as Ricky walks over and puts his hand on Damon's shoulder.

**Damon's P.O.V: **

I feel a hand go down on my shoulder and nearly collapse. Just the slightest pressure nearly makes me drop to my knees. The heat is worse than yesterday and after a long night on the ground I can barely walk. Amy offered to take her pack again. I know she genuinely wanted to help but I couldn't let her pack rip up her shoulders anymore than it already did.

I turn slowly, trying to keep steady. "Hey man, you want some help? I'll take my turn with Amy's bag." I want to say no. I want to tell him I can handle it. I want Amy to see that I'm not weak, but I can't. I just nod and slip the pack off my shoulders.

I stretch my shoulders back and groan. Ricky unhooks Amy's bag from mine and clips it to his. We each take this time to eat a bit and drink. The plan is to stop in an hour and a half for lunch. We all finish up and pack up.

I lift my bag onto my shoulders and it feels like a feather compared to the last time I had it on. "Really Ricky, thanks." I say. He just nods, his eyebrows furrowed. The weight must be more than he expected.

**Once again, thanks to my reviewers! And I might update again tonight since this chapters a little shorter, but if not definatly tomorrow! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sam's P.O.V: **

All morning I watched Damon and Ricky fighting over Amy. It's pretty entertaining, except for the fact I have to wait for my turn with Amy. It sucks that I have to watch her go from Ricky to Damon. She doesn't even know the effect she has on anyone. When she was singing that song last night, it was amazing. She was amazing.

Here's my chance! Amy is walking only a few feet ahead kicking some pebbles, looking at the ground absent mindedly. I quicken my pace a little and catch up to her, saying the first thing on my mind. "Hey Amy! You sang amazing last night!" I smile at her. Thankfully she returns it, blushing like crazy.

"Thanks Sam. I'm glad you guys liked it." She smiled and looked at the ground, still blushing. I duck my head trying to get her to look at me.

"You know, you don't have to be nervous around me." I say smiling. "I'm pretty shy, so I guess we're on the same level." She looks up and smiles again.

"Yeah I guess. It's just when people talk about my singing, I get well nervous." She admits.

"You shouldn't be nervous. You're amazing!"

"Thanks again Sam!" She says, her face beaming.

"Will you sing again tonight?" I look at her, hoping she'll say yes. It's amazing just listening to her.

"I, um, I don't think so." She says.

"Why not? Oh wait, watch out for that log"

She takes my hand as I lead her over the log and that's enough to make me smile. "Well, I just don't really like being the centre of attention."

I laugh a little. "Amy, you're the only girl in a group of guys, you really think you can get away without being the centre of attention?"

She laughs a little too. "Okay Sam, I'll think about it." I smile and she returns it. "But I have to go check how Ricky's doing! I'll talk to you later." I give a little wave and catch up to Jackson, while she slows down to meet up with Ricky.

**Ricky's P.O.V: **

Ugh! I can't believe I'm carrying her huge bag along with my own and she's gone off flirting with Sam. This is just great. I can only hear snippets of the conversation.

I hear Sam first when he practically runs over to meet Amy. I hear "Sang amazing…night"

Amy answers "Thanks Sam…glad you…"

She looks at the ground but he lowers his head like a freakin' puppy. You can easily tell he's playing the sweet and innocent act. Hopefully Amy doesn't fall for that kind of thing. I hear little bits and pieces, Sam asking her to sing, her refusing. I wish she would say yes. I loved listening to her last night.

I perk up when I hear my name. I smile broadly as she makes her way toward me.

"Hey Amy!" I smile. She gives me a half smile. I know she is worrying about me. She doesn't want her bag to hold me back. "Amy, I'm fine." I say shaking my head and smiling at her. "Really, it's not that heavy."

"Yeah it is." She says with a small frown. "You saw what happened with Damon. He practically collapsed!"

I give her a little smirk. "Maybe I'm just stronger."

She rolls her eyes, but smiles as she does so. "You wish."

"What? You don't think so?" I ask, acting mad.

She looks up at me in shock. "I, I was just, um, I was joking." Her face goes red and she looks down at the ground.

I put my finger under her chin lifting her head up. Her bright green eyes meet mine and I just give her a smile. "I was too." I give her a wink and release her chin. We keep walking, finally stopping for lunch. Amy unclips her pack and digs in for water, Fruit to Go, some granola bars and beef jerky. I can't help but laugh at such a petite girl eating trucker food.

"What are you laughing at?" She says with a mouth full of jerky. I just laugh more. "What?" She asks, swallowing.

"Nothing really. Its just you don't seem like the type to eat beef jerky. I've always thought of it a trucker's snack." I answer.

She laughs too. "Yeah I can see that I guess, but it's so good."

I smile at her as she tears another bite off her jerky, smiling at me as she chews.

We hike a few more hours. Amy jumps from person to person talking to each one of us. All the guys flirt with her, but I have to keep smiling so I don't look like a jealous little kid. Damon is the worst. He knows what he's doing, and he is older so he seems more experienced. Sam plays the sweet kid card, and Jackson seems to like using the "feel bad for me" method.

Throughout the hike though I notice Amy keeps coming back to talk to me. I don't know if it's just because I have her pack or because she likes talking to me, but I really hope it's the second one.

Damon finally decides it's time to set up camp, the place we'll be living for the next two weeks.

It's in a clearing surrounded by trees. Sam went exploring and finds a beautiful lake that looks pretty clean.

"So, we'll have to work out sleeping arrangements." He says, looking over the guys. We all know what this means. This is when we decide who will be sleeping in the same tent as Amy for the next two weeks. Everyone goes silent.

Amy is the first to speak. "Well, there will be a tent for two, and the bigger tent should be for the group of three. I'll go in the bigger tent."

Damon pipes up too. "Yeah, same with me." Damn, he moves quick.

"Me too!" I blurt quickly, hoping no one else noticed my enthusiasm. Apparently Damon does because he gives me his annoying, cocky smirk and raises his eyebrows. I can't help but glare back.

"Okay, that sounds good, and we can still switch it up if there are any problems." Amy says and nods. "So guy's, do you want to help me set up the tent?"

Me and Damon nod. Living with this guy is going to be pretty tense.

**Amy's P.O.V: **

Things seem tense as we set up the tent. I try to make everything casual, but it doesn't work very well. I wonder if it's because they're sharing a tent with me. I guess I could offer to switch, but I don't really want to be with a guy in a tent alone. It seems something is less likely to happen if I'm in a tent with two people instead of one.

"Hey, is something wrong guys?" I ask while we set up.

"No." They both answer quickly. I just roll my eyes. They both suck at lying.

"Sure whatever you say. I'll be back soon." I walk away, planning to explore around a bit.

I walk into the trees and through the forest, breaking branches so I can find my way back. I walk for a few minutes when I hear water running. I follow the sound and soon I'm standing in front of a waterfall. There's not too much water coming from it but it's really tall. I get closer and inch my way, making sure I don't slip. I put my hand under and feel warm water. "What the-?" I look up, trying to find an answer, but I see nothing. I decide not to over-think it, but smile when I realize I have a shower for the next two weeks. I dip my feet in the water and smile because it's just as warm.

I practically run back to camp, making sure I follow the broken branches. After sitting muddy for two days I can't wait for a nice bath. One I get there I rummage through my bag, ignoring the stares from the guys. I grab a towel, my grey track pants, my batman t-shirt, my swimsuit and new socks. "I'll be back later!" I call to everyone as I run through the forest, hoping no one follows me. I'm glad to have something that's just mine.

I follow the broken branches right to the waterfall. I put my hand in the water to make sure it's still warm, it is. I don't think anyone followed me but I put the towel around me as I peel off my clothes and change into my bathing suit. I put my clothes in a neat pile on a rock for later.

I slide in and nearly moan at how good it feels. After sleeping on rocky, uneven ground my back was killing, but the ache disappears with the warmth of the water. The water is shallow, but deep enough for me to sit and have up to my neck submerged. My fingers and toes tingle at the sensation.

"Aww! No skinny dipping?" I jump when I hear Ricky's voice.

"You followed me?" I say angrily. "I didn't want anyone to follow me."

"Calm down. I was going to come get you so we could eat." He sighs. "What are you doing here anyway? The lake's so much closer."

I sigh frustrated. "Ricky, I wanted to come here and relax."

"I can relax with you?" He says, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

I can't help but giggle a bit. I guess his company can't be too bad. "Will you keep this place a secret?" I ask seriously.

"Sure, but why? It's just a waterfall." He says, with one eyebrow rose.

"This isn't just a waterfall. Put your hand in." I answer.

He looks confused and I laugh a bit. "Just do it." I say with a smirk.

He nods and follows my instructions. "Whoa, that's warm!"

"Exactly!" I say. "Let's keep it a secret though. I don't need it as a big hangout for guys."

"Oh, so you want to be alone in here." He gives me a cocky grin.

I roll my eyes. "Of course. There's nothing more I want in the world." I answer sarcastically.

"I knew it!" he says giving me a wink. I just smile. I guess I'm pretty glad he followed me.

**Damon's P.O.V: **

"Where the hell did Amy and Ricky go?" I say angrily to Sam and Jackson, who just sit there eating there beans. "We really don't need two people lost already." I huff and walk away. Taking my anger out on the guys won't help. I don't actually think Amy and Ricky are lost. I don't know what they're doing, but I know they're probably together, alone while I'm stuck here doing nothing.

**Ricky's P.O.V: **

I slide into the water in my swimsuit and sigh at how good the warm water feels. Carrying the second pack proved to be a lot harder than I thought it would be, but the warm water soothes my muscles. Amy is sitting across from me, leaning her head back against the rocks. Her eyes are closed and she has a small smile on her lips. Looking at her she looks perfect.

I'm dying to know if she likes me at all and I want to know if she likes any of the other guys. I do feel kind of bad because as much as I hate to admit it the other guys are pretty cool guys, and we're all falling for her. She must hate trying to decide if she likes anybody, and which one of us. I don't think she means to, but she has been so great to everyone and flirting a bit in each conversation. I think that may just be her personality but that doesn't mean I like seeing her hug Damon, or look into Jackson's eyes or smile at Sam's puppy dog face. Then again, it's all worth it when she looks back at me.

"Hey." She says sweetly. Her voice was so quiet. I bet she was close to sleeping.

"Hey." I say back, smiling.

"This is amazing." She says smiling as she looks around. "We should come her every day."

I can't hold back my grin. "Just me and you?"

She nods and closes her eyes again. I take a deep breath and decide to confront her about the whole me, Damon, Sam, and Jackson situation. "Um, Amy?" I say nervously.

She opens her eyes and lifts her eyebrows. "Yeah?"

"Well, um, I just wanted to um, know who, you uh-" This was going completely wrong. "I mean I was wondering, who um, who-"

"Ricky, just spit it out." She says giving me a smile.

"Okay," I take a deep breath. "Amy I-"

"Amy! Ricky!" I hear from somewhere far off. The voice that cut me off is of course, Damon's.

"Ugh, Ricky c'mon! If we're going to keep this a secret we've got to meet him up ahead." She frowns and looks at me. I just sigh and we jump out. She grabs her clothes and goes somewhere behind a bush, changing into her clothes. I do the same and soon I'm ready to go. I would be mad at Damon for his interruption except for the fact I'm too excited about Amy. She really wants this to be our secret. I'm pretty happy knowing we have our own little place to go. We have our own little secret.

**Once again please tell me what you think. I'm planning a lot more jealous Ricky in the next chapter. I've got an idea planned so I'll probably have it ready for tomorrow! Thanks to my reviewers! Oh and if anyone wants to know a little about me, I updated my profile :) I'll update soon! Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Damon's P.O.V: **

"Ricky! Amy!" I call again. Damn it! Where are they? I suddenly hear branches snapping. I turn towards the sound and see Ricky and Amy walking towards me. They both have wet hair, a towel and a change of clothes in their hands.

"Sorry Damon, we got lost on our way back from the lake." Amy says looking at me innocently.

"Okay, no problem. Careful next time though. We don't want anyone lost." _Except Ricky! _I think to myself. "Well, the other two guys ate already, so we have to find something for ourselves." I say and start back to camp. They follow behind. The trip back to camp was awkward and silent, except for the sound of branches snapping and leaves crinkling.

**Sam's P.O.V:**

I see Amy, Ricky, and Damon come back through the trees. Damon's scowling, but Ricky and Amy both have small, secretive smiles. I can't help but frown and sigh. Ricky seems to be getting really close to Amy. I guess if I'm going to make a move, now would be a good time.

I wait until Amy finishes eating to talk to her. She's just sitting down by herself by the fire pit I made earlier. "Hey Amy." I say smiling.

"Hi Sam." She smiles back.

"Having fun so far?" I ask and she just nods.

"What's the matter? You seem quiet." I say curiously.

"I'm just kind of nervous. How are we going to have enough food for two weeks? We don't have that much packed." She says looking at the ground.

I smile. "That's easy. I'll show you one way if you want."

"Really? Yeah, let's do it!" She says more enthusiastically now.

I lead her to my pack and pull out pieces of a rod. I put it together and attach all the pieces and grab a shovel.

"A fishing rod? We can fish?" Amy asks.

I nod. "Let's go." She follows me through the forest to the lake. "There are a lot of fish in here, but first we need bate."

"Oh no, are you serious. We have to dig up worms?" She asks as her face scrunches up.

I can't help but laugh. "Yeah, we need to dig up worms, but how about you dig and I'll put them on the hook.

"Okay, that sounds good!" She says looking relieved.

She digs up a ton of worms, looking grossed out as I pick them up and put them in a dish.

"Okay, we have enough for now. Now I need to hook one." I say.

She looks disgusted and turns around. "Just tell me when you're done."

I hook it quickly. "Okay, you can look." She turns back around, avoiding looking at the hook.

I quickly teach her the basics and we head down to the water. There's a small dock but it looks pretty old, like it hasn't been used in a while. I walk out testing it and wave for Amy to come over.

I take the fishing pole and send it out into the water. "How do you make it go so far?" She asks curiously.

"It's really easy. Do you want to try?" I ask. She nods her head so I reel in the lure, make sure the bate is still on and hand it to her. "Do you remember what I showed you?"

"Yeah, well I think so." She says nervously.

"Okay, you try, but please don't hook me." I laugh nervously, praying she actually doesn't get me with the hook, although it wouldn't be my first time.

She casts the line, sending out only a few feet. I laugh a bit and tell her to reel it in. "Okay, try again."

She does and once again it doesn't go very far. She tries once more and sighs frustrated when it stays even closer than the last time.

"Here, I'll help." I say nervously. I can feel my heart pounding as I make my move. I put my arm around hers and cover her hand on the pole with mine, and do the same with the other. Her back is pressed to my chest. "There you go." I say quietly. She turns to face me and I notice how close her face is. Before I can even think about going in for a kiss she turns back.

I feel the rejection and go red but before I get the chance to let go, I feel her lean into me. I can't keep the smile off my face. "Okay so we swing it back, and cast it forward." It goes way farther than my last one. "Perfect." I say in her ear before letting go. She turns and smiles at me, blushing.

**Ricky's P.O.V: **

Where did Amy and Sam go? They left an hour ago. I have the urge to go check on them but then I'd look jealous, and Ricky Underwood doesn't do jealous. I frown frustrated, but then I get an idea. What if I just happened to be collecting wood near the lake? It's not too believable but it's all I got. I smile and make my way through the forest.

I come to the edge of the woods. From here I can clearly see the lake where Sam and Amy are fishing. They're out on the edge of the dock. Amy looks frustrated and I smile as I watch her attempts at castng the line. Suddenly I watch in anger as Sam steps closer. I know he's going to make his move but I can't do anything about it. He puts his arms around her, closing his hands over hers on the pole.

I have to stand here fuming while I watch Sam and Amy cuddle on the dock. She turns toward him. _Crap! _If they kiss, I seriously don't know what I'll do. I really thought Amy was going for me. I thought last night we were getting somewhere. Of course the one guy I thought was no competition turns out to get the closest.

She suddenly turns foward again and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I smile at her rejection, but it quickly turns into a scowl as I watch her lean into him. H whispers i her ear and lets he go, and she smiles her big, sweet, heart-melting smile at him, blushing the whole time. Crap! Why didn't I think of doing this? I didn't even think Sam had the guts to do something like that. I guess he's not so shy after all. I sigh, knowing at least he's not in my tent with Amy.

After seeing them get close, I can't watch it anymore. I head back to camp with the pathetic pile of wood I collected.

When I get there I see Damon making a fire pit, and Jackson making his way over with an arm full of firewood.

"Good, you guys got some wood. All Though I thought you'd be out there skinny dipping with Amy." Damon says directly to me. Jackson looks shocked but then quickly frowns.

"Not quite Smartass! She's out cuddling with Sam!" I say fuming and walk past them to my pack. I hear two sets of footsteps get closer.

"What do you mean?" Damon asks.

I turn back to him. "Yeah, turns out we're not the only ones going after Amy. Yeah, that's right, I know you're competition, and Jacksons made some moves but I never thought Sam would be. He's out on the dock with her, getting close, nearly kissing, while we're here working our butts off."

Damon and Jackson both scowl. "Yeah, I thought you would be my first runner up." Damon says with a small smirk. I snort, Jackson glares at Damon realizing Damon see's him as a mere bump in the road. Ha! I knew Jackson was pining for Amy. Damon just continues. "What were they doing exactly doing? Just curios." He says crossing his arms.

"Yeah, curious my ass." I say back angrily. "He was teaching her how to fish."

I guess they got the picture because I hear Jackson mumble "Why didn't I think of that?"

"My thoughts exactly." I say rolling my eyes as Damon glares at Jackson.

I'm surprised when Damon turns to me and smirks. "I guess this means it's an official game on."

"You bet!" I say back confidently. Jackson nods.

**Sorry this is such a short chapter but a lot has been going on. My dog has been having problems and isn't doing well. I'm busy all day tomorrow so I'll try update tomorrow night. Btw. Anyone have any idea's for the future chapters, if not I'll figure out something. I'm mainly doing this off the top of my head. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Amy's P.O.V: **

We finished fishing after our sixth catch. I never really realized how sweet Sam really is. He really surprised me today, in a good way. When he put his arm around me I felt butterflies, but then again it's like that whenever I look at Ricky, or when I see Damon's sexy smirk, or when Jackson stares into my eyes.

I'm so completely confused by these guys. They're all so nice and sweet and I can't decide who I like the best. I really don't want to lead them on, but it's only been two days and I've fallen for every single one of them. Then again right now I'm with Sam. I'm having fun, I like being with him and being close to him makes me feel good, and so I guess I'll enjoy it while it lasts.

When he puts his arm over my shoulder and pulls me close I let him, because over these two weeks I know at times I'll have to reject him. If he tries to hold my hand, or kiss me I know I'll have to say no because I haven't decided yet, but right now I let him hold me close. But, I'm kind of nervous about the other guy's reactions.

We get to camp and everything goes silent. There's tension in the air as the group of guys stare at us. I take a deep breath and walk forward with Sam, sitting on the only free log. I try avoiding their stares by looking at the ground but I feel their eyes following my every move. I lean into Sam subconsciously, out of nerves and embarrassment. The guy's stares nearly have me quivering. Sam must feel my nervousness because he finally breaks the silence. "Hey guys, we got some fish. We'll have to cook them tonight so they don't go bad so I hope you're hungry." I look up to the others faces. They've finally snapped out of it. "I'll go skin them. You guys come up with some way to cook them on." Sam says getting up. I look at him in shock and fear. He's practically throwing me to the sharks. He gives me a small smile and mouths _talk to them. _I give him a small nod and take a deep breath, looking at the guys.

Of course when I look back at them, they're all staring. I clear my throat and look at them knowing I look like a scared little puppy, but I can't help it. "So, do you guys have anything we can cook the fish on?" I hear my voice shake but decide to ignore it.

Damon just nods and makes his way over to his bag. He pulls out one of those racks that sit above the fire. When he comes back over he sits beside me and lets his arm drape over my shoulder. When did he get so confident with making moves?

I see Ricky scowl but then quickly replaces it with a smile and faces me. "So Amy, I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me later?" He raises his eyebrows expectantly. I would feel weird saying yes right after what happened with Sam, and not to mention with Damon's arm around me but he looks so excited.

I decide to give him a half-answer. "Um, maybe. I'm really tired so maybe we could do it tomorrow?" He nods, still smiling.

Before the silence lingers Jackson suddenly jumps into the conversation, which is pretty out of character. "Hey Amy, do you think you could sing tonight? You were amazing last night!"

I blush and shake my head. "Maybe tomorrow. As I said, I'm tired." He nods understandingly.

I feel Damon pull me a bit closer. All this attention is making me nervous and fidgety. I'm not used to it and right now I feel almost claustrophobic. "I'm going to go see if Sam needs any help!" I say getting up quickly. The guys all nod, but I notice their small frowns. I don't have time to feel bad because I'm practically running to Sam.

**Sam's P.O.V: **

I hear footsteps quickly making their way toward me. I know it is Amy because of how light the footsteps sound hitting the ground. I turn towards her smiling, but it quickly turns into a frown when I see the look on her face. She looks stressed and upset. "What's the matter Amy?" I say concerned.

She sits close, and keeps her voice low, but I can still hear how upset she is. "I don't know what's going on!" She sighs frustrated. "Damon put his arm around me," She pauses at my scowl and gives me a small smile. I quickly return it so she'd continue with the story. "And then Ricky is asking me to go walk with him, and Jackson's asking me to sing and Damon's pulling me closer and it's just too much."

I look at her sympathetically. "It's just because everyone's crazy about you Amy." I say honestly and look at the ground, nervous and blushing. "You're making all the guys here fall for you." I chuckle a little. "It hasn't even been a week and you've got four guys all over you. Every guy here just wants you to choose them."

When I look back towards her I realized I said too much. She has tears in her eyes and she looks ever more confused then when she came to me. "But I can't choose!" She yells upset and a tear runs down her cheek. She runs away before I can say anything else. I watch her go out into the forest, debating if I should follow her or give her some time to herself. Ricky makes the decision for me when he runs after her. I decide to let him talk to her.

**Ricky's P.O.V: **

I knew we overwhelmed her. As soon as she got up I saw the look of confusion in her eyes. She couldn't hide how upset she looked. She ran to Sam, not a big surprise after earlier today. Suddenly I hear her yell, "But I can't choose!" and she runs off. I guess Sam knew what we were up to, and sadly so does Amy. I know I should give her time to herself, but its dark and she's alone out in the forest. I quickly run after her before the other guys have a chance to. I need to find her.

**Amy's P.O.V:**

I just keep running through the trees, barely able to see through the trees because of my tears. I knew the guys were making moves but Sam saying it out loud made it real. I don't want to choose, because choosing means that someone or in this case three someone's will get hurt. I don't want to hurt anyone.

After running for a few minutes my lungs feel like they're on fire. I sit down against a tree and just let the tears fall. It's been less that two days and these guys have made me feel so special, like nothing I've ever felt.

I hear branches breaking. Someone's running towards me and fast. "Amy!" I hear somewhere close.

I sniff, and call out as loud as I can "Over here!" I hear the pounding of feet slow and I see a figure walking towards me. I can just barely make out the face. Ricky. "Amy?" He asks, breathing heavy.

I give a small, weak laugh. "No, it's just some other girl crying in the woods."

**Ricky's P.O.V: **

Amy has wrapped herself up so tight she looks small and vulnerable. "Amy?" I ask stupidly. I know it's her but she's so different from the other times I've seen her. She's been happy, and nervous and stubborn but never this sad and vulnerable looking. She looks so breakable.

She gives a small, broken laugh. "No, it's just some other girl crying in the woods." And with that I sit beside her and pull her into me. Her voice just sounds so broken and hurt I can't stand it. I've never been able to watch girls cry. I've ran if I had the chance, but I know I can't run away now, not when I'm part of the reason for her tears.

"Shh, Amy, its okay." I try to soothe her and it seems to work because her sobs have turned to small sniffs.

"I don't want to choose." She says, looking up at me. She sounds so broken, I just forget about Damon, and Jackson and Sam and just focus on her.

"You don't have to." I whisper back. She nods and curls into my side. I notice now she's shivering. "We have to get back though Amy. It's freezing." She nods into my chest, and I wish we could stay here. I wish I could keep her here, wrapped in my arms but it's getting really dark and soon we won't be able to find out way back. I get up, pulling her up with me.

I pull off my hoodie and pull it over her head. She sticks her arms through and looks up at me. "Thank you." She says quietly. I wipe the tears off her cheek, not trying to make a move, but just trying to make her feel better.

She's looking up at me, her eyes are big and she looks so exposed. She leans towards me and I really don't want to take advantage of her but I can't help myself. I meet her halfway and our lips touch. It's soft and sweet at first, but quickly fills with passion. Right now she need's me and I think I need her. She might wake up in the morning thinking it was a mistake but right now I can't help but give in to what she wants. Her fingers grab my hair as she pulls herself closer, and my hands are on her waist, pulling her to me. I feel her tears flowing onto my lips and I want to know why she's crying, but right now she's morphed herself to me. She's trying to get closer but it's not possible. I'm her comfort and she's holding on as tight as she can. Finally she pulls away and collapses into my arms.

"Amy," I say quietly, holding her to me. "Just let me know how you feel tomorrow. If you want, we can say it never happened." She nods and moves so she's beside me, but never breaks contact with my skin. She wraps one arm around my back and I pull her close as we make our way back to camp.

When we get close she pulls on my arm. I stop and look down at her. "How do I look?" She asks seriously.

"I'm sorry Ames, but you look like you've just been crying in the woods." I give her a small smile and she returns it. She sighs and pulls up the hood on my sweater. It covers most her face and I laugh. I can just make out a small smile under the hood.

She grabs my hand and I lead her to the tent while the other guys watch. She sits down and pulls back the hood. I'm glad to see she's smiling a little now. "You look sexy in that hood!" I say smirking.

"Wow, it's good to know I look sexy when most of my face is covered." She says rolling her eyes, but I can see the smirk playing on her lips.

"Ames, you look sexy in whatever you wear." I say shaking my head. I don't see how she doesn't see it.

She blushes but answers with a quick remark. "I bet you won't say that after two weeks in the forest! No hair straightener, no body wash or shampoo?" she gives me my own smirk.

I laugh at her attempt. "I bet I will!"

She rolls her eyes, but then looks at me with wide eyes when we hear a pair of footsteps coming towards us. "Hey guys, I have some fish if you want it." I hear Sam say quietly.

"Come on in Sam." I say. I know he made his move on Amy, but I feel bad. He isn't the one who scared her off, but I bet he blames himself, the guilt's probably eating away at him. The zipper goes and he pops his head in. He hands a plate to me and quickly gets out before I can say anything. The zipper goes up quickly.

I hand the plate to Amy. She accepts and we eat and talk about nothing until all the fish is gone. She yawns and rubs at her eyes. "Tired?" I say laughing. She nods and crawls into her sleeping bag. I turn off the lantern and crawl into mine, which is in the middle, right between Amy and Damon. I face her and she faces me.

"Ricky?" she whispers quietly.

"Yeah?" I whisper back.

"I don't think I'll be able to forget." These words surprise me, but I smile because she doesn't sound sad about it.

"Me neither Ames." I answer.

I hear the crinkling of the sleeping bag and feel her arms wrap around my waist. I know she hasn't chosen me yet, she might not choose at all, but I'll do anything for her, and if she just want me to hold her, that's what I'll do.

**So! This is my first big Amy&Ricky Chapter? What did you guys think! Please review on how you thought it was! Thanks to Dez2sweet and kimboxox for all the great reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Amy's P.O.V: **

I wake up after a good nights sleep. I feel someone's arms around me and the memories of last night come rushing back. I find myself smiling and pulling closer to Ricky. Last night he opened up and showed me who he really is, sweet and caring. He didn't push me to choose, or make a move on me. My smile just grows when I think about our kiss. I know I'll have to think about the more complicated stuff later, but right now I'm happy just thinking about me and Ricky.

After about twenty minutes of lying there awake I feel Ricky's muscles tense around me. I hear his yawn and he lifts his arms, stretching his joints. He relaxes them and once again wraps them around me. "You're awake?" I whisper.

He looks down surprised, but then smiles and nods, yawning again. "Do you want to go outside?" He whispers back. I nod and we make our way out of the tent quietly, making sure we don't wake Damon.

Once we crawl out we both grab a bottle of water from our packs. "So, this is home sweet home for the next two weeks." I say looking around. I can see the fire pit is all set up with the logs that we sit on. The two tents are sitting beside each other and we've got a small pile of wood started for the fire pit. It's not much but I guess we'll be able to deal with it for two weeks.

"So Amy, do you want to talk about last night?" Ricky asks. He's looking at me with concern. I think he's curious to see if what we had was real, just like I am.

"Yeah, I guess." I look away. I don't know what there is to say. I'm so confused, and I really don't know what's going on with me and Ricky, or me and Sam, or Damon, or Jackson. But maybe Ricky can help me figure it out.

"Why don't we go down to our waterfall?" He says and after I nod he grabs his stuff out of his bag.

I grab my stuff excitedly. I like how he said 'our' waterfall. I can't wait to relax into the warm water. I rummage through my bag until I find a pad of paper.

_Ricky and I went out this morning for a walk.  
We'll bring back firewood.  
I don't know how long we'll be.  
-Amy_

I leave the note on one of the logs around the fire so they're sure to find it. Then we leave through the forest. Ricky leads as if he's walked this path a thousand times. Soon I hear the rushing water and I pick up my pace, running in front of Ricky. The forest opens in front of me revealing our waterfall. I see how pretty it is and it still takes my breath away.

"I'll just change over there." He says pointing back the way we came.

I nod and head in the opposite direction and change into my bikini behind a rock. I come out and see Ricky already relaxing into the water. I crawl in right beside him and sigh as my muscles relax from the heat. I close my eyes for a few seconds, tempted to just fall asleep here, but then I remember why we're here.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I say lamely, trying to postpone the inevitable conversation.

"Amy, you know I want to talk about last night. I'm not going to press you, but we should talk." He answers. He has turned completely in my direction but I stare at the water, kicking my feet nervously. "Ames?" He says, sounding a bit upset now.

"It's just, I'm still not ready to choose. I really liked last night Ricky, I mean it. It's just that we've only known each other for two days. It feels a lot longer but how much do we really know about each other. How much do I know about anyone here?" I say. I quickly realize how frantic I sound. I silently curse myself for becoming so vulnerable for the last 24 hours. I swear to no one but myself that I won't have another breakdown.

He puts his arm over my shoulder and pulls me into his chest. "It's okay Amy. I'm not asking you to choose."

"Thanks." I whisper into his chest.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?" he asks.

I pull away from his hold so I can look into his eyes. "Are you angry at me?"

He looks shocked. "Why would I be angry with you?"

"Because I kissed you, then told you I didn't choose you…yet." I say looking down sheepishly.

"Amy, I'm definitely not mad at you for that kiss." He says chuckling. "And don't worry about choosing. I can wait." He winks at me. Right here, right now I want to tell him I choose him. I want to kiss him, but as I said earlier, although it feels like it's been a lot longer, we've only know each other for two days. And then there is also the matter of the other guys. Sam the sweetheart, Damon with his sexy smirk and Jackson the one who closes himself off from everyone but me.

"Thanks." I say leaning into him again.

"No problem." He whispers into my hair.

**Ricky's P.O.V:**

As she said, it's only been two days. It's hard to believe it only took her two days to wrap us four guys around her fingers.

She leans into me and I hear, "Thanks." whispered to me in her quiet voice.

"No problem." I say into her hair, breathing in her scent. We sit there for what seems like forever. At some point our fingers have intertwined with out me noticing.

"Are you ready to go?" She asks yawning.

I yawn too and nod back. She starts to get up, pulling me up with her. We finally let go of each others hands to go change. Since it's strangely cold for a summer day I dry myself off quickly and change into a pair of sweats, a muscle shirt and my grey hoodie.

I step out and she's already dressed. I smile to myself. Even in her grey sweats and my big black hoodie she's still beautiful. Her hair is wavy and messy and wet but still makes her look good. She just walks over to me, not realizing the effect she has on each of us.

We walk back to camp slowly. I don't think either of us wants to go back to reality where Amy will be showed affection by all us guys. She'll be confused until she picks one guy and even after she'll still be.

We get back and see all the guys sitting around the fire. Jackson's practically shaking, he's huddled as tight as he can go. Sam is throwing wood on the fire hoping to keep it going and Damon's just watching it all. I can tell the rest of the day won't be good, I'm agitated just looking at them.

As we get closer the guys all look up. Amy breaks the awkward silence that has taken place and speaks first "Hey guys."

They all say hey back. "Wait, why are you guys all wet? I thought you were just going for a walk." Sam asks, his brow furrowed.

"We just wanted to get cleaned up." I answer quickly.

"I checked the lake though. You weren't there." He's looking at me suspiciously.

"Yeah, and we found another little pond. What's the big deal?" I retort and walk back to the tent before he can say anything else. I knew it wouldn't go good. That was such a small comment and I snapped. Why can't Amy just choose someone instead of torturing us?

**Amy's P.O.V: **

"What's bugging him?" Sam asks looking at the tent Ricky had just retreated to.

"I don't know." I lie. I know after everything that just happened that Ricky will be tense with these guys.

"Oh okay. Well Amy, are you hungry? We were going to make something." Sam asks, forgetting about Ricky.

"Uh, yeah sure. What are you going to make?" I ask, trying to forget him too, at least for right now.

"I was going to get some oatmeal out. All we'll have to do is boil water."

"That sounds good Sam." I answer sitting down.

We eat a ton of oatmeal. Sam has so much of it and it's the one with the little dinosaurs that I love.

"Wow, I can't believe you have dinosaur oatmeal." Damon says suppressing a laugh.

"Hey, I've loved this stuff since I was a kid." He says stuffing a spoon full of the oatmeal in his mouth.

"Me too!" I say laughing. I look into my bowl and watch the dinosaur eggs melt away. "This and the cookies and cream one!"

He nods and smiles. "Definitely! See they aren't just for kids."

Damon rolls his eyes but smiles. He then looks at me. "Will you sing again?" He asks, to my surprise. I didn't think he liked it that much.

I look at him shocked for a second before nodding.

"Yes!" Sam says. I laugh at his excitement.

"I get to pick which one you sing this time." Damon says smirking.

"Okay, that's fine." I say before getting up to get my iPod from the tent. I suddenly remember, Ricky's in the tent upset still. I take a deep breath before going in.

I see him just lying in his sleeping bag. He glances at me when I squeeze in. "Hey." He says sounding tired and agitated.

"Hey sleepy head." I smile timidly. "Have you seen my iPod?"

He nods, his face emotionless. He just pulls my iPod out from under my pillow. "Are you going to sing?" He says sounding bored and finishing the sentence with a yawn.

"Yeah, are you going to come out?" I ask, hoping he'll say yes.

But no, he just shakes his head. "Sorry, I'm pretty tired."

I nod slowly. "Okay. I talk to you later then"

Without another word he nods and turns the other way.

I walk back outside and over to the circle of guys. "Here Damon, you can choose."

I watch as he scrolls through my list of songs. He finally finds one he like the name of and hands it to Jackson, who puts the iPod on his docking station. The guitar strums through the speakers and I couldn't help but think how after mine and Ricky's little exchange I was glad it was this song.

_You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

_It's getting dark and its all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

As I sung that line thoughts of Ricky flowed into my mind. Did he really think it was a mistake?  
_  
Oh, holding my breath  
Won't lose you again  
Something's made your eyes go cold_

I thought of how he looked at me in the tent.

_Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted_

…At the time- I almost add on

_Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now  
I'm haunted_

I look up at the guys, who look with curious expressions.

_Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I say to you_

I hope he knows I did, I meant every word.

_He will try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead _

_Oh, holding my breath  
Won't see you again  
Something keeps me holding on to nothing _

I hope I'm holding on to something, unlike these lyrics

_Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted _

_Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now  
I'm haunted _

I can't turn back now, I kissed him, I hurt him. There's no turning back

_I know  
I know  
I just know  
You're not gone  
You can't be gone  
No _

He can't just leave me and ignore me, not after everything…can he?

_Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
Won't finish what you started _

_Come on, come on  
Don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
I can't go back  
I'm haunted _

_You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break  
Never thought I'd see it  
_  
After last night Ricky ignoring me was the last thing I thought would happen. Who knew?

The guys erupt into cheers again, just like last time. This time though, I don't blush or smile. I just keep wallowing in thoughts of Ricky. How cold he was to me in the tent. I'm angry, hurt and still confused as Hell.

I shake my head, trying to clear thoughts of Ricky, when someone puts their hands on my shoulders. Of course, it's none other than the one and only Ricky. I manage a small smile then turn back around to the others.

"So, can I try a song?" He asks, i look up at his and he looks dead-serious.

"You're joking?" I say, almost smiling. I would never imagine Ricky singing, ever.

"No I'm not." He says flatly and goes to sit across from me.

"But you don't know any of the songs." I counter, now angry with his attitude.

"Let me listen to a song once and I'll be fine. Wait do you have any that you haven't written for yet?" He doesn't even look at me as he asks.

I nod, "Just go to the playlists and touch 'unknown'."

He nods and takes my iPod in his hands. We wait for a few minutes in silence as he listens to the songs with my headphones.

He finally puts the iPod back on the docking station and hear the song I've been dying to write for come through the speakers.

_Why am I so afraid of the night?  
A silhouette it taunts me.  
My lack of faith in this beautiful life,  
My knowing of it haunts me.  
I'm haunted,  
And know I should be afraid.__  
_  
I freeze knowing this song might be about me, he's already used the lyrics from my last song

_Lay awake at night,  
Cry you know it's not alright,  
To feel like your falling into nothing.  
You can learn to fly.  
Just call, Her name.  
Just call Her name. _

This song has so much emotion, his voice, the words. I can't do anything but watch him in awe

_Suddenly I wonder why I feel so alone,  
I know there's something out there.  
Thought I'd suck it up and do it all on my own,  
Wish I'd known she does care.  
I'm haunted,  
And I know I should be afraid. _

Where are these lyrics coming from? He feel's alone? Wishing that I care? I'm so utterly confused.

_Lay awake at night,  
Cry you know it's not alright,  
To feel like your falling into nothing.  
You can learn to fly.  
Just call, Her name.  
Just call Her name. _

He looks at me directly. Does he really feel like that? He wont be alright?

_Where do we go?  
Call out Her__ name.  
Lift up our hands,  
Completely ashamed.  
_  
Ashamed? Is he going to tell the other guys that happened?  
_  
Give it all up,  
Dropping our pride.  
Rip us apart,  
Change us on the inside. _

Is he talking about me that way? Ripping them apart? I shudder.  
_  
We cry out to You  
We fall on our knees.  
Change us now. _

Change you how?

_Lay awake at night,  
Cry you know it's not alright,  
To feel like your falling into nothing,  
You can learn to fly.  
Cry you know it's not alright.  
You can learn to fly_.

His voice gave me shivers it was so amazing. His lyrics gave me shivers for a whole different reason.

The guys cheer, like expected. I hear snippets of the conversation but overall I'm lost in my own thoughts.

Is this all my fault. Will he really lie awake at night? Do I really rip them apart? Does he feel like I made them drop their pride? Maybe I'm being completely paranoid, but I can't shake the thought, and now I feel guilty and empty, but most of all sick. I run to the bush, far enough away that we won't find the mess later on and hurl.

The tears run down my face as I try to push my hair off my sweaty forehead.

"Here." Someone says, pulling my hair away. I glance and see Damon before looking back to the ground and puking again. When I finally recover and stand up I'm thankful to see he has a water bottle. He hands it to me and I smile a silent thank you. I gulp it down, trying to wash away the burning.

"So, what was that about?" He asks, as we walk away. I feel a bit shaky but overall fine. I sigh knowing it was an overreaction, but I also know I couldn't help myself. Ricky made me feel equal to dirt, as if I planned to use him.

"I don't know, just stress I guess." I say kicking the dirt.

"From us guys." He finishes.

"No, well yes, I mean, kinda."

"I get it Amy. Ricky was singing to you. The song didn't all make sense to me, but I wasn't there for everything that happened between you two. Just remember that the only reason he'd be mad is because he's crazy about you." I look up in shock. He just winks at me as we walk back into our camp ground. Avoiding Ricky I walk straight to the tent. I know everything I've done is wrong. I shouldn't of lead him on unless I chose him but he has no right to say those things.

Once I'm inside I just lie in my sleeping bag. It's only 3:00 but I'm begging for sleep to come over me. After the most emotional three days, probably ever, I feel I deserve a good rest. I fade into unconciousness willingly.

**Okay. So the song I said Amy sang, yeah that was Haunted by Taylor Swift(For the reviewer ****Jewel) and the song I made Ricky sing was His Name by He is We and Yes I know the singer is a girl but I just heard the song loved it.. and it kinda fits the scene. Sorry for waiting so long to update, I've been babysitting non-stop. If you're still reading this, I'm just saying sorry that this wasn't one of my best chapters but everyone wanted an update and I'lve been really busy. **

**P.S-Any advice? Did you like this one or hate this one? Let me know...Please? Thanks. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ricky's P.O.V: **

I feel a little bad for singing that song now. Amy seemed pretty upset but I wanted her to know how I felt. Of course I know I was a bit harsh but now she's sleeping so I can't apologize.

"Hey Ricky, can you come here?" Damon asked. I walked over to him. We were still at camp but far enough away that the other guys wouldn't hear us.

"I'm guessing you want to talk about Amy?" I guess.

"Yeah, what was that all about?" He says, frowning.

"Nothing, well, nothing I want to talk about." I say trying to leave.

He lightly grabs my arm. "Ricky, just so you know we all feel the same way. But you're mad at her for something she can't control. Yeah, she feels something for all of us but do you really think pushing her away will help your case." He replies matter-of-factly.

"I'm sorry we can't all be as calm about this as you Damon." I spit back.

He just shakes his head. "This is why Amy can't choose, and won't choose at all while we're here." He starts to get angry, for once. "She sees us fight and I'm guessing she thinks it will get worse if she picks someone."

"Maybe it will, but it would be a hell of a lot easier." I say just as angry.

"Easier for us!" He yells back. I step back, shocked at how mad he's getting. "It's hard enough on her now without us pushing her! I bet you didn't know that she got sick and puked in the bush after that song!" he must have seen my shock. "Yeah, she was that upset! If you really like her stop acting so damn immature about everything!" He yells and walks, letting me know the conversation is over.

She actually threw up? Dammit! I really messed up, again. No surprise there.

I make my way to the tent to talk to Amy. I really hope this goes well.

**Okay! I know this is a really, really short chapter but I need to know what you readers want me to do? I was thinking I could get Amy to pick Ricky this chapter if you wanted me to. If not how about some ideas? I'll start writing again in a few hours and a chapter will definitely be up by this afternoon! The quicker people give me ideas, the quicker it gets up! **


	10. Chapter 10

**So thanks so much for the idea's guys! I tried to take a little bit of everyones advice! Hope you like it! **

**Ricky's P.O.V: **

I walk into the tent to see Amy wrapped tightly in her sleeping bag, eyes closed with a tear streaked face. My stomach got knots knowing I did that to her. I kneel infront of her gently, trying not to wake her. She looks beautiful even with her hair a mess and the trail of tears on her cheeks.

"Wake up Ames." I say quietly, gently shaking her arm. "Amy, time to wake up."

Her eyelids flutter open and she lets out a big yawn. I smile at her and she smiles back, but suddenly her eyebrows knot together and she looks like she's about to cry. I feel sick as she looks up at me, her eyes filled with guilt and tears.

"No Ames, don't cry." I plead. This isn't going how I hoped. "I'm sorry, I really am."

She sits up and shakes her head as the tears come. "I'm sorry." She gets out between sobs.

I pull her into my arms, sitting her on my lap. "Shh, it's okay. I didn't mean it Amy. I was just angry."

Her sobs quiet down and soon her breathing goes back to normal. I'd give anything to just stay like this. Amy in my arms, everything forgotten, but she broke the silence with a question. "That song you sang was about me, wasn't it?" She said looking at the ground, her voice breaking.

"No, well Yes, but I really didn't mean it. I was angry and I over reacted." I say and put my finger under her chin. I gently pull her face up so her eyes mean mine. I quietly whisper to her, "Amy, I really and truly didn't mean it."

I then bring my hands up, cupping her face and brush the tears away. Her eyelashes are still wet, and they remind me that she is still fragile. "Will you come to the waterfall with me Amy, please?" She thinks for a moment but then nods and crawls off my lap. She reaches her hand under her pillow, pulling out a mirror.

"I'm a mess." She says quietly, looking into the mirror.

I look at her sadly, knowing that it will take some work to get her back to the same stubborn, strong, funny girl she was just a few days ago. "Amy, you're perfect." I say in response. She gives me a small smile. "Now let's get your stuff and head down to our waterfall." She nods.

I offer my hand nervously, but she just shakes her head and walks past me and out of the tent. I step out after her and we make our way to the packs. We ignore the looks from the other guys and both grab everything we need and leave to our waterfall, with Amy leading the way.

When we get there she continues on and goes behind a thick brush of bushes and trees. I do the same and change into my swimming trunks. She's already in the water by the time I finish changing. I slip in beside her, but she moves over a little bit subconsciously.

The warm water and quiet forest would be the perfect romantic surroundings if I wasn't such a dick earlier.

I decide to break the silence. "Amy, will you forgive me?" I look into her big green eyes.

She looks up at me, her eyes wide and confused. "Ricky, I thought you were mad at me?"

I sit their gaping for a couple seconds. You've got to be joking? "Amy, that song I sang was terrible! You didn't deserve that."

"Yeah, I know." She answers looking at her feet. "But I shouldn't have done all that stuff and then expected us to go back to camp and act like nothing happened." She looks up at me, looking sorry. "Ricky, will you please forgive me?"

It almost breaks my heart thinking she's so upset that she hurt me. "Of course Ames. Do you forgive me?"

She nods, and slides closer to me. I wrap my arm over her shoulder. "Do you still want me to choose?" She says so quietly, I barely hear.

"Only when you're ready." I whisper into her ear.

She turns to me, her green eyes looked so determined. "I'm ready." She says simply.

I look at her speechless. Is she really saying…? But before the thought gets any farther her lips are crashing onto mine.

Keeping her lips on mine she skillfully moves so she's sitting on my lap. My hands rest on her waist and hers wrap around my neck. There was no longer any hesitation between us two.

Her fingers tangle in my hair as my hands roam over her waist. She pulls back for a moment to catch her breath before she's kissing me again. She pushes her body as close as she can and my breathing becomes ragged. I feel her stomach press against mine and any of my coherent thoughts go out the window.

After a few moments she pulls back and looks into my eyes. She smiles and gives me a small kiss on the lips before leaning over and putting her head on my shoulder. For a long time we just sat there in the warm water, her on my lap, my arms wrapped around her possessively. All thoughts of earlier forgotten. She was mine now and after all that work I won't be giving her up too easily.

After what felt like hours she slides off my lap and sits beside me. I wrap my arm over her shoulders and she cuddles into my side. We don't have to talk, we just watch as the sun sets behind the trees.

Finally now that it is almost black, I feel Amy release herself from my arms and stand up. "Ready to go?" She asks smiling.

I nod and we get out. As soon as I get up I notice the cold wind and the cool chill of the night. "I'll be right back." She makes out between her chattering teeth. She then runs off to get changed and I do the same.

When she comes out of the brush I stand waiting. She looks even more beautiful, I think to myself, but maybe that's just because she seems happier. She walks over with a bounce in her step and laces her fingers through mine. It's this moment that I realize she really chose me. I smile the whole way back to camp.

**Amy's P.O.V: **

It was the moment Ricky woke me I knew I picked him. Seeing him hover over me made me smile, but I couldn't tell him. I didn't even know if he still wanted me after the way I treated him, and then when he sang that song I thought he hated me.

When we got to the waterfall everything changed. He forgave me, I forgave him. It was as simple as that. He still wanted me, and now I chose him.

Now we're walking back to camp, and even though I know I made the right choice picking Ricky, I can't help but feel bad. All the other guys showed their feelings for me, and I think they'll be upset if I act like it all was nothing. I definitely felt a little something for each of them, but now I want them as friends, I just don't know how they'll feel about that.

I can tell we are a few minutes away from camp, and I stop. Ricky keeps walking so I pull his hand and he stops. "What's the matter?" He asks.

"The guys will be mad at me." I say sadly. He shakes his head before I finish.

"No Ames, they won't be mad, just upset that you didn't pick 'em." He said, looking concerned.

"You have to stay with me." I say matter-of-factly.

He comes closer so he is standing right in front of me and our stomachs are touching. "I wouldn't leave you alone with a group of guys that are crazy about you." He says his lips centimeters from mine and now I can barely breathe. He's so close and his voice is quiet but gruff. I just nod, it's all I can do.

We walk the rest of the way to camp, hand in hand. They guys all look up as we make our way toward the fire pit. I take a seat on a log and pull Ricky down with me. He sits and releases his hand from my hold, instead wrapping it around my shoulders. He pulls me closer and I lean into him.

The guys all stare as they realize what's going on. I can see the hurt in their eyes and I feel so bad, so I do the only thing I can and bury my head into Ricky's chest.

I hear someone clear their throat and look up. "Amy," Damon starts. "Will you sing tonight? We've been sitting around bored and want some entertainment." He says this with a small smile.

I return the smile but shake my head. "I'm sorry Damon, maybe tomorrow though." He nods and looks back into the fire.

"How about you Ricky? You did good last night." Sam says, giving us both a small grin.

Ricky looks up in shock, but suddenly gives a small smile and nods. "Sure. Ames can I see your iPod? There was a song I heard last night that I think I can put something together with." He says "I wanted to say something to you anyway." He looks down when he says the last line.

I nod and reach into my pocket, pulling out my iPod. He takes it and scrolls through until he finds the song he wanted. I listen as the familiar guitar chords fills the speakers.

_A strangled smile fell from your face_

_It kills me that I hurt you this way_

I realize that these words are meant for me

_The worst part is that I didn't even know_

_Now there's a million reasons for you to go_

_But if you can find a reason to stay_

I can't even look at him now, I'm tearing up.

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_Believe that I can change_

_I'll keep us together_

_Whatever it takes_

He sounds so sincere, and his voice is raspy and full of emotion.

_She said '__I thought I had you figured out  
Then you went and filled me with doubt_

_I watched you walk away from everything we had  
you left me to cry, you let me feel bad_

_I can't believe that while I cried, you acted so mad_

Those are the lyrics from the song I sang, and what I did. I can't believe he remembered.

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_And give me a break_

_I'll keep us together  
_

The tears were trailing down my face. I wiped them quickly hoping the others didn't see.

_I know you deserve much better_

_Remember the time I told you the way that I felt_

_And that I'd be lost without you and never find myself_

_Let's hold onto each other above everything else_

_Start over, start over  
_

I smile a little. Starting over sounds good to me_. _

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_Believe that I can change_

_I'll keep us together_

_Whatever it takes_

With that he turns to me with an apologetic look on his face, and right there in front of everyone I kiss him. I kiss him to let him know I forgive him, I kiss him to let him know I want to start over, and I kiss him to let him know that song meant everything to me.

When I pull away, I don't look at the other guys, I just look at Ricky, and smile when I see his smiling face looking back.

I get up and I still refuse to look at the other guys because I don't want to feel bad tonight. All I want is to feel Ricky's arms around my waist and just forget about everything else for awhile. I just take Ricky's hand and lead him to the tent. I crawl into my sleeping bag, but face the tent wall, teasing him just for fun.

I feel his arms encircle my waist and pull me close. I wiggle around and turn in his arms so my face is only inches away. I lean in, pausing for a moment. He tries to meet me halfway. When he leans in for the kiss though, I turn my head, receiving a peck on the cheek.

"What a tease!" He says, sounding exasperated and rolling onto his back smiling. I smirk and prop myself up onto my elbow, leaning over him slowly. "Hey Ames, no more teasing."

I laugh but continue to get closer and closer.

**Ricky's P.O.V: **

She knows exactly how to tease me. She knows every move to make and it drives me crazy but I can't help but laugh.

She props herself up and leans over me. "Hey Ames, no more teasing." I whisper gruffly. I can't take it. If she keeps this up I'll be pouncing on her in a second.

She gets closer and closer to my face and stops an inch away. "I'm doing all the work Ricky." She says giving me a sexy smirk.

That does it. I crush my lips onto hers. She puts her leg over my lap so she's straddling me. I roll my tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She opens her mouth slightly, timidly. I do all the work in this kiss. I'm guessing by how shy and hesitant she is, she's probably not as experienced.

I then feel her hands slide under my sweater. She pulls away from the kiss for a moment and tugs the sweater, asking for permission. I nod and she pulls it over my head. Her lips meet mine again but only for a few moments before she's now tugging at my t-shirt. This time I pull away, and pull it over my head.

Before we start again, I stop myself. "Amy, we're in the middle of the woods, in a tent." I say, my voice shaking.

She leans down, but instead of going for a kiss she whispers in my ear. "I know. We're not doing anything but kissing." She then leaves a trail of kisses from my jaw to my lips. I gasp into her mouth when he cold fingers glide over my chest. I moan into her mouth and feel the corners of her lips pull up.

After a few more minutes she pulls off and smiles down at me. Without a word she rolls off and onto her back beside me. I look at her in shock at how she could end something like that so abruptly. She just puts her finger on her lips and points to the door where we hear branches snapping and see a silhouette making its way over. She turns away from me, crawling into her sleeping bag and faces the tent wall.

I hear her snicker as I try to do the same but unskillfully get my leg caught outside of the sleeping bag. I manage to get myself into the bag completely and face the opposite way before the zipper of the tent gets pulled down. My shirt is stuffed at the bottom of my bag and I'm sitting here freezing in my sleeping bag while Amy is perfectly clothed in hers. If I were able to I'd roll my eyes and smirk and the unfairness. I hear Damon move around and wait until I know he's in his sleeping bag before I quietly pull my shirt up and over my head.

After about five minutes I hear the splash of water outside and watch the fire light dim to nothing. Today has been a rollercoaster but I'm glad where it ended up. I just wish Amy would've picked the smaller tent, the one for only two.

**So I tried taking the idea's from everyone's and putting them together, and adding my own ideas to it. Don't worry, there will still be jealous Ricky. And I still might do jewel's idea about the talent show a little bit later on. So tell me what you think! **

**Oh and if you haven't you might want to check out my other OneShot about Amy's thoughts on Ricky? Please leave Reviews everybody! Thanks for reading. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Amy's P.O.V: **

I wake up with Ricky's arms wound tightly around my waist. He's still sleeping. I notice he has bed head but still looks good, and his mouth is in a tight line. I could just barely make out the corners pulled up in a slight smile.

I lean over giving him a small kiss on the lips to makeup for the hell I've put him through the last few days. When our lips meet I feel his arms tighten around me and he deepens the kiss. He pulls me on top of him and I giggle into his lips.

I pull back and sit up on his stomach. "You're awake!" I say.

He cocks his head to the side and gives me his signature smirk. "Yeah, I could wake up to that every morning." He says and grabs my hand, gently pulling me down for another kiss. I let him pull me down as he moves his hands to the back of my head, and my arms weave around his neck.

I suddenly gasp, and pull away from the kiss. He gives me a confused look, but I ignore it. I look over to where Damon's sleeping bag is and breathe a sigh of relief when I realize he's not in it.

Ricky just chuckles when he notices where I'm looking. "You actually thought I'd do all that in front of him?" He says, looking amused.

"Well, I didn't notice he was gone." I say with a small frown.

"I guess I'm pretty good at distracting you." He says, wrapping his arms around my back. I'm about to lean down again when my stomach growls.

"Yeah, but my hunger over-rules you." I say giving him his own smirk. "Let's go get breakfast."

**Ricky's P.O.V: **

"I guess I'm pretty good at distracting you." I say smirking. I wrap my arms around her back ready to give her another kiss, but her stomach growls. I nearly groan at yet another distraction.

"Yeah, but my hunger over-rules you." She says giving me my own smirk. I roll my eyes, but smile. "Let's go get breakfast." She replies and grabs my hand, intertwining our fingers.

This little action is enough to give me butterflies, although I wouldn't admit it to anyone. I follow her out and we make our way out of the tent. She glances at me confused when we see the camp is empty.

I look around and spot the notepad on a log by the fire pit. I lightly tug her arm and we walk over. She picks up the note and reads it out loud.

_**Me, Jackson and Sam were all up so we decided to look for different kinds of food  
We probably won't be back until this afternoon  
See you guys later  
-Damon**_

"So what do you want to do?" I say, hoping she has the same thing in mind.

"Well, I had an idea, but I don't know if the guys would laugh." She says looking at the ground.

"Well, what is it?" I say curiously.

"What about, like a concert? They seem to like listening to us singing and there isn't a lot of entertainment out here." She says looking at me through her eyelashes.

"Sounds good to me, although I think you should sing most of it. They all prefer you." With that comment she turns a deep red and smiles. "So how do we set up?"

She finally looks up. "Well maybe we could set up the logs like benches. We could just lay them in front of an open area." I nod and listen to her ideas as she starts looking over the camp grounds. "We could take the lanterns from the tents and the extra ones and set them around the back and front of the, um stage I guess, so you could see the person singing." She continues rhyming off ideas. "The iPod docking station gets pretty loud, so everyone will be able to hear."

"Yeah Ames, that all sounds great." I say smiling at her. She looks so excited now.

"Thanks Ricky and maybe we could go fishing and look for some berries, so we have lots of food to eat. It should be like a party." She looks at me with a bright smile. I return it and nod.

We start by rearranging two of the four logs. We set them facing an open area, opposite the tents. I grab the solar powered lanterns and set them in the sun to power up for tonight. She also sets up the docking station near where the stage-thing will be.

"All set up Ames." I tell her when the lanterns are all set to charge. "Ready to go find some food?"

"Yeah! Should we start fishing first, or gathering some fruit?" She asks.

"How about we get the fruit first? We'll need to get the fish closer to this afternoon when the guys get back so it won't go bad." She nods seriously and goes over to her pack. She pulls out a backpack and a big clear container.

"This should be good." She says and sticks the container in the bag.

"I'll take the bag Amy." I say taking it from her hands.

"My shoulders are all better Ricky, I can do it." She says sounding like her stubborn self again.

"Yeah, I know, but let me be a gentleman." I say giving her a wink. She just gives me a cute little smile and takes my hand, locking our fingers together. We then make our way into the woods.

**Amy' P.O.V: **

We got back to camp after about an hour of collecting fruit. The container was completely full so we dropped it off in a shady spot and went back out to collect more. We finally get back after another hour of collecting. We came up with a ton of berries that we knew were safe.

"Are you ready to go fishing?" Ricky asks looking at me expectantly.

I nod and grab the fishing gear. He takes it once again before I can put up any fight. I give him a kiss on the cheek though as a thank you. I slide my hand down his arm and intertwine our fingers again. He looks at me with his eyebrows raised. I just smirk and look ahead.

**Ricky's P.O.V: **

We've been working hard all day and when she does the little things like running her hand down my arm or giving me a kiss it drives me crazy. I just want to get this finished so I can just hang out with her. I thought we'd get to enjoy the day alone but I guess not. Still, I like seeing Amy so excited about something.

She teaches me what to do when we fish, which isn't as romantic as Sam made it look, especially when the girl is telling the guy what to do. We walk back to camp with about 8 fish. When we get there the rest of the guys are still gone.

We gut, and clean the fish, well I do while Amy covers her eyes. The few times she looks she groans and quickly covers her eyes. I can't help but laugh at her when she does.

Finally everything is ready. We have the fruit in the shade to stay cool and the fish is cooking over the fire pit. The sun is getting low in the sky so the guys should be back soon. We turn all the lights on and look at everything we set up. It actually looks pretty good.

The final touch is when the fireflies come out. Among the camp you can see little green lights flickering around. Just having this little detail makes it look so much better.

Amy looks over our work, smiling proudly.

"So what are you going to sing Ames?" I ask. She suddenly looks over, her eyebrows pinched together.

"I haven't even thought about that." She says frowning at the ground. Her frown starts to disappear as she sits thinking. She smiles at me before saying "I guess I'll just sing a song about each guy. How I feel, what they're like, those kinds of things."

I nod to myself, wondering if this is going to go as well as I thought.

**So, there you go. I'm sorry for waiting so long to write this. I've been traveling around to different houses, or having people at mine. It's been really busy. Anyways hope everyone had a good Christmas! **

**Btw. Next chapter will be the actual concert-thingy(Hopefully up tonight or tomorrow). Thanks again to ****Jewel**** for the whole idea! I hope I did it justice so far! **

**And thanks again to ****kimboxox**** for all the great reviews! Thank you so much! :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Amy's P.O.V: **

I suddenly get really nervous as I see the other three guys make their way through the trees. They all look confused as they look at the camp. I get up nervously, pulling Ricky up by the hand and meet them halfway.

"Hey guys." I say, giving a nervous smile.

They all say nod and say hey, still looking at the camp. Surprisingly Jackson's the first to speak up. "So, what's with the set up Amy?"

I started to mumble nervously. "Um, well I was thinking, since we don't have any kind of entertainment here we could do like a concert. I mean if you guys want to, if not we can still fix everything and-"

I was cut off by Sam, who was as always, giving me a cute, little smile. "Sound's great Amy." He says.

"Yeah, that actually sounds pretty cool!" Jackson says with the most enthusiasm I've heard yet.

Damon just nods, giving a small smile. I breathe a sigh of relief and feel the nerves decrease. "Okay so this is the stage-thing." I say. They drop their packs and I lead them to the make-shift stage. "And those benches are for you guys. Oh and Jackson I hope you don't mind me using your iPod dock." I add on.

He shakes his head, still smiling. "No problem Amy, you can use it."

"Okay, well I wrote a song for each of you and- oh wait! We collected some food too, just for tonight." I say smiling. With that, Ricky comes over with the paper plates we found, with the fish and berries. It actually looked really good.

They all take the plate graciously and Ricky runs back to grab water bottles for each of them, and himself. Once he gets everyone all the food and drinks he sits down beside Damon. I mouth him a 'thank you' and continue with what I was saying before.

"So, I wrote each of you a song, and I guess I'll start with Jackson, and go down the line." I realize I'm starting to ramble and take a deep breath to stop myself. "Okay, here we go." I walk over and click the button on the docking station. It sparks to life. I click the soft tune I chose for Jackson, walk to the middle of the stage and start.

_I said remember this moment  
In the back of my mind  
The time we stood with our shaking hands  
The crowds in stands went wild_

I couldn't help but laugh the words when the guys erupted into mock cheers.

_We were the kings and the queens  
And they read off our names  
The night you danced like you knew our lives  
Would never be the same  
You held your head like a hero  
On a history book page_

I looked at Jackson to see him smiling, his head raised confidently.

_It was the end of a decade  
But the start of an age  
L__ong live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

I sing this line pointing at him, and giving him a wink.

_I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day we will be remembered_

I look over to see him smiling and let out a breath. As long as he likes it I feel good.

_I said remember this feeling  
I passed the pictures around  
Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines  
Wishing for right now  
We are the kings and the queens  
You traded your baseball cap for a crown_

He tips the edge of the baseball cap he's wearing at me, and I smile back.

_When they gave us our trophies  
And we held them up for our town  
And the cynics were outraged  
Screaming, "this is absurd"  
'Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world  
_

He rose his eyebrows and pointed to his ripped jean, chuckling as he did.

_Long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid  
_

That line really stuck out, Jackson's been through so much, yet he isn't afraid to live.

_Long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life  
Fighting dragons with you  
I was screaming, "long live the look on your face"_

He once again rose his eyebrows, and I smiled. The look on his face was a priceless, million dollar smile.

_And bring on all the pretenders  
One day we will be remembered  
Hold on to spinning around  
Confetti falls to the ground  
May these memories break our fall  
_

I guess 'our fall' will be us leaving. Hopefully the memories will help us leaving each other.

_And you take a moment  
Promise me this:  
That you'll stand by me forever_

He nods at me, now looking serious.

_But if God forbid fate should step in  
And force us into a goodbye  
If you have children someday  
When they point to the pictures  
Please tell them my name  
Tell them how the crowds went wild  
_

Once again, the guys all cheer. My smile grows at there silly, boyish actions.

_Tell them how I hope they shine  
Long live the walls we crashed through  
I had the time of my life with you  
_

I say pointing to him again.

_Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
All the candlelight shined just for me and you  
And I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid_

_Singing long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life  
Fighting dragons with you_  
_  
And long, long live the look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day we will be remembered_

I finish with a final breath and the music as the music fades out. The guys for a third time, erupt into cheers. I smile and blush at the ground. II suddenly feel strong arms wrap around my waist. I glance up and see Jackson and hug him back tightly.

"Thanks so much Amy." He says.

"You're welcome." I say and smile at him warmly. He goes back and sits down beside Sam.

**Ricky's P.O.V:**

I guess Jackson's song was okay. I still felt pangs of jealousy when she smiled at him, and when he hugged her. And I'm pretty sure it wasn't my imagination, but I think he smirked at me when Amy pulled away from him.

**Amy's P.O.V: **

I decided to just go down the line and sing to Sam next.

_Friday night beneath the stars  
In a field behind your yard  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky_

And sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side

I hope Ricky doesn't get mad about this song, but I think me and Sam have gotten close and this song shows it.  
_  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you  
_  
He gives me his cute little smile and blushes at the ground.

_I'm only up when you're not down_  
_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_  
_It's like no matter what I do  
_  
I glance at Ricky, and frown when I see his angry expression, but quickly turn it back into a smile.  
_  
Just a small town boy and girl  
Living in the crazy world  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true_

And I don't try to hide my tears  
The secrets, all my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do

I say these lines, because out on the dock me and Sam clicked, although nothing compared to Ricky, it was still special.

_And you know everything about me  
You say that you can't live without me_

_I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do_

Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you

When I'm with anybody else  
It's so hard to be myself  
And only you can tell

He finally looks up and gives me a 100 watt smile, no longer blushing. He actually looks confident.

_That I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do_

_Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true_

And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you, oh, yeah

With that I finish and smile at him. His eyes gleam and he runs over grabbing me tightly. "That was amazing Amy!" He says still smiling.

"Thanks Sam." I say. He turns and sits back on the bench.

**Ricky's P.O.V: **

I don't know if Amy is trying to get me back for the song I sang, but if she is, it's working. That song to Sam was pretty much her telling me she still likes him. I wish I would've got to her before Sam took her fishing, then they wouldn't have gotten as close as they've seemed to. I take a deep breath knowing Damon's will probably be worse.

**Amy's P.O.V: **

I look over at Ricky and he's still sitting with a pout on his face, his eyebrows knotted. I decide to brush it off. Right now he's being a bit of a baby.

Instead I look at Damon who has his sexy smirk and I roll my eyes with a smile. "Yeah, I guess I'll sing a song for you Damon."

He winks and nods at me, and I make my way to the docking station. I choose the one I wrote especially for Damon and walk back in front of the guys.

_When darkness falls upon your heart and soul.  
I'll be the light that shines for you  
When you forget how beautiful you are  
I'll be there to remind you_

Damon actually gives me a real smile, not his signature smirk but a nice smile.

_When you can't find your way,  
I'll find my way to you.  
When troubles come around,  
I will come to you  
_  
I see Ricky twitching uncomfortably and resist the urge to roll my eyes.

_I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on.  
Be your shelter.  
When you need someone to see you through.  
I'll be there to carry you.  
I'll be there._

I wrote this song as kind of a repayment. He's done so much and if I could, I'd do it all for him.

_I'll be the rock that will be strong for you.  
The one that will hold on to you.  
When you feel that rain falling down.  
When there's nobody else around.  
I'll be.  
_  
_And when you're there with no one there to hold.  
I'll be the arms that reach for you.  
And when you feel your faith is running low.  
I'll be there to believe in you._

He's looking at me seriously, with such an intense look that I have to look away.

_When all you find are lies.  
I'll be the truth you need.  
When you need someone to run to .  
You can run to me_

_I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on.  
Be your shelter.  
When you need someone to see you through.  
I'll be there to carry you.  
I'll be there.  
I'll be the rock that will be strong for you.  
The one that will hold on to you.  
When you feel that rain falling down.  
When there's nobody else around.  
I'll be._

I finally look back, the intense look is gone, and has been replaced with a smile  
_  
I'll be the sun.  
When your heart's filled with rain.  
I'll be the one.  
To chase the rain away._

_I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on.  
Be your shelter.  
When you need someone to see you through.  
I'll be there to carry you.  
I'll be there.  
I'll be the rock that will be strong for you.  
The one that will hold on to you.  
When you feel that rain falling down.  
When there's nobody else around.  
I'll be  
I'll be_

The guys erupt into cheers and I smile. Damon gets up slowly and walks over. He takes me in a hug and whispers in my ear "Thank you so much Amy. I hope you know that same goes for you."

When he pulls back I smile up at him. He leans down kissing my forehead and walks away. I risk taking a glance at Ricky, but he's gone. I can't even take the time to hide the hurt.

I try shaking it off. "So where did Ricky go?"

"I don't know." Sam says looking at the place Ricky just was.

"I didn't even see him leave. He probably just went for a walk, or to get some water." Damon replies, frowning at the empty spot next to him.

"Well, I guess I can sing his song, I mean if you guys still want to hear it?" I say nervously.

They all give me big smiles, nodding.

I take a deep breath and get ready to do Ricky's song.

**Ricky's P.O.V: **

Damn Damon! Damn Sam! Damn Jackson! Their all enjoying this way too much! Damon officially sent me over. He whispered in her ear, kissed her. Yeah it was on the forehead but I don't give a damn! She chose me but he's still moving in. I just decided to leave, maybe Amy will actually know how I feel. She didn't seem to notice my frown during the songs, but then again she was too focused on Damon! I walk about 2 minutes into the forest, close enough to find my way back but far enough I can cool down by myself.

I hear the music come from camp still, and walk toward the sound just so I can hear Amy. I'm close enough so I can see them but hidden so they can't see me. The song must be my song because she keeps glancing at the empty spot where I was a few minutes ago.

Before she starts singing though, she shakes her head. "Sorry guys, I'm going to try a different song. I think it works better, since he left." She says, her voice sounding upset. She walks over to the docking station, which is a few feet in front of me and changes the song. I think she might have seen me and I swallow nervously.

This time she starts for real.

_You know it only breaks my heart  
To see you standing in the dark alone_

Crap! She did see me, and now she feels bad. I really messed up… again.

_Waiting there for me to come back  
I'm too afraid to show_

_It's coming over you  
Like it's coming over me  
I'm crashing like a tidal wave  
That drags me out to the sea  
And I wanna be with you  
And you wanna be with me_

After everything I've done she still wants to be with me. I feel like such a jerk.

_I'm crashing like a tidal wave  
And I don't wanna be  
Stranded, stranded, stranded, stranded  
_

I notice she keeps glancing in my direction. So she definitely saw me.

_I can only take so much  
These tears are turning me to rust  
I know you're waiting there for me to  
come back_

When she looks over my way I see she looks pretty upset. I'll have to go see her and tell her I'm sorry!_  
_  
_I'm to afraid to show  
I miss you, I need you  
Without you, I'm stranded  
I love you so come back_

I'm not afraid to show

She finishes and looks at the guys. They all get up and give her a hug. She smiles a small smile and returns it.

"Hey Amy, we'll fix up the camp. You can just relax." Jackson says, looking at her with concern.

"No thanks guys. I'll help." Amy says, once again trying to be helpful.

Damon walks over and puts his hand on her shoulders, I frown slightly. He turns her around, keeping his hands on her shoulders and gently pushes her toward the tent. I hear her laugh a little.

"Thanks guys!" she call over her shoulder. They all smile at her retreating figure. Damon unzips the tent and she walks in. I decide to sneak around through the forest as close to the tent as I can get. I bet it's a hell of a lot easier than facing those three guys.

I get close and quickly slide in. I see Amy in her sleeping bag sleeping already.

I decide not to wake her up again, for a crappy apology. I decide to let her sleep and talk to her in the morning. Before I crawl into my sleeping bag and fall asleep though, I give her a light kiss on the lips.

I then crawl in bed wrap my arms around her and dread the morning.

**There you go. It was a challenge finding songs that fit the characters. Taylor Swift seemed to work the best. Anyways, please review! I've been getting less and less reviews and I don't know if people just don't want to comment on each chapter or because it's not as good. But if you have to time please review! It makes writing this a lot better for me. **

**Oh and the songs are **

**To Jackson – Long Live by Taylor Swift  
To Sam- I'm Only Me When I'm With You-Taylor Swift  
To Damon- I'll Be-Reba McEntire  
****To Ricky- Stranded-Plumb**


	13. Chapter 13

**Amy's P.O.V:**

I wake up wrapped tight against Ricky's chest, but I pull back angrily. He jerks awake and looks at me in shock. "Ames I'm s-"

Before he can finish I cut him off. "You're sorry, right? Yeah well apology not accepted Ricky." I feel the tears coming but hold them back. I'm done looking weak in front of Ricky. "You humiliated me last night. If you would've stuck around you might've actually heard the song I was going to sing to you. You keep acting so jealous and I'm sick of it! This time I've had enough!"

He looks upset for a few moments but it quickly turns to anger. "Maybe I wouldn't have left if you hadn't been flirting with every single guy here!" He yells back angrily. "Of course I act jealous since even though you said you picked me, you're still falling over every guy out there." He is now yelling in my face

I look back stunned. I shake my head before the tears come. "Well then I guess I made a mistake." I say now more upset than angry. "Apparently you can't handle being in a relationship here just because I have to interact with other guys, and I don't want to be in a relationship with a guy who yells at me like that. I hate you!"

With that I walk out of the tent, not looking back because I know if I do, I'll run back apologizing. I walk past Damon, Sam and Jackson who are sitting around the fire looking concerned. I just walk into the forest and keep walking. I walk past our waterfall and through the thick brush and just keep going and going trying to burn off some steam.

I've must have been walking for three hours now. I've been barely watching where I'm going so it's not a big surprise when I fall down, face first. I start to get up but I fall again. I look down to see what stopped me and I see my foot has gotten stuck between two rocks in the ground.

"Great." I grumble to myself. I try and pull it free but I feel a sharp pain in my ankle. The tears spring to my eyes instantly and spill out before I have a chance to stop them. I try turn and wiggle my ankle but it sends the sharp pain again, and worse this time. I sit there letting the tears just flow.

I'm a good three hours away! They might not find me. I kept walking a straight path, and left pieces of my ripped up shirt scattered but they're pretty far apart! I do the only thing I can think of and start screaming. "Help! Is someone out there? Help!" I don't hear anything in return. "Anybody! Help!" For the next half an hour I keep screaming, in hope someone's out there looking.

**Ricky's P.O.V:**

She wouldn't even let me get my damn apology out, and then she gets mad at me for yelling! I think I had the right to yell since she yelled at me first! And then of course she just ran away! She always needs to get the last word. I just sit in the tent cooling down for a little. I then walk outside, hoping Amy isn't there.

I pull the zipper out and turn around. Facing me are three angry looking guys.

I walk over, sitting down on the only three bench and ignore the glares.

"Ricky, what happened?" Damon asks sounding just as angry as he looks.

"We got in a fight, okay? It's none of your business." I retort back.

"Yeah, it is my business! I'm the leader and if one of the group members runs off without saying where she's going I have a right to know what happened." He says, fuming now.

"Well I have no idea where she went. Sorry, but I can't help you." I say without looking at him.

"Ass." I hear him says under his breath, but then announces louder. "Sam and I will go check the lake, Jackson you wait here for her."

"What, no jobs for me Damon, I'm hurt." I spit at him.

""No Ricky, I'm not giving you a job. You'd probably just mess it up!" He says angrily and starts to walk away with Sam.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes because I'd probably just look like a five year old. I just watch them leave until they disappear completely. I then turn to Jackson who's staring intently at the ground. "Hey, did you guys eat yet?" I ask him.

He glances up at me with a look of disappointment and just shakes his head.

"Don't look at me like that! You don't know what happened." I spit at him from across the fire pit.

"Oh really? I'm pretty sure we all know what happened. We all know you left last night, and we saw how upset Amy was. Ricky, we heard every word of your fight! I'm pretty sure we know exactly what went on." He spits back angrily.

"Yeah, well I bet if you knew everything that went on you wouldn't be sticking up for her." I say standing up.

He stands up too. "Yeah I bet I would. I bet Damon and Sam would too. Maybe that's because we actually care about her." He's getting closer and closer as he talks." You've made her cry so many times over the last few days. Remember the first day? Remember how strong and funny she was. She's gone and it's entirely fault." He says jabbing my chest.

I can't help it. The stress of this whole trip got to me. Him jabbing me was the final straw. I swing my fist up, hitting his jaw with a sharp crack. I watch him go down, but before long he's up and hit me square in the face. I tackle him, throwing him to the ground.

I'm on top of him before he can get up this time. I've entirely lost control. My thoughts have gone blank. I hit him once, twice, three times before I'm pulled off. I glance over angrily and see Damon on one side, Sam on the other.

I look down to see Jackson sit up slowly. His lip is bleeding and has already started to swell. I bet he'll have a black eye, and surprisingly I actually feel sorry.

"What the hell was that?" Damon yells in my face.

I'm breathing too heavy to answer, so Jackson starts. "He sucker punched me in the face." He says before spitting out a mouthful of blood. "I got him back once before he threw me down, and well you saw the rest."

"What's the matter with you Ricky? Do you want everyone here to hate you, because if you do it's working." Sam says, the angriest I've seen him yet.

They're both still grabbing my arms tightly, but I jerk them out of their holds. "Just let me go, I'm not going to jump him or anything." I say calmly, although my breathing is still heavy. "I really am sorry man. The stress got to me."

Jackson doesn't say anything. He just walks over and grabs a water bottle from his pack.

Damon takes a deep breath than talks to me calmly, but you can still hear all the anger. "Seriously Ricky, that's no excuse. He had nothing to do with your fight with Amy."

"I know, I know. I said I was sorry. There's nothing else I can do about it." I say looking down, now embarrassed.

"Just go clean up. We need to go look for Amy." I only now notice the blood trickling from my eyebrow.

"Yeah I'll do that, oh but wait a second. I think I might know where Amy is." I say. I clean up the cut with water and then walk into the forest, leading Damon and Sam to the one place I never wanted to tell them about. Our waterfall.

When we get there I can see her footprints, but I can't tell if they're from today or not. "I'm not quite sure if these are from today." I tell them.

"Well we need to keep looking. I'm getting a little worried. It's been over an hour and she hasn't shown up yet." Damon replies looking around anxiously.

"Yeah I'll run back to camp and check, you guys wait here. If she isn't there I'll come back and we can start looking farther." I say and run back to camp, praying she's there.

**Damon's P.O.V: **

Today we've had way too much drama for my liking. Amy and Ricky had a fight, and then Jackson and Ricky had a fight and now we can't find Amy.

Me and Sam wait nervously. We both hope Ricky comes back telling us Amy's back at camp. Unfortunately he walks back after about 15 minutes looking upset.

"She's not there." He says, now sounding worried.

"We'll just keep looking." I say trying to stay calm before we continue in a straight line from the camp.

It's been half an hour since the waterfall when we finally catch a break.

"Guys look!" Sam says excitedly.

I jog over and see he's holding a piece of Amy's shirt.

"It was tied to a tree." He answers.

"She must've done it so she could find her way back." Ricky says. He's been fidgety and nervous since we started the hike. He looks a little calmer. Hopefully I do too.

"We'll just keep walking this way then. Tie that back onto the tree so we know how to get back." I tell Sam. He nods and follows my instructions.

We keep walking in hopes to find Amy.

**Amy's P.O.V: **

About another half an hour has gone by. I've tried to get my foot out but each time I do it just hurts worst. I've tried to keep yelling but my throats dry. I forgot water back at camp and now I'm tired. I look around for any source of water but there's nothing. That just means if the guys can't find me, I'll die sooner.

I cringe at the thought. This was supposed to be a harmless camping trip. Now it might be the last trip of my life. I think of all the times I've yelled at my parents, or my sister and regret them all. I remember the times I've ignored them, or told them I hate them. I start to cry, because for the first time I'm scared beyond words. And because there's nothing else to do. And finally because it has suddenly dawned on me that the last words to the guy I love was 'I hate you'.

I feel the tears leak down my face. For awhile that's all I focus on. Until I hear a rustle of leaves. I perk up at the sound, thanking God for help.

I scream at the top of my lungs when I see it's not the rescue I've been praying for.

**So, a cliffhanger! Thanks for all of the reviews last chapter! They all made me so happy. I tried to get this one up as soon as possible. Thanks to all my reviewers! I'll start writing the next chapter A.S.A.P!  
-Brooklyn* **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ricky's P.O.V: **

We've been walking for hours. I'm going crazy worrying about Amy. What if she's lost or hurt? It will be entirely my fault.

I walk, kicking the ground as we go. I suddenly jump at the sound of a piercing scream somewhere far off. I follow the direction the scream came from as fast as I can go, with Damon and Sam trailing behind. The only thing on my mind is getting to Amy.

**Amy's P.O.V: **

I stared into dark brown eyes. Standing in front of me was an old man. A grey beard covered most of his face. The skin I was able to see was wrinkled and his eyes were sunk deep. He had a ripped up, lumberjack hat on, along with a plaid winter coat. He has torn runners and jeans on. He was dirty and looked as if he had never taken a bath. I wanted to look away, but I was scared of what he would do if I wasn't looking.

He just squinted at me and cocked his head to the side, I held back a scream. He moved towards me, slowly and when he was just a couple feet away he bend down so he was on my level. I cringed and back as far away as I could get with my foot stuck.

He looked down as he noticed my foot stuck for the first time. He must know killing be would be easy now. I couldn't run. I couldn't hide.

He started coming closer again, and that's when I lost it. I just burst into sobs. I barely made out the words. "Puh-please," I plead between cries. "Just let me go!"

He looked me in the eyes and his eyebrows knotted, the corners of his mouth turning down. "That's what I'm trying to do sugar!" He said. I looked at him surprised. There was a slight Tennessee accent when he talked. His voice was soft and welcoming. It erased most of my fear.

"Wh- who are you?" I asked quietly, still unsure of the old man that was a mere few feet away.

"I'm Joseph, you can call me Joe though. What's a young girl like you doin' out here all alone?" He asked. Once again he cocked his head to the side.

"I got lost." I say looking down. I wonder how this old man could be so calm. Here I was, all by myself in the woods and he comes along and sees me screaming to no one. "What are you doing out here?" I asked curiously.

"I live in a cabin a little ways that way." He said pointing the way he came. "I thought I heard someone yellin' and I came to see who it was. I'm glad I did too 'cause there ain't no one out here for a long ways." He said

"Thank you." I whispered. He just gave me a simple, sweet smile. I was still nervous being close to him, but if he hasn't killed me yet, I doubt he was going to. I was a pretty easy target already.

I really looked at him for the first time. I guess my imagination was playing tricks on me because he wasn't as dirty as I thought. His eyes seemed welcoming, not dark and sunken. I gave him a small smile back.

"So let's check that leg of yours now." He said glancing at my foot which was twisted in a painful angle between the rocks. "Now how in the samheck did this happen?"

"I tripped." I confessed embarrassed.

"Oh, well let me see if I can getchya' out of there." He said. I watched as he stood up walked a few feet. He then picked up a big stick off the ground. He came back over and wedged it in the crevice between the two rocks. He pushed the end down and the rock lifted. "Now Hun, just pull yer foot right out." He said, a slight strain in his voice. I pulled, wincing in pain but managed to get my foot out completely.

He pulled the stick back and the rock fell into place. I sighed in ease when I noticed the pressure on my foot was gone. I then flinched slightly when I saw him swing the stick up. I closed my eyes but noticed there was no impact. I slowly opened my eyes, trailing them up. Joe was standing there holding the stick behind his head. Staring at me with a confused expression on his face.

"Now Hunny, I ain't gonna hurt you. You gotta learn to trust me." He said looking me in the eye. I nodded and gave him a smile. He returned it with a grin. "There ya go."

Suddenly I hear someone coming through the trees. The sound of feed stamping and branches cracking makes me jump. I look to where the noise is coming and after a moment, Ricky breaks through the trees. He stops short when he sees Joe beside me. His eyes go wide and he's staring at Joe. I glance nervously hoping he doesn't do anything stupid, but before I can say anything Ricky already had the old man on the ground.

He held Joes's arms pinned to the ground. Joe looked at me for help, but before I could manage a word Ricky started yelling. "What the hell did you do to her?" He spits in his face. "What did you do? Answer me."

I quickly glance away and see Damon and Sam come out of the trees where Ricky had just come through. I run over quickly. "Get Ricky off of him! Now!" I tell them, afraid Ricky might actually hit him.

Damon and Sam rush over and pull Ricky up off of Joe. I run over and give him my hand. I pull him up and he just brushes himself off. He looks at me and then at Ricky, who's still red in the face and glaring at Joe. "Quite a tackle that boy's got, that's for sure." Joe says now looking at me.

I nod and glare at Ricky. His face has gone from angry to shocked, and confused. His eyebrows are knit together, his eyes asking for answers. I look at Damon and Sam who give me the same expression.

"Well guys, this is Joe. He kind of saved me." I say sheepishly and give Joe a small smile. 

"I didn't save you sweetie. I just got you out quicker. I'm sure these three would've found you…" He says looking back over at the guys. "Eventually." He tacks on the end chuckling.

I look over smiling, but my smile melts away when I see the three angry expressions.

"Amy, you have some explaining to do." Damon says, breathless.

I nod and sit down. They all follow my lead, except for Joe who leans against a tree a few feet away. I then tell them everything.

**So I'm sorry that this chapter is short. I wrote a whole different scenario, but I decided it would be too overplayed and expected. I decided I liked this idea better! Tell me what you think.**

**Btw. I like Joe. He reminds me of Santa Claus. I don't think he'll stay in the story though, maybe just next chapter. Tell me what you think should happen with him! Thanks everyone! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Ricky's P.O.V: **

"Sorry Man." I say once Amy finishes her explanation. "I heard her scream, and just ran. I wasn't thinking."

"Don't worry 'bout it. The past is the past." The old man answers.

I nod and look back at Amy. She gives me a cold look then looks away. "Thanks again Joe, but its getting dark. I think we'll have to get going to make it back before dark." She says smiling at Joe.

He nods. "Nice meeting you sweetie. You guys too." He says smiling at us. "I was happy to help, but be careful from now on." He says giving her a concerned look.

"I will." She says smiling. "Are you guys ready to go?" She asks, her eyes gazing over me, landing directly on Sam and Damon.

"Yup, thanks for everything Joe." Damon says standing and shaking the old mans hand. Sam and I follow his lead and get up shaking Joe's hand. We watch as the peculiar old man leaves us alone in the forest.

Amy starts to get up but gasps and falls back to the ground. We all rush over, but Damon gets to her first.

"What's the matter Amy?" He asks quickly.

"My ankle, it just hurt when I stood up. I'm sure it will be fine, I just wasn't expecting the pressure." She says giving a small smile. She starts to get up again, but nearly falls before Damon catches her.

He then lays her onto her butt lightly and lifts her pant leg up, taking off her shoe and sock. We all wince at the site.

A large purple bruise covered her ankle. It wasn't the tinge of purple you usually see, but a bright purple. Surrounding the purple was a bright yellow that faded into the foot and up the leg. It look painful.

"Ames, you won't be able to walk." I say, assessing the damage. It must be broken. Sprains don't look that bad. She must've been pretty strong to keep that kind of pain quiet.

"Damn it!" She yelled frustrated. We all looked at her gaping, eyes wide. "What?" She asked angrily.

"Amy, it's okay. Broken ankles don't take too long to heal." Damon says trying to calm her.

"No! No! No!" She yelled back. "I needed help with my backpack now I need help just to walk! I don't like being the weakest link."

"We know." Sam said with a small grin. "But we really don't mind helping you Amy."

"Exactly." Damon said with a smirk. I just rolled my eyes. Amy wasn't that easy, she wouldn't be giving in that easy.

She gave a long, frustrated sigh. "Fine, Damon could you help me up?" What! She usually puts up a real fight. Then again she had a long day. I watch as she grabs his hand, careful of her foot and pulls her up to her feet. She wobbles a second and grabs on to his shirt tightly. I groan internally and how much help she'll need from him.

She started to do a little bit of a walking-hop action. I would've laughed if she hadn't been attached to Damon's shirt.

Damon then chuckled a bit and she shot him an annoyed glance. "What?" She said sounding frustrated. I smiled a bit. She was finally angry at someone other than me.

"Amy, we can't keep this up or it will be dark before we get back, and we won't be able to find our way in the dark." He says looking at her, now serious.

"What do I do? I can't walk!" She says angrily.

He lets go of her for a second and she slightly wobbles. He walks in front of her and bends down. "Grab on." He says simply. I let out a quiet groan. Sam must've heard because he looks at me and gives me a smirk. I glare right back, and then look back at Amy. She's biting her lip looking nervous but wraps her arms around his neck and cautiously climb on, being careful of her foot. He stands up and starts walking as if she's no weight at all. I roll my eyes at the show off and continue after them.

**Amy's P.O.V: **

I lay my head on Damon's shoulder and close my eyes. We've been walking for half an hour and he's still going strong so I figured a nap wouldn't hurt. Today has been long and stressful. Not to mention tiring. I just shrug off the events that happened earlier today with Ricky, and fall asleep on Damon.

**Damon's P.O.V: **

I feel Amy's head rest on my shoulder. She's probably tired after everything that happened today. I hear her breathing slow. I turn to Sam, and whisper to him, "Is she sleeping?" He nods. I turn back and continue walking the trail we made earlier, just a little more careful that I don't jostle her.

I hear a few cracking branches coming up quick. Ricky falls into a step beside me. "You want me to take her?" He whispers.

I shake my head, "I'm good. I don't want to wake her." I whisper back. I almost smirk at him. You can sense how jealous he is. I know she picked him, but then she ended it. That doesn't mean I won't try get my shot with her. She was such a sweetheart and so much more real that the other girls I met. I liked Amy, and I knew she felt a little something because I always caught her blushing.

I watched as Ricky slowed his pace and started walking behind me. We continued walking in our little line for three more hours. Amy slept the whole way. After carrying two packs, probably equaling 110 pounds, for two days, Amy didn't feel that heavy.

We finally got back to camp to see Fish over the fire, berries set out in a big bowl and water bottles ready. Jackson was pacing around looking nervous. He finally caught sight of us coming through the trees. "Thank God you found her!" He said breathing a sigh of relief. I nodded but jerked my head in her direction. He noticed her sleeping and nodded.

"She hasn't eaten all day though. I made this so everybody could eat when we got back." Jackson said shrugging his shoulders. I nodded and decided it would be better for her to eat.

"Hey Amy! Wake up Ames!" I say quietly. She starts to move her head, and then yawns loudly.

"What?" She asked disoriented.

"Time to eat." I said smiling. "Careful though. I'm going to let you down slowly, make sure you don't stand on your foot."

I bend down slowly, and when I feel her weight come off I stand to help her but when I look Ricky is already beside her, his hand on her waist. She looks at him angrily, but then she must have surrendered because she yawns again and then wraps her arm around his neck, leaning into him for support.

I glare as I watch him lead her to the fire. I guess he hasn't given up yet.

**Amy's P.O.V: **

Damon lets me down gently. I sway tiredly but suddenly feel a strong arm around my waist supporting me. I look over to see Ricky looking at me with concern. I glare at him coldly, but then I sigh and wrap my arm around his neck and lean into him. I'm just too tired to put up a fight. I'm too tired to care.

Ricky leads me over to the fire and gently helps me to sit down. He then takes a seat beside me and returns his arm to my waist. I lean into him again, not for comfort or because I like it, but I think if I try sit up myself, I'll fall right off this log from exhaustion.

Jackson comes over and hands us our plates of food. I spell the fish and my mouth waters. I prop myself up and start eating. Ricky keeps his arm around my waist the whole time, and eats with his left hand. It's gotten dark by now and a lot colder. I notice I'm just in a t-shirt and I feel the Goosebumps rising up. I suddenly feel someone drape a warm jacket over me. I look behind me and see Damon already walking away.

"Damon, wait!" I call over my shoulder. I watch as he slowly turns and faces me.

"Yes?" He says giving me his playful smirk, and even with Ricky's arm around me I can't help but feel some butterflies.

"Can you come here for a second?" I say and start to get up. Ricky helps me, but is now looking at me unsure. Damon makes his way over and stands in front of me. "Help me over there please?" I asked him shyly pointing towards the tents.

He nodded and looked at Ricky, who seemed to be unable to hide the glare. I know he is sorry, and I know he still likes me, but the spark has gone down with him. Until he can show he is mature and trustworthy, I don't want to be with him.

Damon took over, wrapping his arm around my waist as soon as Ricky released his hold. He led me towards the tents and stopped right in front of them.

"So, what did you need Amy?" He asked curiously.

"I just wanted to say thank you, for everything. You've been my best friend for this whole trip. You helped with my pack, and carried me all the way back to camp today. You've been amazing." I say shyly.

"Amy, I need to be honest. I don't want to be your best friend." He says simply. I can't disguise the hurt on my face, but before I turn away he grabs my hands. "I want to be more than friends. I know you chose Ricky, but c'mon Amy, he hasn't been treated you well at all. He doesn't deserve you."

I look into his bright blue eyes, and expect a spark, or fireworks, but nothing comes. Damon really is gorgeous, and hot and sexy, and all the things girls want but there's just no chemistry. Instead of the excitement I expect from his confession, I only feel angry. "Damon," I say calmly, but clearly upset. "Ricky hasn't treated me good but that's just because he's been jealous. I have treated him the best either, but I chose him because I really, really like him. I'm sorry." I say, letting the anger drain away.

He gives a sad sigh, and I really do feel bad. "It's okay, I was pretty sure you still were crazy about him. Why else would you forgive him so quickly? I just figured it was worth a shot." He gives me a small smile. "I'll stick with being your best friend Amy." I don't know if it was the emotion in his voice, or the look in his eyes, but I couldn't help but give him something I was sure he wanted. I went on my tiptoes and gave him a small kiss on the lips. Once I pulled away though, I realized I just made the biggest mistake.

Here I was, holding hands with Damon, wearing his jacket, giving him a kiss, and the guy I loved was only a few feet away. He was probably watching the whole thing. I look over and see I was right. The look in his eyes breaks my heart and I want to run over, but with my foot I can't.

I watch him walk over, say something to Jackson then go and sit down, his head resting on his hands. "Damon, I'm sorry. I was just-"

He shakes his head and cuts me off before I finish. "Don't worry. I get it. I'll help you find someway to make it up to Ricky." I'm sure my smile must be huge, because he gives me a smile back.

We make our way towards the fire, but before I get there Ricky stands up, quickly walking past me, keeping his eyes forward. I turn my head and watch as he makes his way into the wrong tent.

"Why's he in that tent?" Damon asks before I get a chance.

"He switched with me." Jackson answers, looking at me, disappointment clear in his face.

In that small action, I know it will take a lot to fix this. I thought he had to be trustworthy, but first I guess I have to be worthy of his trust.

**Thanks everybody for the reviews! I love reading and re-reading them all! I hope you liked this chapter. Hopefully a new one will be up tomorrow. Next chapter will be Ricky's P.O.V!**

**And Jewel, thanks again for the idea but this chapter was almost finished when you reviewed. It was an awesome idea though! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Ricky's P.O.V: **

I watched as Damon grabbed her hands gently, pulling her close. My stomach actually felt sick. They are looking into each others eyes and I feel a sharp pang of jealousy in my stomach. And then everything else disappears. I watch as Amy lifts herself up and kisses Damon. She pulls away, and I can't help but stare.

I can't believe after everything she kisses him. I actually feel everything crashing down. She looks at me and heartbreak covers her face. I turn away because right now I refuse to feel bad for her. I refuse to be part of her sick game anymore. I stand and walk over to Jackson who is staring in the direction of Amy and Damon in shock.

He's pulled out of his trance when I come and stand in front of him. "Jackson, please let me switch places with you." I nearly beg. I can't even imagine being stuck in the same tent as those two.

Jackson nods solemnly. "I'm sorry about Amy, man."

I nod and sit myself down beside him. My stomach turns as the scene replays in my head. I rest my head on my hands and close my eyes, just trying to block the image. I hear footsteps getting closer, and I know an apology will come, but I don't want to wind up crying, or beating up Damon so before they get to close I storm away to the smaller tent.

I crawl in, lie down in the first sleeping bag I see and pull the covers over my head. For once I just let the tears of anger, and frustration, and sadness well up and spill over. I silently fall into unconsciousness, tears running down my face.

**Amy's P.O.V: **

I wake up alone in the tent. I stretch and yawn, but then last nights event crash over me and I shake my head, holding in the tears. He hates me. Ricky completely hates me. I throw my hair up in a messy bun and hobble out of the tent, probably looking as crappy as I feel.

I see Damon, Sam and Jackson sitting around the fire pit. I glance around looking for Ricky but he's no where to be seen. I hop walk over slowly and I plop myself down beside Jackson. I watch from the corner of my eye as he slowly inches away.

I sigh to myself and rest my elbows on my knees and my head on my fists, holding back tears. Everyone but Damon hates me now. They know what I did with Damon, and they know how much I hurt Ricky. I've gone from being loved to hated in a snap, all because one stupid moment where I wasn't thinking.

The silence lingers in the air as everyone stares into the fire, avoiding awkward conversation. "I'm going for a walk or a hop or..." I don't finish, I just get up awkwardly, refusing to look at the disappointment that will be clear on their faces. I hobble through the forest, using a stick as a crutch for about half an hour and just sit on a rock. No one even offered to go with me, or help me up. Not that they should anymore, but it's out of character. It just shows that I'll need to find someway to gain back trust from everyone.

I wallow in my thoughts but jerk up when I hear a branch break somewhere close. I glance hoping for Ricky, but stare into the big green eyes of someone I don't recognize. "Who are you?" I say, using the stick to pull myself up.

"Um, I'm Drew. Who are you?" He says looking at me. I notice a guitar in his hand and give him a confused look.

"I'm Amy. Why are you out here all by yourself?" I ask curiously, keeping my distance.

"I'm in this summer camp thing and I went to get some air and got lost from my group. What about you?" He replies.

"I'm from the same camp. I just came out for a walk. My group isn't too far from here." I let my guard down a little knowing he's from my camp.

"Oh that's cool. I might have to go back with you. I've been walking for about two hours and I have no idea which way to go." He says giving me a small smile. I return it.

"That's fine." I say smiling. "But why do you have a guitar?"

"Oh yeah, well it attaches to my pack pretty easily and I thought the group would need some entertainment. The reason I have it now? Well I just needed to get away and playing helps calm me down." He says.

"Can I hear something?" I ask shyly. He gives me a nod and sits on the rock. I sit on a smaller rock across from him and listen.

He starts to play a soft, repetitive tune. Without thinking I start singing.

_Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same_

'_Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me want to die_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry_

_This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days  
You get older and blame turns to shame_

_Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me want to die_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry_

_Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried it's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah sorry_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry_

The guitar slows and comes to a stop. Drew looks at me. "Wow. You are amazing." I give a small smile, but I can't dole out any more enthusiasm. The lyrics weren't meant to be heard for enjoyment. They were meant to be a real apology, to Ricky.

"Well, you must be hungry." I say suddenly, trying to forget the song. "We should get back." He looks a bit confused but shakes it off and nods.

"Yeah, sounds good." He stands up and gives me his hand pulling me up. I wobble for a second but he quickly leans down pulling up my stick and handing it to me.

"Thanks." I say looking at him. This time I really look at him. He is actually really handsome. He's extremely tanned, with black hair that looks messy, but in the pretty sexy way. His large green eyes hold a lot of emotion and he has nice full lips. His t-shirt is tight against his chest and easily shows his well built body.

Any other time I would be ecstatic to be alone with this guy, but right now all I feel is guilt for even noticing his good looks when Ricky is somewhere upset and angry at me.

We start walking, well he walks, I hobble. He offered to help but I figure I'm in deep enough and having my arm wrapped around a random guys neck won't sit well with Ricky.

We are getting closer to camp and I breathe a sigh of relief. I arm and leg both hurt from the extra work. "Hey, have you seen anyone else out here? I almost forgot, this girl from our group got lost last night. We have no idea where she is."

I look in shock. Two people missing from one group. The leader will probably get in a load of trouble. "Not that I know of, sorry." He nods, his brow furrowed.

We finally get back to camp. I hear a lot of laughing and stare in shock when I realize another girl is at camp. I hop a bit faster and see a girl sitting on Ricky's lap. I gape at the image in front of me. The guys surround her staying as close as they can get. They are all smiling at her and laughing.

I see Drew looking at me from the corner of his eye. "Yeah, that's her." He doesn't sound exactly pleased.

"Who is she?" I say, not hiding the anger in my voice.

His voice drops a bit, in fear they might hear us. "Don't tell anyone I said this but she's pretty much the camp slut. She'll go for any guy, any time, any where."

The anger boils. I watch as the flirty Italian girl gently caresses Ricky's face. He looks back at her smiling. She then leans down and gives him a kiss.

My breath rushes out of my lungs. I know what Ricky felt now, but I'm guessing this is worse because compared to this kiss, my peck with Damon was nothing. She's now holding his face and his arms are wrapped around her waist. The guys are all staring, except for Sam who is looking down, red in the face. Damon looks past to see me, and clears his throat.

All the guys look up, shock covering their faces. The girl slowly pulls her lips off Ricky and then looks over giving me a small smirk. Ricky looks back rolls his eyes, then also gives me a smirk.

"The girls name is Adrienne." Drew whispers in my ear.

"Great." I say sarcastically. I start hobbling along awkwardly with the stick while everyone stares. Drew follows my lead, and before I can say anything puts his arm around my waist helping me towards the fire pit.

I look at him in slight shock and confusion but he just gives me a look, so I decide to keep quiet. I wrap my arm around his neck and we finish our walk to the log. He slowly lowers me down and then sits beside me.

Everyone is still staring at us intently. Adrienne is the first to speak. "Drew! How'd you get here?"

Drew looks over lazily. "Amy found me in the woods." He says simply.

She nods then turns back to Ricky. "Do you want to go for a walk?" She says running her fingers through his hair. I can't help but turn away.

"Definitely." I hear him say. I turn my attention back to them and watch as they walk away in to the forest, hand in hand.

**Ricky's P.O.V: **

I walk hand in hand with Adrienne towards the one place I thought would be mine and Amy's secret. The place I desperately wanted to keep a secret. Now though, telling someone else feels like one hell of a payback. Amy played with my feelings, made me feel jealous on purpose, and now she's going to know how it feels.

I guess it seems like I'm using Adrienne but she actually is gorgeous. She has long, smooth hair that curls perfectly even after being in the woods for a week. She has great curves and deep brown eyes. This started as a way to make Amy jealous but I really like Adrienne right now, and not just because she's amazing at making out, though that is a big reason.

"So, where are you taking me?" She says giving me a sexy smile.

"To a waterfall." I say giving her my signature smirk.

"I don't have a bathing suit." She replies, giving me a knowing look.

"Me neither." I say back keeping my eyes ahead, but still wearing a smirk.

We continue on in silence. When we get there though, her mouth drops. "Wow Ricky! This is beautiful."

Before I can even blink she's peeling her top off. "Whoa, you work fast." I say, smirking. She turns and gives me a wink. She then pulls off her jeans, leaving her in red lace bra and panties.

She then struts over to me, and I feel my breathing getting heavy. She gives me a grin then grabs my shirt. I help her pull it over my head. She then gets working on the zipper of my jeans. She's pulling them down when I hear a gasp.

I look towards the woods. Standing there, looking wide eyed and heartbroken is Amy. She releases one sob before she's running away. I watch in pain as she goes as fast as she can hobble. I close my eyes for a second and put my fingers on my temples.

I then feel Adrienne's hand run along my chest. "C'mon Ricky, might as well finish what we started." I take a deep breath, deciding what to do…

**Cliffhanger!**

**Btw. My idea for Drew is Drew Roy! He's gorgeous! Love him! **

**Anyway Jewel gave me the inspiration to bring Adrienne into the story! So everyone tell me if you want her and Drew to stay or not? **

**Anyway hope you liked the chapter! **

**-Brooklyn **


	17. Chapter 17

**So, I'm just curious… What is everyone's favourite episode of The Secret Life? Mine is New York, New York.! …And now to the story. **

**Amy's P.O.V: **

I limp through the forest as fast as I can. My mind is focused on two things, Ricky and Adrienne and not running into a tree.

I can't believe he's falling all over this girl he just met, not to mention have sex with her at our waterfall. The tears trail down my face, but they've become tears of anger, over tears of sadness. I stop running and catch my breath. I wipe the tears away and calm my breathing.

I walk back into camp hoping to be at least somewhat decent. I hobble forward and go straight to Drew. I try keep my voice calm, although yelling would be my first choice. "Can I borrow your guitar?" I say, trying to keep my voice even. "Please?" I tack on the end trying not to sound rude.

"Yeah, sure." He says, nodding. He walks over to where he placed his guitar and brings it over. "Just be careful." He says smiling.

I nod and give a small smile, which is the best I can manage right now. I take it out of his hands and limp into the forest the opposite way, anger fueling my walk.

**Ricky's P.O.V: **

"Adrienne, I-I can't." I say, sighing.

"Sure you can." She says smiling. She then leans up and kisses my neck, trailing her lips down until she reaches my collar bone. I nearly moan, but hold onto the look on Amy's face as my will to stop.

"No, no really, I can't Adrienne." I say grabbing her hands and pulling her away.

She gives me a small pout but then interlocks her fingers with mine. "We can still go for a swim." She says, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah I guess." I say smiling. I did feel bad that Amy saw everything, and I feel bad that she thinks I'm having sex. I'm still pretty pissed about how she treated me though, so a little dip couldn't hurt.

She leads me over and we slide into the water. She moans as the warm water rushes over her, I follow her in and feel my muscles relax in the water. As soon as I sit down Adrienne sits on my lap, her legs wrapping around my back. He arms wrap around my shoulders.

"Now that we have some privacy…" She says trailing off, and leaning in for a kiss. I let her bring her lips onto mine, and follow all the actions any other guy would but in the back of my mind I know I'd rather it be Amy.

Amy's P.O.V:

I strum the guitar strings hard, yet careful not to let my anger out. I might end up breaking them.

I start playing a tune, letting my anger come out through the notes.

_The story starts when it was hot  
And it was summer  
And I had it all  
I had him right there where I wanted him_

She came along  
Got him alone  
And let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage

I never saw it coming  
Wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated  
Just who I was dealing with

She had to know  
The _pain__ was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated  
Just who she was stealing from_

She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the _mattress__, whoa  
_

_Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the __playground__  
Won't make you many friends_

She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better  
Than revenge… 

I'm about to continue when I'm cut off, "Whoa, well Adrienne's really got to someone." I hear from behind me. I jerk my head to see Drew walking towards me with his hands in his pockets.

"How can you stand her?" I say angrily.

"It's easy, ignore her." He says like it's the simplest thing in the world.

"Easy for you to say. You didn't walk in on her and Ricky about to have sex." I say with a frown.

I watch as his eyebrows raise and his eyes go wide. "Oh, and I take it you like Ricky."

"We were kind of a thing for a few days, but well as you can see, it's over, I guess." I say nervously.

"You know what? I think he still likes you. Adrienne's just good for one thing, and soon he'll get tired of her." He says giving me a smile.

"I think he hates me." I say honestly, resting my chin on the guitar.

"Well, do you want to find out?" He says with a mischievous smile.

"What did you have in mind?" I say, perking up.

"Well, we won't actually do anything 'cause I have a girlfriend at home but why don't we act like we're into each other? Like girlfriend, boyfriend?"

I let a small smirk cross my face as he continued. "And if he acts jealous or tells me to back off then we'll know he's still into you."

"Sounds good to me." I answer smiling.

"But," he says looking into my eyes. "If this is going to work we can't let anyone know it's fake. We don't have to make out or anything but we have to act like a couple around everyone." I nod.

"Anyway, I think we should sing a song tonight around the bonfire." He says giving me a smile. "Introduce us as a couple, I guess."

"Definitely." I answer. For the next few hours we work on the perfect duet for tonight.

**Ricky's P.O.V: **

Adrienne was now sitting on my lap, her back leaning against my chest. "I know you liked her, or still like her, but what's so special about that girl? What do you like about her?" Adrienne says as she plays with my fingers.

"I don't really want to talk about it." I answer, closing my eyes.

"C'mon. Is she a good kisser? Is she good to sleep with?" Adrienne presses.

"Adrienne I like her, I mean liked her, because she was nice and sweet. She sang these amazing songs, and her voice was incredible." I say, smiling to myself.

"I can sing." She says. I can actually hear the pout in her voice.

"You'll have to show me sometime." I say absentmindedly.

"Tonight!" She says excitedly. "At the bonfire!"

"Sure." I say, unenthusiastically.

"C'mon, we have to get back. I have to use Drew's guitar to practice!" She says getting up.

I let out a sigh but pull myself from the water. I ring out my boxers as well as I can and pull my clothes on over top.

Adrienne pulls on her clothes and we make our way back to camp. She grabs my hand and locks our fingers.

When we get back to camp I notice Damon, Sam and Jackson around the pit, eating berries and beans.

"Great combo guys." I say smirking.

"It's disgusting." Sam says looking at the plate with a disgusted look on his face. I laugh at his face expression when I take a handful of his berries, popping them into my mouth.

"Where's Drew?" Adrienne says enthusiastically.

"In the woods somewhere with Amy." Damon says. I notice the guys eyes all shoot to my face, looking for my reaction. I am just able to hide my curiosity and anger. Why does every guy have to go for Amy? Everything would be so much easier if there wasn't any competition.

Adrienne looks up at me. "Well?" She says.

"Well what?" I ask.

"Let's go find them." She says, as if I'm stupid for not realizing.

"Yeah, sure." I say keeping my voice leveled, although inside I'm dying to run out to find them.

We walk into the woods in the direction the guys pointed to. I perk up when I hear Amy laughing. I walk towards the sound but before I get to far I hear branches snapping.

Amy and Drew walk out from the trees. She's on his back, her arms wrapped tight around his chest, while his legs sit under her thighs, holding her tight. My jaw clenches at their close proximity.

"Drew!" Adrienne says as soon as their in site. "Can I borrow your guitar?"

I then notice he has a guitar in his hand. He nods handing it to her.

"I'm hungry, can we go?" Amy says quietly, bringing her lips close to his ear.

He smiles back at her. "Definitely." Drew answers with a smile. I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Bye guys." Drew says, giving me a wink as he goes. I nearly yell at him for being so damn immature but that would show Amy that I actually care, which wouldn't be good right now.

Adrienne leads me farther into the woods and I sit, acting amused and excited as she writes and sings but really I just keep comparing her to Amy. Sure she's an amazing kisser, and Adrienne's body is to die for, she has a cute, bubbly personality and seems really strong, but she's lacking the sweetness Amy has. Amy has an innocence and such a soft personality that draws everyone to her. The comparisons between the two don't even come close.

But here I am, sitting with Adrienne, the sexy, strong, stubborn, and cocky girl that would've slept with me the first time she met me while Amy is off with Drew, laughing and giggling and probably falling for him because he's doing the one this I didn't. He's treating her like he doesn't want to lose her.

**Amy's P.O.V: **

I get back to camp. The guys all smile when they see me on Drew's back. He starts walking over to the fire pit where everyone's surrounded but before he does, he starts spinning in circles. I try closing my eyes, but I can't help but release a scream. I feel as if any second I will be falling to the ground.

The wind stops around me and I slowly open my eyes. There are doubles of everything and they keep moving. Drew lets me off his back and slowly rests me on my good foot. When he let goes I go spiraling towards the ground. He catches me laughing, before I actually fall.

"Whoa!" he says laughing. I start laughing too.

"There are two of you." I say trying to focus on him.

"Well that can't be good." He says, still chuckling. I then feel his hands on my waist, and feel myself being lifted. He carries me in a fireman's carry and places my butt on a log.

"Stay there." He says. I close my eyes, trying to calm the dizzy feeling. I open up to see Drew inches from my face.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" He says smiling.

"Two." I answer, rolling my eyes.

"Okay, good." He says giving me a smile before sitting down beside me, his arm capturing my waist. He pulls me close, and I gladly accept. Keeping up the charade would actually be pretty easy. I wasn't into Drew but he was so easy to be with. I could talk to him, and I sang for him. Everything felt natural. He would be a good best friend.

We ate, and talked to the guys and acted all cutesy but in the back of my mind I couldn't help but wonder how far did Adrienne and Ricky go? What were they doing now? And will this plan actually work?

I felt like I was a step behind everything.

**So, I think I'll keep Drew and Adrienne in for a little while. They bring a little drama, which every good story needs! Hope everyone likes it. Thanks again for the reviews! Next update soon! **

**Btw. That song is Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift (Who I get to see this July!)**

**And I forgot to mention the song in the last chapter was Sorry by Buckcherry **


	18. Chapter 18

**Ricky's P.O.V: **

Adrienne decided any song worth singing wouldn't have an acoustic guitar. I told her about Jackson's iPod dock and she decided she would use that instead since she had her iPod.

We make our way back to camp. I walk in to see Amy and Drew snuggling. She's leaning into her chest and his arm is wrapped protectively around her waist. A few days ago that was me. I can't help but get angry, even though my arm is around Adrienne.

I watch as she looks up at me, her gaze lingers on Adrienne, who is tucked under my arm. Before she stares for too long, she looks away and into Drew's face. She smiles and tucks herself tighter into him. He smiles back and pulls her closer.

I feel my face heating up with anger and I know it's probably red but I can't help it. I feel Adrienne tug on my arm. I look down to see her scowling, and barely resist rolling my eyes. "Yes?" I ask, putting on my best fake smile.

"Stop staring at her!" She whispered angrily.

"I'm not staring." I say seriously.

She rolls her eyes and grabs my hand, leading me towards the fire pit. I try to keep focused on the fire, or Damon, anywhere else, but my eyes keep glancing towards Amy and Drew.

Once we sit down and eat some beans Drew sits up smiling. "So guys, thanks for sharing what you have with us." He said signaling towards himself and Adrienne. "Anyways, Amy said that she sang for you guys before, and me and her have a little something to sing for you."

Everyone smiles, except me and Adrienne. I know Adrienne thought tonight she'd be in the spotlight, and I just wasn't in a great mood.

I watch as Drew stands and grabs his guitar. He walks back and sits beside Amy. He starts up a sweet, slow tune, and Amy's amazing voice breaks the silence.

**Amy's P.O.V:**

Drew sits back beside me, giving me a friendly smile before strumming the guitar lightly. I take a small breath and start into the song.

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance.  
I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down.  
Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet.  
Give it a try, it'll be alright._

_The room's hush, hush,  
And now's our moment.  
Take it in feel it all and hold it.  
Eyes on you, eyes on me.  
We're doing this right._

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.  
Spotlight shinning, it's all about us.  
It's all about us.  
And every heart in the room will melt,  
This is a feeling I've never felt but,  
It's all about us._

I listen as his sweet, melodic voice starts into the song, his bright green eyes on me and from the corner of my eye I see Ricky squirming.

_Suddenly, I'm feeling brave.  
Don't know what's got into me,  
Why I feel this way.  
Can we dance, real slow?  
Can I hold you, real close?_

_Before I start up again, I look around at all the guys. Everyone is smiling, except for Ricky and Adrienne. Ricky is staring at the ground as Adrienne glares at me. I give her a smirk and start. _

_The room's hush, hush,  
And now's our moment.  
Take it in feel it all and hold it.  
Eyes on you, eyes on me.  
We're doing this right._

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.  
Spotlight shinning, it's all about us.  
It's all about us.  
And every heart in the room will melt,  
This is a feeling I've never felt but,  
It's all about us._

We sing together, our voices combining in a sweet harmony. I look in his eyes, hoping for the squirming reaction from Ricky.

_Do you hear that love?  
They're playing our song.  
Do you think we're ready?  
Oh I'm really feeling it.  
Do you hear that love?  
Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love?  
They're playing our song.  
Do you think we're ready yet?  
Love I'm really feeling it.  
Do you hear that love?  
Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love?  
They're playing our song.  
Do you think we're ready yet?  
Love I'm really feeling it.  
Do you hear that love?  
Do you hear that love?_

_Lovers dance when they're feeling in love.  
Spotlight shinning, it's all about us.  
It's all, all, all, all.  
Every heart in the room will melt,  
This is a feeling I've never felt, but  
It's all, all about us._

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.  
Spotlight shinning, it's all about us.  
It's all about us.  
And every heart in the room will melt,  
This is a feeling I've never felt but,  
It's all about us._

We finish the song and I smile at everyone. Ricky has recovered from his earlier nervousness, or whatever that was. He's now looking at me. I hold my ground and look back, holding his eyes until he breaks away. I take this as a win, that is until I watch him wrap his arm around Adriennes neck. He dives in for a deep kiss and when he comes up he whispers something in her ear she nods and giggles, while my stomach turns.

**Ricky's P.O.V: **

I hope Amy didn't notice my discomfort through the song. I felt myself twitching and squirming as I watched her and Drew smile at each other and sing the lyrics of _their _song. Once she finishes she looks over all the guys, and then looks at me. Our eyes meet and her gaze lingers, challenging me. I then look away sick of the jealous feeling I get seeing her and Drew.

I decide to challenge her right back. I turn to Adrienne giving her my signature smirk, the one told to be extremely sexy, and then pull her in for a kiss. When she pulls away, she is flushed. I lean over and whisper, my lips close to her ear "Will you sing now, babe?".

She nods and lets out a giggle. She then walks over to Jackson, asking for his docking station.

Amy watches with a confused look on her face. Adrienne takes the docking station from jackson and places it on the log, sticking her iPod in and facing everyone. Without any introduction she burts into song. Her voice is strong, but nowhere near Amy's.

**Amy's P.O.V: **

Adrienne then gets up and walks over to Jackson. I hear her ask for his docking station so she can sing. I can't help but frown in confusion. She's going to sing now. I pray she's bad because if she's better that's just one more reason Ricky will stay with her. One more reason he'll like her better. I thought my voice made me special but if Adrienne is just as good, or better, I actually don't know what I'll do.

Without introduction the music starts, a fast upbeat tempo. She burts into song, her voice strong and projected.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby  
But you keep fronting  
Saying what you going do to me  
But I ain't seen nothing_

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby  
But you keep fronting  
Saying what you going do to me  
But I ain't seen nothing

Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna  
What I want to do is spring this on you  
Back up all of the things that I told you

You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I watch in shock as she sits on Ricky's lap, practically giving him a lap dance. He doesn't look too excited, then again, he doesn't look like he's against it.  
_  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby  
But you keep fronting  
Saying what you going do to me  
But I ain't seen nothing_

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby  
But you keep fronting  
Saying what you going do to me  
But I ain't seen nothing

You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? 

I look around and see the guys jaws are practically on the floor, they're eyes like saucers. I look at Drew who doesn't look surprised. He looks at me and sighs, knowing myy humiliation and discomfort.

_Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know_

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby  
But you keep fronting  
Saying what you going do to me  
But I ain't seen nothing

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby  
But you keep fronting  
Saying what you going do to me  
But I ain't seen nothing

She finishes with a long, lingering kiss. Then she turns to us, while staying on his lap, giving me a big grin. I roll my eyes and tuck myself into Drew, holding back tears. I knew this plan wouldn't work. Ricky doesn't need me, he wants Adrienne. So I lean into Drew, for comfort because right now I need a friend.

**Ricky's P.O.V: **

After recovering from Adrienne's little show, we get ready for bed. Adrienne borrows one of my shirts and Drew borrows a pair of sweats from Damon. We sorted out sleeping arrangements.

Damon, Jackson, Amy and Drew will squeeze into the larger tent, while Sam, Adrienne and I squeeze into the smaller tent. "So, how did you like it?" Adrienne whispers seductively.

I give her a smirk, 'cause that's what's expected, and tell her "Loved it babe." But really, I feel terrible. My stomach is in knots because I saw how upset Amy was before she was able to turn away and tuck her face into Drew's chest.

I go to sleep, wrapped up with Adrienne, after ignoring her attempts at sex, thinking of Amy, and how mixed up everything got.

**Hey everybody! Sorry I'm updating so late at night, but I wanted to get this up today. I'm going to try to get a chapter up tomorrow especially for Charlie for her birthday!  
So thanks so much for your reviews! I save them all in my email and re-read them all the time, just so you know! -Brooklyn **

**Oh yeah! Songs are  
(Amy's) All About Us-He is We**

**(Adrienne's) Buttons-Pussycat Dolls**


	19. Chapter 19

**!Word to Reviewers!- Hey! I'm sorry, but after today people without accounts won't be able to send me their reviews! Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love them and they completely make my day, but it's gotten too stressful. You guys give me so many ideas, and really they're great, but it's become really hard to keep up. I have idea's that I want to follow, but then I feel like if I don't listen to your ideas you will get mad, or hate the story. I really am sorry, and I hope you still read it, but I just can't deal with all your expectations. So today and tomorrow are the last days for reviews from you readers without accounts. Sorry guys… -Brooklyn. **

**Amy's P.O.V**

I wake up feeling big, strong arms wrapped around me. I cuddle in to Ricky's chest, and take a glance at his face. My smile melts when I see it's not Ricky, but Drew holding me. Last nights events spring into my mind and I sigh. Nothing is ever going to be right between us again.

I wriggle out of Drew's arms. He is such a nice guy, and I'm guessing he'll have to leave today to find his group, but I can't gather the sadness I should. I'm not really that upset over him leaving because I know when he goes, so will Adrienne.

I walk out of the tent and see Ricky sitting on a log around the fire, by himself. I take a deep breath and walk over, planning on grabbing water from my pack and leaving.

I walk over and refuse to look at Ricky. I unzip my pack and grab a bottle of water, heading back to the tent. "Amy," I hear, and stop dead in my tracks.

I turn nervously, facing Ricky, but not meeting his eyes. "Yes?" I say, my voice clearly shaking.

His mouth opens, but closes again, and opens, and closes. His eyebrows are set in a deep frown and he looks concentrated, and focused on saying something.

I assume he'll say sorry. Sorry for treating me how he did, or for moving on so quickly, even though I did the same things. I'd say that it's okay, but he'd remind me he still doesn't want me, he'd remind me about Adrienne. This is how I imagine the conversation will go and so before it can get to that, I shake my head and turn, practically running into the tent.

**Ricky's P.O.V: **

"Amy," I start as she walks back to the tent.

I watch her sudden stop. She slowly turns, risking a look at me. She avoids my eyes, looking anywhere else. "Yes?" She asks. That one word is shaky. I try to start, to say anything but nothing comes out. I can feel the confusion and wonder in her face reflected onto mine.

I don't know if she wants me, or if she needs me like I need her. She looks at me, wondering what I'm trying to say. I'm trying to tell her I care about her, that I want her, that Adrienne means nothing. Before any of that makes its way out of my lips, she looks to the ground and shakes her head. She then jogs into the tent, leaving me feeling more alone then ever.

**Damon's P.O.V: **

Right now I'm really, really confused as to what's going on with Amy and Ricky. What I've got right now is that Amy and Ricky were together, but they got into a fight, then Adrienne came and latched on to Ricky, and then Drew showed up and started getting cuddly with Amy. Now Ricky is with that slut Adrienne, while Amy and Drew have a thing but neither of them got over each other. I thought coming in to the forest and being in the middle of nowhere with three complete strangers would be less drama than New York. Apparently I was wrong.

I wake up to see Amy sitting beside Drew, who's still sleeping. She's just sitting there with a frown looking off to nowhere. I yawn giving her the warning that I'm awake and sit up. By now she's looking at me with big, innocent eyes. She looks confused and tired and I really want to help her. As she said, I'm her best friend.

"Hey Amy." I say giving her a small smile. She returns it with ease. I'm glad she trusts me. I guess even though I didn't get her to like me the way I would've liked, this is a close second because right now I'm the only one she can really talk to.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I ask her, hoping to let her blow off some of her steam.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She says quietly. We stand up and leave the tent. On our way to the woods she bites her bottom lip nervously, avoiding looking at Ricky. I keep glancing over to see his eyes trailing her. I smile. This might be an easier fix than it seems.

We finally get into a quiet secluded spot and I sit on the ground. She follows me and plops down beside me.

"So," I say to break the silence. Without a word she leans into my side. I wrap my arm around her and just hold her there, trying to be the best friend I can be.

Finally after what seemed like hours she lifts her head. She looks into my eyes with such a sad, heartbroken look. Her eyes scream help, and the dark circles below add to the look of exhaustion and desperation.

"Damon," She starts, her voice quivering. "Everything has gotten so messed up."

"I know Ames, but everything is going to work out fine, trust me." I say giving her a small, hopefully reassuring smile.

She tries to return it, but it falls into more of a grimace. "Thanks Damon, but I don't see how."

We both know what she's talking about. Ricky and Amy seem to have some twisted, complicated mess of a relationship, and there's some serious construction that needs to happen to fix it.

"Well, what's going on with you and Drew?" I ask, trying to figure everything out for myself.

She looks up at me, her eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. "What do you mean?" She asks, her voice barely more than a squeak.

I try to decipher why she's acting the way she is, but I come up blank. "I mean you and Drew are together now. How's that going?"

She seems to release a breath and relax a bit. "Oh that's going good. We just met yesterday but he seems like such a great guy. I can be myself around him." She seems to be saying these things with little emotion, as if they're practiced, written for her. I eye her warily but she looks back to the ground, drawing in the dirt with her finger.

"That's good." I say and stare at her, trying to figure out just what I can do to help this girl who's changed completely from the girl I met the first day. She went from strong and funny, and bright to weak, tired, and exhausted. She nods and for a few moments we just sit there, thinking about nothing and avoiding the inevitable, going back to camp, the place with drama, and complications. But soon we make our way back and I watch for the shift in her expression. Her face goes from the openly heartbroken girl, to an expression where her emotions are closed off, except for the one she can't hide, her sadness.

**Amy's P.O.V: **

I get back to camp to see Drew sitting there, smiling at me. I return it with some difficulty because from the corner of my eye I can see Ricky and Adrienne snuggled together, her on his lap, and his hand stroking her hair.

I walk over and sit with Drew, cuddling into his arm, because even though it isn't Ricky, it's the closest thing I have.

"So Amy," he starts. I look up into his bright green eyes. "Damon, Adrienne and I are going to go looking for our group. He knows where they should be and how to get back so he'll be leading us there this afternoon. Before I go I wanted to know if you could sing once more for me?"

I look around and all the guys have there eyes on me. I can't say no, so I give a small nod. "Great!" he says his eyes twinkling.

"Wait," I hear someone's nasally voice reply. I look over to Adrienne, who's wearing a small smirk, and holding tightly to Ricky's hand. I keep my eyes away from his and focus on Adrienne.

"Yes?" I say tightly, trying as best I can not to growl the word.

"Can we pick the song you sing, like the tune? Like, each one of us picks a song for you to sing." I hear her mumble a bit quieter "Maybe you'll actually sound better with a real tune." She then gives a fake smile, cocking her head to the side.

"Sure, if it's off my iPod." I say raising my eyebrows. I was definitely not going to let her pick one of her songs like last night.

"Fine, jeez you don't have to be such a bitch." She says, rolling her eyes before continuing. "Where's the iPod, I want to pick my song first."

I hand her my iPod with a cold expression. She plugs in her headphones and flips through the songs until she finds one she likes, she then hands it around. The guys all pick the tunes and decide they're ready.

I sigh before standing and taking my iPod from Jackson. I plug it in and play the song Adrienne chose, letting the words come to me, not bothering on wasting my time practicing a song for her.

The tunes from the guitar fill the air and I let go.

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me  
You, have knocked me off my feet again, got me feeling like a nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard calling me out when I'm winded  
You, picking on the weaker man._

You can take me down, with just one single blow  
But you don't know, what you don't know

Someday, I'll be living in a big ole city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides and your wildfire lies and your humilation  
You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them  
I walk with my head down tryn'a block you out, cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again

I bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now, cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know, what you don't know

Someday, I'll be living in a big ole city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar talking over a football game  
With that same big, loud opinion but nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing, but all you are is mean

All you are is mean, and a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life,  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday, I'll be living in a big ole city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, why you gotta be so mean?  
Someday, I'll be living in a big ole city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, why you gotta be so mean?

I finish and give her, her own fake smile back. She's now glaring daggers but I just skip my gaze back over to the iPod, briefly seeing the guys shocked expressions and Drew's smirk.

"So, Jackson next?" I say sweetly and quickly start up a new song, once again I let the words just come.

_You're better than the best  
I'm lucky just to linger in your light  
Cooler than the flip-side of my pillow, that's right  
Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where you send me  
Let's me know that it's okay, yeah it's okay  
And the moments when my good times start to fade_

You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed  
Sing like a bird,  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record,  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like fool,  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold,  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile

I look at Jackson's smiling face, and know I did good on his song.

_Even when you're gone  
Somehow you come along just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack  
And just like that  
You steal away the rain  
And just like that_

You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed  
Sing like a bird,  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record,  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like fool,  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold,  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile

Don't know how I lived without you  
'Cuz everytime that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile  
You make me dance like fool, Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile

_You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed  
Sing like a bird,  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record,  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like fool,  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold,  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile_

Jackson gives me one last, bright smile. I look at the guys and decide to do Sam's song next.

**Next chapter will be coming soon, it will finish Amy singing… Tonight, or early tomorrow. If you haven't yet, read the top please! –Brooklyn!  
****P.S. Happy Birthday Charlie!**

**Songs  
To Adrienne: Mean-Taylor Swift  
To Jackson: Smile-Uncle Kracker**

**Sorry they aren't all Taylor Swift, but I like this song Smile and wanted it in there.. besides its cute! (: **


	20. Chapter 20

**This is mainly a song chapter! Next one will be more dialogue! (: **

The upbeat music radiated through the speakers. I took a deep breath, gave Sam a smile and started.

_I'll be right here when you need me  
Anytime just keep believin  
And I'll be right here  
If you ever need a friend  
Someone to care and understand  
I'll be right here_

All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here

Isn't it great that you know that  
I'm ready to go wherever you're at  
Anywhere I'll be there

All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away

Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here

Whenever you need me  
There's no need to worry  
You know that I'm gonna be  
Right here

Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here  


Sam belts out a "Woo!" and everyone laughs. For the first time he seems carefree and I can't hold back a smile.

"Thanks Sam!" I say, biting my lip. He nods and gives a quick fist pump, which makes me laugh so hard it's probably unnatractive.

I then look at Damon. I cock my head to the side and he mirrors it. "Damon…" I start, rolling my eyes with a smile. "You've been absolutely amazing to me while we've been here. I hope I do this song justice."

The soft piano comes through the speakers and I take a deep breath.

_Every now and then  
We find a special friend  
Who never lets us down  
Who understands it all  
Reaches out each time you fall  
You're the best friend that I've found  
_

_I know you can't stay  
A part of you will never ever go away  
Your heart will stay_

I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life would just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way

I don't need eyes to see  
The love you bring to me  
No matter where I go  
And I know that you'll be there  
Forever more apart of time, you're everywhere  
I'll always cares

And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you  
I'll be standing by your side and all you do  
And I won't ever leave  
As long as you believe  
You just believe

__I finish as the piano fades. I look up at him and he gives me a breathtaking smile, rather than his usual smirk. He gives me a wink, which I return and continue on to the iPod.

"Wait!" Damon says, jumping up and rushing towards me. "Amy, I, I usually don't do this, well I mean, I've never done this," he says nervously, looking at the ground. "but I'd like to try a song for you." He looks up at me through his eyelashes and I give him a big smile.

"Oh my gosh, ofcourse!" I say giving him a quick hug. He nods, trying to regain his composure. He walks over to the iPod and chooses a song quickly, so he must've had it planned.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky.  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we'll be friends forever,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive - not dead.  
Tell me that we'll be friends forever..  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

_The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life._

I stare in awe at his amazing, sweet, breathtaking voice, and then smile at the song. I run up wrapping my arms around his shoulders tightly. He hugs back and then kisses my cheek.

We both pull away, smiling. I then walk over to the iPod. When I get there though, I realize I have to decide who to sing to now, Ricky or Drew. Crap! I stand there a few seconds, wasting time, but finally decide to save Ricky's for last.

I turn around. "Drew, I've only known you for a really short time, but you've been amazing." I give him a sweet smile.

I then turn on Drew's song and the guitar fills the forest air.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a __house of__ cards  
You're the kind of reckless that should send me running  
But I kinda know that I won't get far_

And you stood there in front of me just  
Close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of

Drop everything now  
_Meet me in__ the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the __pain___

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something  
you find I'm even better than you imagined I would be  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world,

_but with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently  
But I really wish you would_

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

I run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go wild  
Just keep on keepin _eyes on me___

It's just wrong enough to make me feel right  
Lead me up the _staircase__  
Won't you whisper soft and slow  
I'm captivated by you baby like a fireworks __show___

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile 

I end the song, out of breath. Everyone claps and I know this was one of my best songs yet. I smile breathlessly, but it fades when I realize I have to sing for Ricky.

I walk over to my iPod slowly, putting off the inevitable.

"Ames?" Ricky says hesitantly.

"Yeah?" I say, turning nervously.

"I didn't pick a song, I wanted you to." He says giving me a small, wavering smile.

I return the small smile and nod. Now I just have to choose, which is nearly impossible. Finally I decide on a mild tune and take a few seconds to plan my words. I finally walk back over to the guys, take a deep breath, and start, looking into Ricky's eyes.

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
How we met  
And the sparks flew instantly  
And people would say they're the lucky ones_

I used to know my place was a spot next to you,  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat  
Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on

Oh, a simple complication,  
Miscommunications lead to fallout,  
So many things that I wish you knew  
So many walls up that I can't break through

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dyin' to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  


I watch as his face twists in confusion. I don't care about the act with Drew anymore, I just care about Ricky knowing how I feel.

_Yeah  
I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

Next chapter

How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy  
And you're doing your best to avoid me

The lyrics have gone from sadness to anger, as Adrienne tucks closer into his arm smirking at me.__

I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
Of how I was losing my mind when I saw you here  
But you held your pride like you should have held me, 

He guiltily looks at the ground_. _

_Oh I'm scared to see the ending why are we pretending this is nothing  
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how  
I've never heard silence quite this loud.  
_

He looks up in shock at my words; I finally told him I missed him. Now I just prayed it wasn't a mistake.  
_  
Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
Yeah  
And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

This is looking like a contest  
Of who can act like they care less  
But I liked it better when you were on my side  


I sing truthfully, forgetting about everyone. I'm finally giving him the choice. I'm his if he wants me, and I've never felt more vulnerable_._

The battle's in your hands now  
But I would lay my armor down  
If you say you'd rather love than fight

So many things that you wish I knew  
But the story of us might be ending soon

I sing this line looking at Adrienne, knowing she could easily everything me and Ricky built up.__

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
Yeah  
And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now  
Now, Now, Now

And we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me?  
Yeah  
And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, cause we're going down.  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

The End

I finish, feeling embarrassed and vulnerable. All the guys, and Adrienne, are staring, jaws dropped. Damon is first to regain his ability to move. He smiles and gives me small thumbs up. I give him a small smile back and clear my throat.

"Well, that's everyone. I hope you guys liked it. The songs just kind of came to me and well, yeah, I hope you liked it." I ramble. "I'm going to the tent now."

I start walking quickly, but before I make it I feel hands grab my shoulders. I'm spun around and suddenly Ricky's lip crash onto mine. After everything that happened, with Adrienne and Drew and Damon, this shouldn't be happening, but it is and it feels absolutely, positively right.

He pulls away and gives me the most breathtaking smile, his eyes twinkling. "I love you Ames." He says smiling.

I pull him into a hug. "I love you too."

**So, I hope you guys liked it. Next chapter we'll be saying goodbye to Adrienne and Drew, well until later in the story! (; **

**!Read Please! So, I'm not sure if I'll be able to go through with just allowing account members to review. I'm actually so amazed with your reviews. You guys made my week! I'm sorry if I pressured you into making accounts or anything, but I really was stressed about everything but after all your feedback I think I'll have to keep it how it is. You reviewers are actually AMAZING! Which is why I decided I had to give you another chapter tonight! **

**Songs**

**(Amy to Sam) Right Here-Miley Cyrus  
(Amy to Damon) Remember Me this Way-Jordan Hill  
(Damon to Amy) I'll Be-Edwin McCain  
(Amy to Drew) Sparks Fly-Taylor Swift**

**(Amy to Ricky) Story of Us-Taylor Swift**


	21. Chapter 21

**Warning! There is some swearing in this chapter! I've changed the rating to T. Just to let everyone know. **

**Amy's P.O.V: **

I look over Ricky's shoulder to see Damon, Jackson and Sam all wearing big, goofy grins. Drew is looking at me, giving me a smile and an 'I told you so' look. Adrienne is glaring daggers at me, but right now I don't care. I'm in Ricky's arms and it feels perfect.

Ricky pulls away and gives me another small kiss and then turns to everyone, putting his arm around my waist. "Sorry Adrienne, but I don't think this is going to work out." He says. I look up at him grinning but when I look back to Adrienne, her expression has gotten even angrier.

"I don't think so! You are so not dumping me for this weak, little bitch!" She yells, her words so harsh that I flinch. The words echo off the trees, and I take a deep breath, ready to take her on.

"Weak little bitch? Excuse me? Sorry I'm not a whore like you, but that definitely doesn't make me weak!" I spit back at her.

Her mouth drops, along with all the guys. Her look of surprise quickly disappears and changes to one of anger. Before I can process what's going on I'm on the ground with Adrienne on top of me. I feel the sharp pain as she pulls my hair.

I try shoving her off, but before I get a chance a deafening crack is heard through the camp ground. I hear the deafening slap before I feel it, but the pain comes quickly. My head snaps to the side and I feel the heat rush to my cheek. I close my eyes holding back tears.

I then turn my face back, pulling my hands from between her legs and my hips, and lash out all my anger at her. I ball my hand into a fist, and hear the satisfying crack as it collides with her cheek. The impact is enough to send her to the ground, off of me. I get up and before I can lunge for her Ricky grabs me from behind, dragging me away.

"Calm down." He whispers in my ear. I glance at him and take a deep breath.

"She was asking for it!" I say with a pout. "She slapped me!"

He releases me and I turn to face him. "Yeah about that, you have a hand print on your cheek." He says with a frown.

I put my finger tips to my cheek and wince in pain.

"Here we'll go get that cleaned up." He says. I nod, but give a glance back to see Adrienne sitting on the ground. Damon is beside her and she is sobbing into his arm. He looks at me, rolls his eyes, and mouths what I think is 'Drama Queen'.

I snicker and turn away. Ricky and I go into the tent. He puts some cream on my cheek to keep it clean, and ease the sting. The whole time he looks into my eyes and I can't help but wish that we would've got together sooner.

Sam peaks his head in the tent. "Hey guys! Damon is going to be bring Adrienne and Drew back to their camp in a few minutes, if you wanted to say goodbye."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Ricky says, looking concerned.

"I have to say goodbye to Drew." I say, putting my hand on his arm.

I watch as he frowns, thinking to himself for a moment before nodding. "Okay, but Sam please keep Adrienne away."

Sam nods and pops his head back out of the tent.

"Don't get yourself into any trouble with Adrienne okay?" He says giving me his signature smirk that I love so much.

I then roll my eyes, but give him a smile. "She started it." I say like a five year old.

"Yeah, I know. You sent her flying with that punch though." He says chuckling.

"I wonder if she'll have a black eye." I say musing to myself with a small smirk.

He chuckles again, and I grin at him. I then feel his big, strong hands wrap around my waist. He pulls me onto his lap, turning me so I am straddling him. I crush my lips onto his hoping he'll deepen the kiss. He quickly obliges and I quickly feel him tongue roaming my mouth. My fingers tangle in his hair and I nearly moan, but I feel him pulling back.

I open my eyes to see him smiling. "We better go say goodbye." He says, huskily. Just his voice, full of desire and lust, is almost enough to make me crush my lips to his again, but I refuse to let my emotions overtake me. Instead I get up and unzip the tent, walking out to face everyone.

I walk out to see Adrienne on the far side pouting and Drew by the fire pit, smiling his cocky little smile. I walk over, while Ricky stays at the tent.

"I told you it would work." He says quietly, leaning down.

"Yeah, yeah you were right." I say giving him a smile. He returns it and pulls me into a tight embrace.

"You were the best fake-girlfriend I ever had!" he says in mock sadness.

"And you were the best fake-boyfriend I could ever ask for!" I say in return with a dramatic sigh.

We both burst out laughing. We finally calm down and he looks at me a bit more seriously. "I will miss you though Amy. Come find me when we get back to camp." He says.

I give him a nod. "I will, don't worry."

He nods, pulls me in for a quick hug, a kiss on the cheek and then walks away to Damon.

I look over to Ricky and see Adrienne has approached him. I walk over slowly, but determined.

Once I get close enough I can hear Adrienne. "C'mon Ricky," She says with a flirty smile. "Once we get back you can drop the deadweight and we can get together. Think about it."

I'm just able to control myself, and not punch her in her face, again. "Excuse me?" I say coming up behind. She turns glaring, but I can't help but burst out laughing at her swelled, black eye. She looks like she has allergies its so puffed up.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" She snaps angrily.

I catch my breath and smirk at her. "You haven't checked a mirror yet, have you?" I say. Ricky looks at me and shakes his head nervously.

She looked at me confused, her brows pulling down, then pulls out a flip mirror and looks into it. Her jaw drops in shock, quickly turning to anger.

"You bitch! Look what you did to my face!" She screams at me. I take a step back, raising my hands.

"You started it." I say calmly as she stalks towards me.

"I don't give a damn! Just wait, you're going to have a matching one!" She yells.

_Oh fuck!_ Is my final thought before she lunges, her fist connecting with my jaw. Before I can even think about the first hit, her fist comes again, hitting me right in the temple. Before I can process another thought, I start to see spots. The last thing I see before going completely out is Adrienne being pulled away gruffly by Ricky.

**Ricky's P.O.V: **

I grab Adrienne's shoulders roughly before she manages another swing. "What the Hell?" I yell in her ear. She flinches at the sound. "Can you stop being such a bitch for a second and calm down?"

She stops fighting and all I can hear is our heavy breathing. I look over to where Amy was standing a minute ago, but now I see her lying unconscious on the floor. I throw Adrienne to the side, barely noticing her hit the ground.

I run over and kneel at Amy's side. "Amy, wake up! C'mon Ames!" I say. I lightly clap her cheek. "Guys! Get over here! Now!" I yell. The guys come rushing over from the fire pit, including Drew.

"What's wrong with her?" I hear weakly from behind me.

"Shut up Adrienne, for one second!" I yell behind me. I turn to look at Jackson. "Can you get her out of here for awhile?" I plead.

He nods, taking one last glance at Amy before walking away.

"Now, what happened?" Damon said. "I didn't see it all. I just saw you pull Adrienne away and Amy on the floor."

"Adrienne hit her in the head." I say looking at Amy's face. A bruise has already formed where Adrienne hit her jaw, and there's a deep red spot on her temple. "There." I say pointing to the red bruise.

Damon looks at it and I hear him curse under his breath. "Right on her temple, that's not good." He says, looking extremely worried.

"It was a pretty hard hit. I'm pretty sure it was her knuckle that hit her, and it was loud." I say, thinking of anything that might help.

"If it was a hard enough hit she could have brain damage, or be in a coma. We need to get her back to the camp as soon as we can. That will be a day and a half at least." He says nervously.

"Wait, why don't we bring her to Joe's cabin? He'll probably have a phone." Sam says, equally as nervous.

"Oh yeah, that will be quicker, but I don't know if we'll be able to find it." Damon says, a spark of hope in his eyes.

"Wait, Joe? Was he an old guy, looked like Santa?" Drew says suddenly.

I give him a nod. "That's the one."

"I think I remember how to get there. The guy gave me some food and water when I was lost." He says smiling.

"Let's go then!" I say hopeful.

I pick Amy up bridal style. Her body hangs, immobile in my arms. She's so still except for her chest rising and falling.

"Sam, go tell Jackson we're heading out and we don't know when we'll be back." Damon says, his voice full of authority.

Sam nods and runs over to the tent.

Soon we all are following Drew, praying he knows where he's going.

**So, hope you liked this chapter. Drew and Adrienne actually haven't left yet, hope you don't mind. **

**To those who've read the reviews someone challenged me to use a whole bunch of Taylor Swift songs in my story line. I'm sorry to say, I can't accept. I love Taylor Swift, don't get me wrong but her songs don't always match what I want to write about. So, I will be using Taylor Swift when appropriate, but I don't want to feel like I have to use her songs. **

**-Brooklyn **


	22. Chapter 22

**Jackson's P.O.V: **

I sit there glaring at Adrienne when Sam unzips the tent, poking his head in. I look up hopefully.

"We're going to head out, look for help. We don't know when we'll be back. You're on bitch duty." He says, smirking at Adrienne.

Adrienne starts to say something but I quickly cut her off. "Okay, that sounds good. Grab my pack, just in case. It has water bottles, cans of food, everything you'll need if you're gone for awhile."

"Okay, thanks." Sam says, before rushing away.

I watch him go, and then look at Adrienne. "Okay so here are the ground rules while we're stuck here." I start. "Number one, no more acting like a spoiled brat. Until everyone gets back you're going to be doing some work. Collecting fire wood, picking berries, and stuff like that."

She looks at me in disbelief. "No way! You are so not telling me what to do. I'm going to relax while I'm out here. You can't make me go pick up stick in the middle of the woods."

I look at her in amusement. "Fine, then I'm not sharing our food with you."

Her jaw drops, and she gives me a pout. "Fine, whatever but no more calling me a bitch! Bitch duty, really? Who does that guy think he is?"

I roll my eyes. "If the shoe fits." I mumble, earning me a glare. I can't believe for the next few hours, or maybe even days, I'll be stuck with the snotty, camp slut.

**Ricky's P.O.V: **

We've walked for half an hour when Damon offers to take Amy. I nod, accepting his offer and hand her to him. I look at her face which has been erased of any emotion. If not for the rising and falling of her chest, I would say she looks dead.

I clear my throat as I step over a log. "Damon," I start nervously.

He looks up at me, eyebrows raised. "Yeah?"

"Could she be-, I mean is it possible-," I take a deep breath and just say what's on my mind. "Could that hit to the head be enough to make her, you know, brain dead?"

His frown deepens as he takes a moment to think. All eyes are on him, as Drew and Sam have stopped to listen. "I doubt it." He says finally. "But their might be side effects, like memory loss, nausea, confusion, and she will probably feel dizzy."

We all glance at each other nervously, but keep walking.

After another fifteen minutes walking through the brush, I hear a soft moan. I glance at Damon in shock. He looks down at Amy who's started to stir in his arms.

Her eyes flutter open and she looks around groggily. She rubs her eyes for a moment but then her eyes widen. She looks at us nervously. "Who are you?" She asks, her voice full of panic.

I look at Damon with concern, remembering what he said about memory loss. Before I can get a word out Amy has started rhyming off questions without a pause.

"Wait! Where am I? Who are you guys? What do you want with me?" He voice rises in pitch as her panic increases. I try again to calm her but her voice gets louder and more hysteric. "What's going on? Who am I? Why can't I remember?"

Finally I reach over, putting my hand over her mouth gently. "Calm down. You got hit in the head. We are getting you help." I say looking her in the eye.

She nods, but tears pool in her eyes. I take away my hand and she asks quietly. "Who am I?"

"You're Amy. We're all staying in the forest for awhile on a camping trip. I'm Ricky, and the guy that's holding you is Damon. This is Drew and that's Sam." I say pointing everyone out.

She looks at everyone nervously. "What happened to me?" She whimpers.

We all look at each other, debating on telling her the truth. Damon decides to just come out and say it. "You got in a fight with this girl, Adrienne and she punched you in the head…twice." He says nervously. "You got knocked out so we're going to take you to this guy's cabin. He will probably have a phone."

She gives a small nod, thinking everything over. We stand around awkwardly for a few seconds. I finally break it, nervous about Amy. "Well, we should get going if we want to make it there before dark."

The guys all nod. "Amy, do you think you can walk?" Damon asks her.

"Yeah, I feel okay." She answers quietly.

Damon gently lowers her and puts her on her feet. When he releases her, she wobbles slightly. Four pairs of hands reach out to steady her and she jumps a little at the commotion.

"I'm okay." She says, her voice barely above a whisper. We all release her, but I keep my eyes on her, watching for any sign of dizziness. She starts following Drew slowly. I walk up and keep in step beside her.

She looks up at me surprised, but quickly calms. "Hi, um, what was your name again?" She says, looking at the ground.

Even though I know it's not her fault, I feel a prick of hurt when she forgets my name. "Ricky," I tell her.

She nods and continues walking. "Could you just tell me some stuff? Anything about me, or how long we've been at camp, or my relationships with everyone. I don't like being this confused."

I nod and think of what to say. "Well, I will start with some stuff about you. Can you remember what you look like?" I ask, wondering to myself if that was a stupid question.

She looks up in shock, as if she just realized this. "No, I can't remember at all." She looks like she is about to go into panic mode. She looks at her hands, and then down, assessing her body. She then pulls out a strand of hair to check the colour. "Okay, so I'm white, I'm skinny and tall. I have auburn hair, but that's all I know." She says looking at me. "What about my face?" She asks.

"Well you have gorgeous green eyes." I say, watching in satisfaction at her blush. "You blush quite easily." I say chuckling, which just causes her face to go a deeper red. "You have a great smile, with perfect teeth."

She nods, then asks, "What about my personality. Be honest."

I take a moment to think. "Well, you're stubborn, and a little bossy." I say and watch in amusement as her jaw drops slightly. "But, you will do anything to help people, and you're really strong. You can be pretty sarcastic, but you know when to be caring and sympathetic. You can go from bright and bubbly, to angry and upset very quickly. You're a lover not a fighter, but as you've shown, you'll fight for what you love." I say with a smile. I watch as her lips pull up into a smile.

"Okay, so how long have we been here?" She asks.

"About a week and two days." I tell her. She nods understandingly.

"What's my relationship with these guys?" She asks, looking ahead at the trail of guys.

"You are friends with everybody. Everyone likes you here. There is another guy Jackson back at camp worried sick about you." She gives me a smile.

"Who's the dark haired one again? The one that was carrying me." She asks, eyeing Damon.

"That's Damon, he's like our leader." I tell her.

"Is he my boyfriend?" She asks sheepishly.

I look at her in disbelief. Her face is red and she's staring at the ground, which gives me time to recover. I swallow nervously and give her the honest answer. "Well, no but he likes you."

She smiles at the ground and then looks up at him from under her eyelashes. He looks back and gives her a smile.

Someone please remind me to kill Adrienne.

**So once again, thanks so much for the reviews! I hope you like where I took it with Amy. I still need some drama. **

**Anyways, tell me what you think of this chapter! I'll try to review again later today with Amy's P.O.V! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Amy's P.O.V: **

When I woke up, I was petrified, and yet I couldn't help but notice how good looking the guys that surrounded me were.

Holding me was a guy with black hair and brilliant blue eyes. They held concern and passion. His entire being seemed to radiate confidence and authority. That is Damon.

Second closest was the one with the deep brown eyes, the ones filled with worry and heart ache. He seemed like the bad boy type, but I could see at that moment he had let his guard down. When he smiled at me, I melted. He seemed to like me, but he described me as sweet and caring, and bad boys don't usually go for that. So I doubt he really likes me. That guy is Ricky.

Anyway, the next guy that my eyes landed on was the blonde. He has such a sweet smile, one that reaches his eyes. His blonde hair is cut in a way that reminds me of a kid. This guy is adorable and seems like a sweetheart. That is Sam.

Finally is the one with the short black hair and bright green eyes. He seemed older than his age. He looked at me with a small smile when I woke up and just looking in his eyes made me feel safe. I just have a feeling that he is a great friend, not much more.

As I started talking to Ricky, he seemed to be lacking the bad boy attitude I expected. Maybe his ripped jeans and smirk are just on the outside. Maybe inside he is a sweetheart like Sam. I started talking to him and found out a bit. Apparently I'm on good terms with everyone. I don't have a boyfriend, but Ricky said Damon likes me.

I wonder if I will remember anything. I sure hope so. I can't even remember what my parents look like, or if I have any siblings, or even what country I live in. I don't want to bore these guys with non-stop questions about myself, so I hope my memory comes back soon.

Anyway at the moment I am talking to Ricky. He seems fidgety and nervous. I want to ask him what's wrong but then again, I don't want to pry. I finally decide I'll ask him and if he turns me away, I'll drop it.

"What's the matter?" I ask him quietly. He glances at me, his eyes darting around nervously.

"What do you mean?" He asks, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I mean you seem fidgety." I say.

"Well, I just don't want to talk about it." He says, looking ahead.

"Fine." I retort back, and follow suit, looking ahead.

I hear him release a sigh. "I'm sorry, it's just it's something you'll have to figure out on your own." He says now looking at the ground sheepishly.

I look at him, trying to decipher what secret he's keeping, but I can't find anything. His face is expressionless, devoid of any emotion. I decide to give up and listen to him, hoping to figure out exactly what was up with him.

**Damon's P.O.V: **

I listen as someone approaches from behind. I turn my head to see Amy walking in step beside me.

"Well hello there." I say smiling.

She blushes wildly and smiles back. "Hey." She says quietly.

I feel the confused expression cross my face. Since when did Amy get so nervous around me? "Did Ricky tell you about everything you wanted to know?" I ask.

"Well most things." She says looking forward, a frown on her face. "Do you think I'll get my memory back soon?" She asks, looking up at me, her eyes wide.

"Absolutely." I say. "I just don't know when. That's why we are going to find this cabin, and then call for someone to pick us up, and then get you to the hospital."

She nods. "Will you tell me some things?" She asks.

"Yeah, what do you want to know?" I say easily.

"Well Ricky just said everyone here is my friend but I want to know more about my relationships with everyone." She says nervously.

I nod. It's pretty understandable. I then rhyme off everyone. "Well, Drew just came to our camp yesterday and you guys were pretty cuddly and stuff, but I'm pretty sure that was just an act. And then Sam liked you in the beginning but you are just friends now, and I like you but you told me I'm your best friend and you think we should keep it that way." I say quickly.

She nods, but then the confused look crosses her face. "And Ricky?"

I sigh. "I think you should ask him about that one."

She looked at me with a frown for a few second then turns her head looking back at Ricky is my guess. "I think I will." She says stopping and waiting for Ricky. I'm pretty sure she is attracted to me, and I was so close to telling her she liked me too, but I couldn't take advantage of her like that. And anyways she'll get her memory back soon and when she does she'll know I told her the truth about everything.

**Sorry it's so short but I said I'd try get two up today so this is the second. Hope you guys liked it. **

**I'll for sure have a longer one up tomorrow. They'll probably be at Joe's, and Yeah I didn't know I was bringing him back, it just kind of came up, like I didn't know Amy would pass out, it just happened. I'm glad you guys like what's going on**! \

**P.S: What would you guys think Of Jackson and Adrienne together? They're together all alone… I need your advice on this one! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! No worries! I'm crazy about Ricky and Amy, and wouldn't have it any other way. I just need things to get bumpy for some action and drama, before they get better (Which they definitely will). **

**Ricky's P.O.V: **

I walk behind everyone slowly. I wish Amy could remember what happened before she blacked out. I told her I loved her, and she told me the same. Now she's gone off to Damon.

"Ricky?" I hear a voice say quietly. I look up to see Amy staring at me.

"Yeah Ames?" I answer solemnly.

"I wanted to ask you about something." She says with a frown.

"Go ahead." I say smiling. She falls into step beside me and I look at her, as she stares intently at the ground.

She looks up at me and goes to say something, but suddenly breaks off. Her eyes go blank and she looks past me.

"Amy?" I say nervously. "Ames, what's the matter?"

Her eyes focus again, and before I have the chance to utter a word, I see the tears roll down her cheeks.

"What's wrong Amy?" I say grabbing her shoulders, forcing her to look me in the eye.

She closes her eyes and shakes her head. "Y-you and me were-" She starts, but the words are deafened by her sob. "I loved y-you" She said sniffling. I nod, happy at her recollection, but confused by her current state. "Y-you and Adrienne." She cries, her voice breaking on the last word.

My eyes widen at her statement. "No no no Amy! It's me and you now."

"N-n-no! I know it! M-my last memory i-is you holdi-ing her." She cries, before running ahead. I watch as she runs ahead so she's walking between Drew and Sam. Her silent sobs, wracking her body, but everyone is smart enough to leave her alone.

**Amy's P.O.V: **

I went to talk to Damon. I stopped in front of him, nervous about how to start.

I take a deep breath. "Ricky?" I say quietly, nervously.

He looks up startled, but quickly masks the surprise. "Yeah?" He says, steadily.

I look at the ground and frown in frustration. Whoever knocked me out is going to have hell to pay, well that is when I remember who she, or he, is. "I wanted to ask you something." I tell him.

"Go ahead." He replies coolly. I fall into step beside him and attempt to figure out how exactly I'll phrase my question.

I look up at him and decide to say exactly what's on my mind. "I-" I say, but I don't get any further. An image forces itself into my mind, and I'm unable to ignore it.

It's a memory. I can feel it's the last moment before I blacked out.

I felt the pain, and black spots cloud my vision, but I see Ricky holding a girl, her name was, Adrienne? I think. Anyway I watched as he brought her away from me, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

I remember feeling anger, I can't remember what I was angry at, but I think I can put two and two together. I was probably jealous and angry that Ricky liked her. I can remember the feelings now. I remember loving Ricky. I remember anger, and rage towards the girl I now remember as Adrienne.

As quick as it came, the image disappears. I'm left standing in front of the guy I love, stuttering a meaningless explanation to why I'm crying.

I run ahead, away from Ricky but away from everyone else because right now I feel too vulnerable to face anyone.

**Jackson's P.O.V:**

I stood on the dock fishing, as I did I listened to the bird's songs, and the rustle of the trees above. I hear footsteps approaching and turn my head back to see Adrienne approaching. I turn my head back and roll my eyes.

She comes closer and soon is standing beside me. I glance down at her and see her giving me a flirty smile. "Shouldn't you be collecting wood?" I ask annoyed.

"I collected a lot." She said, giving me a fake-innocent look.

"Okay, then go collect berries." I tell her, trying to keep my cool.

"I want to learn to fish though." She says giving me a big smile.

"I don't have time to teach you Adrienne." I tell her.

I hear her scoff and look down at her frowning. She looks at me, and rolls her eyes. "It's not like we need a dozen fish. There are only two people right now. You already caught two fish. I'm pretty sure there's enough time."

I sigh in frustration. I tense up as I watch her get closer from the corner of my eye. "Besides," She says, her voice says in a mock pout. "I was lonely." She runs her finger down my chest. I'd really like to tell her to get her dirty hands off me but before I do a plan comes to me.

"Okay Adrienne, I'll teach you how to fish." I tell her. She gives me a wide grin. "First pull the pole out of the water, the bait is probably gone."

She nods as I hand her the pole. She reels it in and there hangs an empty hook. "See, no bait, which means no fish."

"Well duh." She says rolling her eyes.

"We have a can of bait here." I say ignoring her sarcastic retort. "So to start, put a worm on the hook." I tell her.

I watch in pleasure at the look of shock and disgust that crosses her features. "You're joking, right?"

I shake my head.

"I'm not sticking this hook through that worm." She says, her face still twisted in disgust.

"Fine, then I guess you won't learn how to fish." I say effortlessly.

I go to take the fishing line before she jerks it back. "N-no." She says nervously. "I'll do it." She tells me.

My eyes widen in surprise. "Go ahead." I say nodding my head toward the can.

She slowly edges towards it. I watch as she grabs one end of the worm. She grabs it pulling up. I cover my mouth, stifling a laugh as I watch her face. She looks as if she is in terror. The worm she chose must be a few inches long because she keeps pulling, and it just keeps coming.

I watch her gag a little, as she tries to hide it. She finally pulls it all the way out, and it makes a slurping sound as it does.

I laugh at her face, which is scrunched up in disgust.

"There you go." I tell her, faking enthusiasm. "Now just put it on the hook."

'Like, wrap it around the hook?" she says, staring at the worm in her hand.

"No, you have to stick the hook through it." I tell her. I watch in amusement as she looks at me in pure horror.

"But-" she starts before I cut her off.

"Either you do this, or you go collect more wood."

She looks back at the worm dangling and at the hook that she now grasped. I took the pole from her, to make the task a little easier. She took the hook, grabbed the worm and quickly speared it through, not bothering to hide her gag.

"Now wrap it around and spear it again." I tell her.

She follows my instructions, gagging again. "Once more I tell her as I watch in satisfaction at her distaste.

She does and then looks at me expectantly. "Can I was my hands now?" She says looking at her hands disgusted.

"Don't bother, you'll probably have to do it again." I say with a smirk.

She groans and wipes her hands on her pants, but goes to take the line. I hand it over easily.

"What do I do now?" She asks.

"Swing the line back and then quickly snap it forward, giving it more line." I tell her.

"Can you help me?" She says with fake sweetness.

"You should try first." I tell her, barely hiding my frustration.

I watch her sad attempt as it goes into the water a mere foot away. "I need help." She says giving me a pout.

I roll my eyes, but then I am just able to hide my smirk. "Sure, why not?" I tell her.

I walk over, wrapping my arms around hers, and my stomach flips uneasily as she leans into me. "You just bring it back and let it fly." I tell her, the I repeat the action, but 'accidentally' lose my footing.

I hear the scream and watch in fake horror as she falls into the lake. "I'm sorry! I kind of slipped." I yell over her sputtering screams.

"You Ass!" She screams at me. I am barely able to hide my laugh as she comes out of the water soaking, mascara running down her face.

"My bad." I tell her, raising my arms in surrender.

She screeches before stomping away. I follow her back to camp. "Oh and you have black, all over your face." I tell her.

She turns around and glares at me. Her hair hangs wet and curly down the sides of her face. Her sopping clothes hang off her in an unflattering way and the black make up streaks down her cheeks.

"You suck!" She yells back at me, before turning to stomp away.

"Who even brings make up to a camp out?" I yell after her laughing.

This may be more fun than I thought.

**Ricky's P.O.V: **

I try to sort out everything that just happened. She said she loved me, but she remembers me with Adrienne. That couldn't have been her last memory because I told Adrienne I wasn't with her anymore long before Amy passed out.

Crap! I was bringing Adrienne away right before Amy passed out. I had to drag her away and I had my arms around her waist when I did. I was angry at her, but I don't know if I looked as angry as I felt.

Once again that stupid bitch screwed up everything. I look ahead to see Amy glancing back, but turning away quickly. The tears have stopped flowing but the trails have been etched onto her cheeks.

I pray to God she gets all her memories back.

**I'm hoping to update tomorrow! Please review! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey! Sorry I couldn't update last night. I have exams to study for!  
So a little bit of a spoiler, Ricky will be singing. I think for the full effect you should listen to the song when it's at that part!  
The song is: Say (All I Need) by OneRepublic**

**Amy's P.O.V: **

I glance back at Ricky. He looks up at me, and speeds up. I speed up too hoping to avoid him, but he runs fast and is quickly beside me.

"Amy, please hear me out." He says, his voice sounding broken. "You remembered one bad part, wait until you remember the good parts to judge me." I look at him, trying to decipher the mind game that he's playing with me.

I feel myself losing focus as another memory plunges into my mind. I walk into a campground with that guy Drew beside me. I remember hearing a girl giggling, and feeling suspicious. I break out of the forest to see that girl Adrienne sitting on Ricky's lap. She leans down giving him a kiss, not just a peck, but his hands cling to her waist, while hers are wrapped tightly around his neck. When they pull themselves off each other they both give me a smirk.

I feel myself coming back to reality and shake my head clearing the image. I instantly feel the tears trail down my cheeks with no sign of stopping. I close my eyes and drop my head wishing everything in my life wasn't as confusing at it seems to be.

"Amy!" Ricky says enthusiastically. "Did you have another memory? What was it this time?"

I look at him in disgust and anger. "Just my stroll back to camp with Drew." I say, trying to jog his memory.

He looks confused for a second, but then his jaw drops. He looks at me and his eyebrows crease in sadness, but I'm too far gone to feel pity. I start walking quicker and before he can follow I turn to him. "Don't even think about coming to talk to me." I growl and go up ahead.

I allow myself for the umpteenth time to breakdown.

Soon I am dragging my feet and hoping we are getting close to the cabin where help was. I look up and see Damon looking back, concern etched onto his face. He stops and waits while I tiredly drag my feet over to him. Once I catch I yawn widely and look at him through tired eyes.

"You don't look good Amy." He tells me, putting his hand on my shoulder signaling me to stop. I look at him through my drooping eyelids and feel myself shutting down. The pressure on my shoulder feels like hundreds of pounds weighing me down.

I feel my knees go weak and I fall to the ground, landing on my side. I curl up and just try to fade into the ground. I hear yelling around me, but it sounds as if it's a million miles away. I feel someone shaking my shoulder, and I want to tell them to go away, but I can't find my voice.

I open my eyes trying to see what's going on. Hovering above me is Ricky. I hover back into reality trying to process what he's saying.

"Amy, stay awake, okay? Don't fall asleep, just keep your eyes open." He says, worry filling his voice. "What are you looking for Damon?" He says, glancing to his right. I follow where he's looking and see Damon scrounging through a first-aid kit.

"I'm looking for a shot of adrenaline." He says without taking his eyes off the white box.

"A needle?" I whisper, noticing that I can barely hear myself.

Ricky looks back into my eyes. I look into his and feel the tears brimming. My fear is reflected in his and I notice he's shaking.

"Just a little one Ames, don't worry." He whispers, voice thick with tears.

"I found it!" Damon yells, rushing to kneel at my side.

I close my eyes tight in fear. I suddenly feel the pain radiate through my leg and open my eyes. I see Damon's hand wrapped around the shot of adrenaline, which is now sticking out of my leg.

"Ow." I whisper, almost inaudibly.

The guy's eyes shoot to my face, assessing my reaction. I close my eyes to block out their uncomfortable stares.

"She was supposed to stay awake! Amy! Wake up Ames!" I hear Ricky shout.

My mind starts to clear. Once again I can feel my joint and my eyes don't feel as heavy. I open my eyes and everyone lets out a breath.

"I'm okay." I croak. Everyone nods but keeps their eyes on me. "Damon, can you help me up, please?" I say quietly. He nods and practically lifts me up himself.

I stand on my feel and collapse, surprised by the pain and pressure that shoots up my legs. Ricky grabs me before anyone else has a chance. I flinch at his touch, but he keeps his hold on me. "We'll take a break for awhile. Let Amy gain her strength then we can go." Damon says.

I nod and step back from Ricky uneasily. I grab onto Damon's arm and he helps me sit down. I put my hands in the pocket of my hoodie and feel a hard object. I pull it out and find an iPod.

"Is this mine?" I ask Ricky. He nods, smiling.

"So these are songs I liked in here?" I ask him, cocking my head.

"Kind of, they are actually instrumentals that you make up songs to." He answers.

I look at him in shock. "I can do that!" I say smiling. He nods. "I want to try."

He smiles widely. "I think the docking station might be in Jackson's bag. I'll go check."

He comes back with a docking station. By now all the guys have formed a circle. They all watch Damon as he hooks up my iPod to the speaker.

"Do you want me to pick a tune?" He asks.

I nod and watch as he scrolls through the songs.

Suddenly, just like the last time an image is forced into my mind.

It's Ricky and Adrienne. Behind them is a waterfall that I feel a certain possessiveness over. Ricky's shirt has been strewn on the floor and Adrienne is in nothing but her bra and panties. Her fingers are toying with the zipper on Ricky's pants. I feel the pang of jealousy, anger and hurt.

I'm quickly forced back into reality. My gaze focuses on Ricky and I give him a cold glare. He looks at me shocked, but before he can say anything a tune comes through the speakers.

Damon said the words just come to me. I guess I haven't forgotten that ability because I start singing without hesitation about what is exactly on my mind.

_Waking up from the shock, still dying from the night before  
So mad I can't speak, but I keep coming back__ for more  
Did you see me there looking back at you, did you even care?_

All the things you said to me, every lie that I believed  
I can't erase the memory, I remember  
Cut so deep I can't forget, loving you is my regret  
I thought that I was over it, but I remember I remember

I wanna shut it all out, I wish that this was all a dream, a distant memory  
I try so hard to forget but it keeps coming back to me it's coming back to me  
I should leave I know, but I keep looking back, but I can't let go

All the things you said to me, every lie that I believed  
I can't erase the memory, I remember  
Cut so deep I can't forget, loving you is my regret  
I thought that I was over it, but I remember

I should've known you'd take it all away,  
Shoulda known you'd break my heart again  
I should just forget it all but I remember

All the things you said to me, every lie that I believed  
I can't erase the memory, I remember  
Cut so deep I can't forget, loving you is my regret  
I thought that I was over it, but I remember, I remember

I look at their expressions to see shocked etched across everyones face. I ignore it. Singing whatever I wanted felt good. I released a breath and turned to Ricky. "I remember the waterfall." For a second he looked hopeful. "Yeah, I guess you and Adrienne had fun there." I say, rolling my eyes. I'm acting a lot braver than I felt.

He goes to say something, but his mouth just hangs. "Don't bother coming up with an excuse Ricky." I say and roll my eyes. What nobody knows is that I'm actually holding back my tears.

**Jackson's P.O.V: **

Adrienne is still pretty upset about falling in the water. I don't care too much, I actually hope she'll leave me alone for the rest of our time here.

I get up from the log after finishing my fish and head out into the forest to collect the wood.

Before I can actually get into the wood I hear an annoying, bratty tone yelling at me from behind. "Where are you going?" Adrienne yells over. "You aren't leaving me are you?" I hear her running over and slowly turn around.

"Yes, yes I am. I am going to go collect fire wood because you didn't collect enough to keep it going for an hour. I am going by myself so I can relax for once today, okay?" I say through gritted teeth.

"But what if a bear comes, or a mountain lion? What the hell would I do if I'm by myself?" She asks with wide eyes.

I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration. "You pick up a stick, and hope for the best."

"I can't fight of a bear with a damn stick!" she yells.

I glare at her. "Hide in the tent, scream at it, run away. I don't care. Goodbye Adrienne." I say before swiftly turning and jogging away.

**Ricky's P.O.V: **

I don't know what I could say to Amy. Everything she remembers is stupid shit I did with Adrienne! Why in the world does every single thing that happens with her so difficult. I guess I could give up, move on and find someone else but in the back of my mind there's a feeling that Amy is worth everything I'm going through.

Everyone is sitting on the ground, contemplating what just happened. An awkward silence fills the group.

"Amy, I'm sorry." I say loudly, breaking the silence.

She gives me a cold glare.

"Guys, please help me out! What happened before Amy blacked out?" I say, looking at everyone's faces.

Drew is the first to pipe up. "Well Amy gave Adrienne a black eye." He says, giving her a grin. She returns it and blushes.

Damon is next. "Ricky told Adrienne to hit the dust." He says, and I watch as Amy's mouth pops open.

"Because he loved Amy." Sam finishes.

Amy's eyes are like saucers. She's looking at me in awe mixed with guilt.

"Ricky I-" she starts, before I cut her off.

"No Ames, don't feel bad. I was still an ass and everything you saw was me trying to make you jealous. I'm really, truly sorry."

She gives me a heart warming smile. I walk over and sit beside her, pulling her to me. "I'm sorry too." She whispers.

"It's okay." I tell her, but I do want to show you something.

She looks at me, confusion clear in her eyes. "What would that be?" she asks.

I give her a smile. "Well, I was listening to your iPod and I found a song that I really liked. I wanted to try a song for you with it."

She looked at me, her smile gleaming. Without another word I get up and go to the docking station. I quickly find the song and press play. I listen to the music and make my way towards Amy. I sit beside her and pull her into my lap. She sits there staring at me in awe. I give her one last small smile and start.

_Do you know where your heart is?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Or did you trade it for something  
Somewhere better just to have it?  
Do you know where your love is?  
Do you think that you lost it?  
You felt it so strong, but  
Nothing's turned out how you wanted_

Well, bless my soul  
You're a lonely soul  
Cause you won't let go  
Of anything you hold

Well, all I need  
Is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest  
My head

Do you know what your fate is?  
And are you trying to shake it?  
You're doing your best and  
Your best look  
You're praying that you make it

Well, bless my soul  
You're a lonely soul  
Cause you won't let go  
Of anything you hold

Well, all I need  
Is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest  
My head

I said I all I need  
Is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest  
My head

Do you think you can find it?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Better than you had it  
Do you think you can find it?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Yeah, better than you had it Better than you had it

I said I all I need  
Is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest  
My head

I said I all I need  
Is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest  
My head

Whenever the end is  
Do you think you can see it?  
Well, until you get there  
Go on, go ahead and scream it  
Just say it

As soon as I finish, she leans over and gives me a deep, passionate kiss. I quickly return it but pull back when I hear Damon clear his throat. I watch the red rush to Amy's cheeks. She looks at the ground, but then into my eyes.

"I loved the song." She said quietly, only loud enough for me to hear. "And I love you. I won't forget." She says, before I pull her into a tight embrace.

**Amy's Song is **  
**I Remember-Shiloh**


	26. Chapter 26

**Amy's P.O.V: **

We get up and start walking. Damon helps me onto Ricky's back and I wrap my arms around his shoulders tightly and lean my head on his back. I rock back and forth with his footsteps and close my eyes, relaxing.

"There it is!" Drew announces excitedly after a few minutes.

I jerk my head up and look over Ricky's shoulder. Ahead of me is a cute little cabin made of wood. Sitting on the porch is a wooden rocking chair and on the dirt driveway sits a large green pick up truck. From this point there is a dirt road leading from the opposite direction that we came from.

Drew walks towards the cabin and everybody follows. He knocks on the door. We wait a few minutes, but no one comes. Drew knocks a little louder, but still no answer. "I wonder where he is?" He says sighing.

He reached for the knob and turned it, expecting it to be locked. We all looked in shock as the door easily swung open. "We should go check for a phone. Sam you should stay out here just in case he comes back so you can tell him we're in here." Drew said.

Sam nodded. The rest of us filed in behind Drew. I am still on Ricky's back as I look around the cabin. It looks as if it has been ransacked. Picture frames are strewn across the coffee table and papers are covering the floor. There is still a fire going. "I don't know if we should be in here." I whisper nervously and leaning into Ricky's back.

Ricky pulls me tighter to him before we continue through the cabin, looking for a phone.

Ahead, I hear a small gasp. I try to look around Ricky, but Damon and Drew are blocking my view. Ricky gets closer and I feel my eyes well up with tears. There is an old man, who must be Joe, lying on the floor, not moving. Blood surrounds his head. Drew leans down slowly. I watch as he puts his finger to Joe's neck.

He gives a sigh and a small smile. "There's a pulse." He says. I let out a deep breath.

We all suddenly freeze when we hear a crash from somewhere farther into the house. I squeeze Ricky tighter. I can barely register what's going on, but I'm suddenly outside and Damon has Joe in his arms. The guys are running through the forest as fast as they can with mine and Joe's weight.

The tears spill over as I take a glance back and see a man glaring at us from the window.

**Jackson's P.O.V: **

I walk back into camp to see Adrienne sitting around the fire pit, which has turned to ashes pouting.

I walk back and throw some small pieces of wood on the fire and lay the bigger pieces down beside it.

"You're back!" She says, instantly smiling.

"Yup." I say in reply, gazing into the fire.

"So, do you think Amy's okay?" She says, hesitantly.

"You better hope so." I retort angrily. I was so worried about Amy. I didn't know if she was still out, or if they even found the old man's cabin. It was starting to get dark and if they didn't find it yet then it could be really dangerous.

"I am sorry." She says, pouting once again.

"Sure, whatever." I say.

"Well there's no use just sitting around. Drew left his guitar here. Do you play?" She asks, looking at me.

I glance at her lazily. "Yeah, but I'm not really in the mood for another of your lap dance songs."

"Fine." She says angrily. "You sing then."

I look at her in shock. "I don't take orders from you princess." I say coolly.

"Okay, then will you please sing? I'm so bored." She says rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, fine. Hand me the guitar." I tell her.

She pulls it off the ground beside her and hands it to me. "What are you going to play?" She says curiously.

"A song." I say with a smirk and before she can give me some smart ass remark I start playing. The guitar fills transforms the forest from eerie and silent to fun and adventurous.

_It's just another morning glory_

_Or one more twisted side of this wild ride_

_Another chapter in this story_

_But I can't hide the way I feel inside_

'_Cause I'm a stranger in a strange land_

_And I'm a million miles from my home_

_If I got to take my last stand I won't stand alone_

_I won't stand alone_

_I won't stand alone_

_I won't stand alone_

_I won't stand alone_

'_Cause I'm a stranger in a strange land_

_And I'm a million miles from my home_

_If I got to take my last stand I won't stand alone_

_I won't stand alone_

_I won't stand alone_

_I won't stand alone_

_I won't stand alone_

I finish and look at her. She's smiling, surprisingly.

"You're actually good!" She says enthusiastically.

"Thanks?" I say. "I didn't think you'd like acoustic stuff. I thought you were more into club music." I tell her with a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess yours is a close second though." She says.

"Wow, I feel honored." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Can you sing again?" She asks.

I give a nod and start strumming the strings again.

**Ricky's P.O.V: **

"What's going on?" Sam shouts from behind.

"Shhhh!" We all whisper without looking back.

I feel Amy crying into my shoulder. I wish I could try calm her down but my main focus right now is getting as far as I can away from that cabin.

"Does anyone know the way back?" I say just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Drew nods and points through the trees, taking the lead. The sky is getting darker and darker and the wood gets more and more uninviting. Joe hasn't moved yet and Amy still has memory loss. To add to all that, there is some Violent burglar that may or may not have seen us, and may or may not be after us.

"Does anyone know if he saw us?" Damon asks, breathing heavy.

I shake my head in response and watch as Drew does the same.

My jaw drops when I hear Amy. "Yes." She squeaks.

"How do you know that Amy?" I say, nervously.

"When I looked back he was glaring at us." She says before another round of sobs takes up her airways.

I subconsciously start moving faster. My feet pushing off the ground in each step. Everyone else seems to get the hint and we all speed up.

I try push the though away but I can't help it once it leaks into my mind. With the extra weight me and Damon are carrying, he could easily catch up soon.

I shudder in response. We saw the damage this guy can do. Joe is living proof of that. What will he do to us if he finds us? What weapons does he have? These questions bounce around my mind before I have a chance to stop them.

I look back nervously. I could've sworn I saw someone there, but when I look back again I can't see anything but trees. Although it was probably nothing I still push myself even harder to go as fast as possible.

**Sorry I took so long to update. It's exam times and projects are all do! I thought I'd try to get this chapter up because I don't know if I'll be able to write a lot this week. I'll still try to though. **

**Anyways, did you like the turn this story took? Let me know.**

**Oh and I know there is a Secret Life Fanfic about them lost in the woods with a killer(I Loved It). But I'm not trying to copy that. I just wanted some action in this. If anyone read The Cabin by AlexzTimFan please tell me if I get too much like it. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Amy's P.O.V: **

The guy's have been running non-stop for an hour. I want to look back and check for any threats but I'm scared. I'm terrified of looking back and seeing the scowl on that man's face. I already see his face when I close my eyes.

I try to avoid negative thinking but I can't help but think that we could really die tonight. It wouldn't be just a bad camping experience, it would be a murder. I feel my hands shaking violently. I grasp on to Ricky's shirt tightly, trying to get some comfort from the dark woods surrounding us.

**Ricky's P.O.V: **

I feel Amy's hands shake against my chest. Her fingers twist into my shirt as she hangs on tightly. I look around quickly for any possibility that the guy from the cabin is around but over my heavy breathing and our footsteps on the ground I can't hear anything. The woods have gotten dark now and it's nearly impossible to know where we're going except for the small signs of a trail we've found.

The trail is our only way of knowing we're close to camp. I don't know how much longer I can run with Amy, but I keep pushing.

We finally see a break in the trees and everyone subconsciously speeds up. My feet pound the ground and over the adrenaline I remember Jackson and Adrienne back at camp. What if he got there first?

**Jackson's P.O.V: **

Lanterns glow around the camp, illuminating it so we can see everything around us, just in case everybody comes back. I'm playing the guitar. A slow and sweet tune fills the forest air. I stop suddenly when I hear branches breaking. They must be back. I stand up and look at the direction of the sound. Adrienne stands beside me, watching.

My mouth drops when I see an angry looking man break out of the trees. He stops suddenly when he gets in the open. His eyes land on us and I get a better look at him.

He's tall and husky. He has thick stubble and a baseball cap on along with a thick looking jacket. His jeans are torn and he has work boots on. He's watching me and Adrienne with a sneer, but the creepiest part about this man is his eyes. One is a dark brown while the other is a light, icy blue. They both look cold and haunting.

I subconsciously push Adrienne behind me, trying to protect her as best I can. This man screams danger and I can practically feel the vibes of anger surrounding him.

I take a quick glance around and see a large walking stick I used earlier today. I don't know what weapons he has but I need something, anything to even up the playing field.

Before he can blink I've knelt down, grabbing the stick and returned to my standing position. He looks at me in shock for a second before glaring, looking even more hostile than before.

"Who are you?" Adrienne yells from behind.

"Shut up Adrienne." I whisper angrily.

He gives a low, throaty chuckle before answering. "Some of your friends led me here." He answers taking a step. I follow and take a step back. "They interrupted me when I was, let's just say I was doing some business." He replies, taking another step, leading to me and Adrienne stepping back. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, payback." He says, giving a grin.

He pulls a knife from his pocket and gives us a disturbingly sinister look before stalking towards us.

"Adrienne, stay behind me." I manage before he gets too close. Once he's in range I swing as hard as I can. I clip him in the shoulder and he howls in pain.

"You're gonna pay for that kid!" He yells before charging.

**Ricky's P.O.V:**

I break into our campground and see a man running towards Jackson. "NO!" Amy yell's.

I flinch at the sound and keep my eyes on the vicious looking man. He stops suddenly and turns, a menacing grin fixed in place. I now see a knife in his hand. Behind him Jackson and Adrienne stand looking pale and scared.

"There you are." He says as if he's been expecting us. "I ran into your little friends." He says, signaling behind him.

I nearly jump when I hear Amy's shaky voice fill the air. "What do you want?" She asks nervously.

He gives her a wide smile, showing his yellow teeth. "Well, before I just wanted some of the old man's money, now that there are witnesses," he says slowly dragging out the explanation. "I want you dead."

My mouth drops, but I quickly recover and a scowl replaces the shock.

I watch as Adrienne, with tears running down her face, starts to maneuver around the old man. I want to tell her to stay behind Jackson but I just avoid eye contact not to draw attention to her. She's about twenty feet to his left when he charges at her. "NO!" I hear Drew yell.

The nameless man grabs her around her neck, holding he back to his chest. Adrienne chokes out a sob before his arms tightens around her throat. Her hands scratch at his arm, but it does no use through his jacket.

"Now, hand out the old man or this little lady is gonna die." He says glaring at Damon.

Damon looks at everyone nervously. "Let her go first." Damon says, trying to sound courageous.

"You don't really think you're the one calling the shots do you?" The man replies.

Damon looks at him uneasily.

"Hell, I don't even need the old man." He replies. Before I can blink Adrienne is lying on the floor, her throat cut, her eyes gone blank.

Amy chokes out a sob and buries her head into my back. "No," I hear her squeak before a new round of sobs takes over.

My stomach is now knotted as he looks at me, like I'm next on his list. Or maybe he's looking which gets me even more nervous.

I try returning the glare but his eyes have got me terrified and I look away.

"Maybe I should finish both girls first." He says, coldly.

"Or maybe not." Jackson says angrily as he strikes the man in the back with a large stick.

I flinch as the man trips over the body of Adrienne and falls to the ground. I feel Amy shaking on my back and it takes everything I can not to turn to her, but I feel like taking my eyes of this guy would be a mistake. From the corner of my eye I watch Damon hand the still unconscious Joe to Sam and race behind us to his bag that Drew dropped earlier.

Jackson lifts the stick over his head and hits the guy in the ribs before he can react. Jackson lifts the stick over his head once again but before he can swing it down the man on the ground drives his knife into Jackson's foot. He screams in pain and collapses right in front of the man.

"I told you that you were going to pay, didn't I?" He says, his voice laced with poison. I watch him pull the bloody knife out from Jackson's foot. I look around for anything I can use for help but I come up with nothing.

**Damon's P.O.V: **

Where the hell is it? I dig through the bag, on item in mind. I Hear Jackson yell in pain, and flinch. I pull out everything and breathe a sigh of relief when I pull out the 9mm semi-automatic handgun.

My hands shake as I stand and run over to where everyone is still standing. I see Jackson collapsed on the ground with a knife sticking out of his foot.

The man looks at Jackson looking content with his job. "I told you that you were going to pay, didn't I?" He replies. He pulls the knife from Jackson's foot and everyone gasps. I take my chance when the man stands, lifting the knife, so close to ending Jackson's life. I aim as I was taught and pull the trigger.

**Cliffhanger! I don't have school tomorrow so I'm hoping to update! So what do you think should happen?**

**Oh and it would be cool if you guys went and checked out my one-shot I just wrote. It's about Ricky and John, called You're a Hero. Please Read&Review! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Jackson's P.O.V: **

The man has the knife lifted, while I'm on my knees. He is so close to killing me. The pain in my foot has disappeared, well numbed would probably be a better way to describe it. The pure fear pushes the pain out of my mind.

I close my eyes as he prepares to kill me, a revolting smirk on his face.

I suddenly hear a deafening BANG fill the air and I open my eyes in confusion. The man that had just planned to kill me has dropped the knife to his side. I look at his face, and I see that his mismatched eyes are wide, his face contorted in pain. I flinch when he falls to his knees, his face now inches from mine.

He wheezes a last breath and falls forward, his face landing on my leg. I quickly push his head off and scramble away, but I suddenly acknowledge the pain in my foot as I drag myself across the ground. I let out a pained cry, and everyone rushes over.

I hold my tears back as everyone runs over to help me, but I am able to release them when I see Drew walk over to Adrienne with a pained expression on his face, and the tears falling.

I feel bad for him, and I know no one else will console him because I'm the only one who knows that Adrienne was once his girlfriend, and I'm the only one who could tell he still loved her.

**Drew's P.O.V: **

I slowly drag myself over to her lifeless body. Her throat has been selfishly cut open and I can barely look, but I have to. Everyone else rushes over to Jackson and helps to console him on his foot, while I'm the only one to care about the girl who's life was taken.

I glance over and Jackson is looking at me, a pained expression on his face. I feel the tears cascade down my cheeks and my stomach is in knots. He must know about everything. Adrienne must have told him.

I look away and focus on Adrienne. Her lifeless face is devoid of any emotion and her body lays limp on the ground.

It's true, she was the camp slut, and it's true that she went for any guy, but I loved her. When we went out she was fun, and she always had the most amazing smile. She loved to party and was always over the top in everything she did. She had fun with life, but it was cut short. Now all I have left is her limp body laying on the dirt and her emotionless face lying in my lap.

I feel a hand rest on my shoulder and look up expecting Jackson, but standing there is Amy. Her eyes are filled with tears.

She kneels beside me and wraps her arm around me. "I'm sorry." She whispers.

She didn't do anything but I give her a nod.

"I remember." She says quietly.

"She wasn't too nice to you." I choke out.

She shakes her head. "No, but I could see she was fun, and she got along with everyone else. She really liked you Drew. I could see it in her smile."

She gives me a small squeeze then leaves me to mourn.

**Amy's P.O.V: **

I get up and leave Drew to be with Adrienne for the last time. After today he won't see her again, except for in a casket.

The guys have helped Jackson to move away from the murderer. Damon is helping him clean and wrap up his foot. Sam has laid Joe on the ground and put a cloth on Joe's forehead. Drew is mourning Adrienne and Ricky is looking at me with a worried expression. I walk over and take his hands and look into his deep brown eyes.

"What's the matter?" I ask him quietly.

"Adrienne died, Jackson got stabbed, Damon shot that guy and we still have no idea how to get everyone home." He says.

"We're going to get this figured out." I say, but my voice breaks on the end. "Adrienne will be taken home and given a proper funeral, and a nice burial in a cemetery and Jackson will be taken into the hospital and they'll fix his cut and make sure he is okay. That guy will go wherever the police want to put him and everybody is going to get home safe and sound." I tell him, as I start to believe it myself.

"I guess the worst is over." He says with a small smile.

I return a small smile and wrap my arms around him. For awhile we just stand there holding each other. I finally release him and look into his eyes. "I remember." I say quietly.

The shock rushes over his face for a moment but it quickly turns into a frown. "I'm sorry about everything Ames." He says running his thumb over my cheek.

I rise onto my tip-toes and give him a peck on the lips. "It's okay." I whisper. Before he can answer I then pull him down for a more passionate kiss. His lips mold into mine and I feel like my whole body has warmed up. Before I can stop them I feel the tears trail down my cheeks.

The tears are for Adrienne who died through no fault of her own tonight. The tears are for Drew, who watched the girl he cared about die tonight. The tears are for Jackson who had to go through all that fear, and for Joe who I pray is okay. The tears are also for Damon who will forever live with the pride of saving someone, but also the pain and guilt of taking a life.

The tears slowly come to a halt and the only thing entering my mind is Ricky. I now remember all the good times, the good feelings. The butterflies he gave me and the sweet moments we shared.

He pulls away and looks into my eyes. His gaze is so intense I couldn't possibly look away. "I love you Amy." He says seriously.

I hold his face in my hands and look deep into his eyes, reflecting the intensity that his eyes held. "I love you too Ricky." I answer.

He gives me one last kiss before we walk towards Sam to check on Joe.

**Sam's P.O.V: **

I'm kneeling beside the old man. His head his sitting on my pillow and I am patting his forehead with a wet cloth as I look around. Everything has turned from bad oto worse today. I can't believe we're at camp in the middle of the night with two dead bodies. I shudder at the thought.

Suddenly I hear a slight moan and glance down at Joe. His eyes flicker open and he gazes around. "What's goin' on?" He asks, his eyes widening. He looks at me, then squints his eyes. "I thought I left you." He said, his eyebrows pulled down in confusion.

"You did, but we had to bring you to our camp." I tell him, and put the wash cloth down.

"Well why does my head hurt so bad?" He asks, trying to touch his head. I grab his hand before he touches the wound.

"You better not do that." I hear from behind. I turn to see Ricky and Amy walking over, hand in hand.

Joe looks at everyone confused. "Joe, you got hit in the head pretty badly." Amy says looking at him worried.

"Well how in tar nation did that happen?" He says, trying to sit up.

I help him into his sitting position, but he nearly tips back dizzily. "Whoa!" I say as I catch him.

"Joe, we have something big to tell you. You need to stay calm though, okay?" Ricky says calmly.

"Go ahead boy, I can take it!" Joe says.

"Well, you were hit in the head by a burglar that was in your house. Do you remember that?" Ricky asks.

"I remember hearing a sound, then something hit my head hard, and then I went down. That's it." He says.

"Okay well, we went to your house to use your phone and found you unconscious. While we were in your house we heard a bang and we ran out, but the guy in the house followed us." Ricky continues.

"Is he here?" Joe asks, concerned.

I look up at them nervously. Ricky crouches down so he's face to face with Joe. "Joe, he's dead. He was trying to kill Jackson and he-" Ricky cuts off and looks away.

Amy kneels down beside Joe and looks at him with tears in her eyes. "He killed someone. He killed a girl here name Adrienne." She finishes.

Joe's eyes widen. "Where is he? Where's that girl?"

"They're over there." Ricky says, pointing behind him.

Joe looks around Ricky and sucks in a deep breath. "He slit her throat?" Joe says, shaking his head.

Ricky gives him a solemn nod.

"Hell, that bastard deserved to die!" Joe says scowling.

"We were just wondering if you knew the fastest way to get someone here. Do you have a cell phone or something?" Amy asks.

"Cell phones won't work out here." Ricky answers.

"Well yes sir, they do. There's a resort somewhere north of here that has reception. It'll work from here." Joe says, pulling out his cell phone.

"Thank God!" Ricky says, quickly grabbing the cell phone.

**Ricky's P.O.V: **

I punch in the 3 magic numbers, 9-1-1.

"911, where's your emergency?" the operator rhymes off.

"Please, you need to help us. We're out in the woods for a summer camp but we have two injured, one girl recovering and two dead." I say, my voice breaks on the word dead.

"Do you know where you are located?" I hear.

"Where are we?" I ask Joe, but he shakes his head.

"Damon!" Amy calls considering the leader might know. He rushes over, leaving Jackson for a moment. "Where are we?" She asks.

He takes the cell from my hand quickly "We're about 7 miles north from the bridge on Highway 24." He says.

"Okay. Okay. That sounds good. Please hurry." He says into the phone.

I look at Amy, who looks tired and zoned out at this point. When she notices me looking she glances up. I give her a small smile and tell her, "Now we wait."

**Sorry I didn't get this up yesterday. Hope you guys liked it. And some people want more singing, but I couldn't really throw in a music number in the middle of all that action. Hopefully there will be some songs in the upcoming chapters. **

**-Brooklyn**


	29. Chapter 29

**Amy's P.O.V: **

I sit huddled in a police car as the sirens scream around me. Jackson, Joe, Adrienne and the nameless murderer were taken in ambulances. Damon, Sam and Drew are in one police car, me and Ricky are in another.

I cover my ears and try to block out the deafening sirens that surround me. Ricky wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me into him. I close my eyes and just sit through the car ride to the hospital.

We finally come to an abrupt halt in front of the hospital doors. I watch as two stretchers are wheeled out of the ambulances. They both have white covers, zipped to the top. One must be Adrienne, and a tear falls down my cheek. The other is the man I wish had died first. We could've spared Adrienne's life.

Following the first two stretchers are two others. This time you are able to see the occupants. Jackson is on the first, Joe on the second. I wish I could run over and hold Jackson's hand, but instead I just follow the police officer as he leads us into the building.

Once we're in Ricky goes with me as I get checked over by a doctor. Ricky explained my unconsciousness, memory loss, disorientation. He was barely able to choke out how it happened, and everything that followed.

Everything that followed was a blur. I barely remember the questions she asked, or the answers I gave. I forget walking to the waiting room, or sitting flipping aimlessly through magazines.

I jolt into reality as a Latino couple comes through the hospital doors. I look at Ricky with worry. These are obviously Adrienne's parents. The doctor approaches slowly, and you hear nothing but hushed whispers, but soon a sob breaks the silence. It's deafening and I wish I could leave this hospital, just to escape that sound.

I watch in anguish as Adrienne's father wraps his arms around her mother, who buries her face into his chest. You can see the silent sobs wrack through his body as she cries loudly, letting the world hear her pain.

I cringe into Ricky and let my tears fall.

**Ricky's P.O.V: **

I just hold on to Amy tightly. I feel her tears soak through my T-shirt. Her body vibrates and she muffles her cries into my side. And all I can do is hold onto her.

Adrienne's parents are lead to the hospital morgue to identify the body for 100 percent insurance. I flinch imagining how much worse it will be when they see the throat split.

I quickly push that though out of my mind when I see my parents walk through the door.

"Hey Ames," I whisper, getting her attention. Her tears have slowly come to a stop, but her face is red and blotchy, and over all just completely worn. "I'm going to go talk to my parents, if you wanted to come." I say.

She gives a small nod and looks around. Her eyes glance right over my parents, as expected. I point to the couple and her eyebrows knot together for a moment before she quickly erases it and puts on a small smile. "They're my foster parents." I tell her quietly.

Her eyes widen in surprise and understanding. She nods and I stand. I offer my hand and she accepts it. I help her up but I don't dare let go as we make our way towards my parents.

"Hey Margaret. Hello Sanjay." I say, giving them each a small smile.

I release Amy's hand as Margaret pulls me in for a hug. I give her a tight squeeze back and then release her. She puts her hands on my shoulders and looks at me, her dark brown eyes filled with concern. "We just heard what happened. I'm so sorry." She pulls me in for another hug. I give her a quick squeeze then pull away.

"We are just glad that you are safe." Sanjay says with a smile.

I give them a small nod, then turn to Amy, who is looking at the ground uncomfortabbly. "Guys, this is Amy Juergens." I tell them. She looks up and smiles at them.

"Hello." She says quietly.

"Oh hunny, I'm sorry to you too." Margaret says, pulling her in for a hug, like her usual welcoming self.

Amy thanks her then moves closer to me. I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her closer. She leans into my side, yawning tiredly.

"Oh, you two must be exhausted." Margaret says.

I only now realize how heavy I feel. My eyelids have started to droop. "'What time is it?" I ask with a yawn.

"It's nearly 4 o'clock in the morning." Sanjay answers.

I look at them surprised. Amy then tugs my arm leading me to a chair.

"After I see Jackson we can go." I tell them. 

The both nod and sit a few seats away from me and Amy.

"Where are your parents?" I ask her with another yawn.

"They went to Italy, so I just have to wait here until I get a hold of my grandmother, Mimsy. She'll come to pick me up in the morning." Amy says, returning my yawn.

"You can come over and stay with me." I tell her. "Margeret has a lot of extra rooms."

She gives me a smile. "Yeah, that would probably be better." She says.

She calls her grandmother and confirms, making sure she can stay there. She even gives the phone to Margaret who seals the deal.

We're finally called in to see Jackson and Joe, who share a room.

Damon, Sam, Drew, Amy and I all file into the room. Amy quickly rushes over to Jackson and gives him a hug. Damon and Sam both reply with "Glad you're feeling better.". Drew, who is still pretty shaky, and I walk over to Joe.

"How are you doing Joe?" I ask.

He has tubes in his nose, and a bandage wrapped firmly around his head. "I'm doing okay son. Let's just say that I've been through worst."

I nod and give him a smile, because so have I.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Drew says.

"Thank you." Joe answers sincerely. "And I'm really sorry about your friend."

Drew nods his head and walks over to talk to Jackson.

"Well I gotta get a nap now boy. You go see your friend over there." Joe says, sounding more like his old self.

"Okay, sleep well Joe." I say before walking over to Jackson's bed.

We all talk and avoid the touchy subject of Adrienne. Jackson says he can't feel the pain, and that he'll be stuck in a wheelchair for awhile.

We all exchange emails, and promise to keep in touch. We all know that we'll see each other soon. Adrienne's funeral is coming up. It's inevitable.

**Amy's P.O.V:**

I give Jackson one last hug before I go. We all leave him to sleep and I put his email and cell number in my pocket. Out in the waiting room, my eyes fill up. The next time I see these guys will be at a funeral and after that, I don't know how long.

I give Drew a tight hug, and give him a thank you for everything he has done. I then give him a small smile, because he must feel like crap right now.

I then turn my attention to Sam. I walk over and he's looking at me with his innocent expression. I wrap him tight in a hug and I feel a tear roll down my cheek. "You were an amazing friend Sam." I whisper in his ear.

"You too Ames." He says and hands me a piece of paper with his information. I promise to email or call him as soon as possible. He nods and walks over to his family, and leaves into the chilly morning air.

I then turn to Damon. He's looking at me with a sad smile. I rush into his arms and he holds me tight against his chest. "I'm going to miss you so much Damon." I say, my voice breaking.

"I'll miss you too." He says. "But I'll see you soon. At the, the funeral." He says. I close my eyes and drop my head into my chest.

I finally pull away and look him in his beautiful blue eyes that I'll miss so much. I watch as he leans down and presses a kiss to my forehead. That sweet little notion is enough to bring fresh tears. I clutch onto him tightly for a few more moments, but finally release him. 

"Bye Damon." I say.

"Good bye Amy." He returns before walking out the hospital doors.

I finally turn to Ricky. I walk over and he wraps his arms around me. "I didn't think saying goodbye would be this hard." I tell him. He nods understandingly againt my head.

"Let's go Ames." He whispers. I pull away and nod. His hand catches mine and he weaves his fingers between mine. We follow his foster parents out of the building and into a car.

I fall asleep on the way and it seems like only seconds have gone by when Ricky's waking me. "Wake up Ames." He says shaking me.

I let out a yawn. Before I have a chance to, he unbuckles my seatbelt, climbs out of the car and slides his arms under me. He carries me into the house and up the stairs. I barely realize what's going on, but I suddenly feel like I've been placed on a cloud.

I relax into the soft material surrounding me. Ricky then pulls a soft sheet upto my chin and tucks me in.

"Goodnight Amy." He says. I feel the light brush of his lips. Before he leaves, I grab his hand tightly.

"I won't be able to sleep. Can you try sing me to sleep?" I plead desperatley.

He gives me a smile and nods. "Anything Ames."

He leaves the room for a moment and returns with an acoustic guitar.

_There's a story in your eyes  
I can see the hurt behind your smile  
For every sign I recognize  
Another one escapes me_

Let me know what plagues your mind  
Let me be the one to know you best  
Be the one to hold you up  
When you feel like you're sinking

Tell me once again  
What's beneath the pain you're feeling  
Don't abandon me  
Or think you can't be saved

I walk beside you  
Wherever you are  
Whatever it takes  
No matter how far

Through all that may come  
And all that may go  
I walk beside you  
I walk beside you

Summon up your ghosts for me  
Rest your tired thoughts upon my hand  
Step inside the sacred place  
When all your dreams seem broken

Resonate inside this temple  
Let me be the one who understands  
Be the one to carry you  
When you can walk no further

Tell me once again  
What's below the surface bleeding  
If you've lost your way  
I will take you in

I walk beside you  
Wherever you are  
Whatever it takes  
No matter how far

Through all that may come  
And all that may go  
I walk beside you  
I walk beside you

Oh when everything is wrong  
Oh when hopelessness surrounds you  
Oh the sun will rise again  
The tide you swim against will carry you back home  
So don't give up  
Don't give in

I walk beside you  
Wherever you are  
Whatever it takes  
No matter how far

Through all that may come  
And all that may go  
I walk beside you  
I walk beside you

I give him a smile, and with a hard struggle I pull myself into a sitting position. I then grab his shoulders and pull him into a hug. "Stay with me tonight?" I whisper.

I slide over and lie down. Without a word he turns off the lights and slides in beside me and wraps his arms around my waist. I snuggle into his chest and finally fall into a dreamless sleep.

**So I hope you guys liked the chapter. I know everyone liked the talent show idea but I couldn't see any possible way to incorporate it into the story. The funeral will be in the next few chapters. I already have what I'm doing planned so thanks for the suggestions, but I have my plan already. **

**Btw. That song was called: I Walk Beside You- Dream Theater**** (Especially for shadows8189) **


	30. Chapter 30

**Amy's P.O.V: **

I wake up feeling rejuvinated and full of energy. I attempt to sit up but Ricky's arms constrict me, holding me to the bed. I feel the pressure as his arms wrap around me tighter as he draws me closer. I can't help but giggle at how cuddly he is while he sleeps.

The sound of my laughing must have woken him up because his eyes flutter tiredly as he yawns. He removes his grasp on me to cover his mouth and I use the freedom to pull myself up lean against the headboard.

Ricky is still lying on his back but tilts his head to look at me. I give him a smile and he quickly returns it. We both feel a lot better after a good nights sleep, but too quickly reality sets in and last nights events rush to the surface.

My smile pulls into a frown as I think of Adrienne's poor parents who at this moment, are probably mourning the loss of their daughter. I close my eyes and let a tear trickle down my cheek. I feel a warm hand caress my cheek, wiping away the tear.

I open my eyes and I'm surprised by how close Ricky's face is to mine. I give him a small, broken smile but before I can say anything he's pulled me onto his lap and I'm wrapped in his arms in a tight, loving embrace.

"Everything is going to be okay Ames." He whispers. I nod my head into his shoulder and take a deep breathe, breathing in his scent. I don't know how long we stayed like that but soon I pull back and look into his eyes.

He slowly leans forward, assesing my reaction. He sees no refusal, so he brings his lips and lightly presses them to mine. The kiss has such little pressure, its sweet and soft and slow, but absolutely perfect.

He pulls away and gives me a smile. "Ready to get something to eat?" He asks.

As if on cue, my stomach growls loudly. I feel the heat rush to my cheeks so I just give a quick nod. He gets off the bed and offers me his hand. I gladly accept, although once I'm standing he keeps a tight hold on my hand. Before we step out of the guestroom I brace myself for todays unfortunate events that are bound to happen.

**Ricky's P.O.V: **

I feel Amy's hand squeeze mine a bit tighter as we walk downstairs. I know Margaret will probably have some news about Adrienne and her funeral and such.

Once we get down the stairs we are bombarded by my many foster siblings. Their loud screams and giggles echo through the home.

I quickly lead Amy through the madness into the kitchen where Margaret has thankfully made pancakes, bacon and eggs. There is also orange juice, apple juice and milk all set and ready on the table. I can tell she went all out for this unexpected, disastrous home coming.

I grab two glasses and hand them to Amy, then seize two plates for us. We sit at the table and fill our plates. After canned beans, oatmeal and fish for two weeks a real home meal is amazing.

Two of my little brothers run by each grabbing a piece of bacon as they go. Amy laughs as they dash away and I give her a smirk. Her mouth if full of food so I grab a piece of her bacon before she can protest. We're both laughing but, as if someone flipped a switch, we stop. We remember what happened last night and silence takes over.

I breathe a sigh of relief when Margaret comes into the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry about what you two had to go through." She says, looking at us both with sympathy. "Adrienne's father talked to me last night. He was just heartbroken about his baby girl."

I feel the grimace that has over taken my face, and I glance over to see Amy's face twisted in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Margaret continues. "Anyways, Adrienne's mother called early this morning and said she would like to see you two."

My jaw drops in surprise. I glance at Amy who is looking down at her plate, clearly uncomfortable.

"What do you think Amy?" I ask.

"I think we owe it to them." She says quietly, looking up into my eyes.

I give her a small smile of encouragement before Margaret continues.

"She wanted you two to come over today at noon. I think you should start getting ready soon if you want to be there on time." Margaret finishes.

I look at the clock and it reads eleven o' clock. Me and Amy quickly finish breakfast and get dressed. She throws on her jeans from yesterday and grabs my dress shirt with the blue and white stripes. It's way too big and long for her so she takes her belt and wraps it around the waist and I have to admit she actually looks really good in it.

I open the door for Amy and she hops in, and I quickly get into the drivers side. I follow the directions Margaret gave me and found Adrienne only lives, well lived, about 20 minutes away.

"You look better than I do in that." I tell her with a wink.

I glance over and see her roll her eyes with a smile. "Thanks." She says sarcastically.

"I wasn't joking." I say.

We banter on the whole ride, trying to avoid the thought we're both wondering. Why would Adrienne's mom want to talk to us?

**Amy's P.O.V: **

Ricky finally pulls into a large, expensive looking house. He inches thr truck up the long driveway which is framed into perfectly sculpted hedges. I pull my eyes away from the bright green grass and the beautiful flower bed and see Adrienne's mother standing on the long wraparound porch. I swallow the lump in my throat as Ricky puts the truck in park. He runs around to get my door. I take a deep breath as we walk up the steps onto the porch.

"Hello Ms. Lee." I say respectively. I feel my palms sweat and my knees are shaking. I'm so nervous and my voice shakes but I take a deep breath and try to gain control. I look at her face and I can see the amount of stress and heartache she has been through. Since I've never experienced losing a family member I can't even imagine the pain she's going through, but I try to be understanding.

Her eyes are red and her face looks sunken. Her hair is somewhat straight, but I imagined she just slept on it and woke up. She is dressed in a black power suit, and although they're both black, I can't help but notice her shoes are different material and style.

Ricky stays quiet but gives us a small nod before turning and walking into the house. I look at Ricky who signals for me to follow.

I walk into the house behind Adriennes mother, and I hear Ricky's footsteps behind as he follows. I can't help but notice the exquisite use of old and modern furniture. The spiral staircases are like the ones I've dreamed about.

I keep following Ms. Lee as she leads us into a sitting room that has been styled completely black and white. There is even a black grand piano in the corner. I can't tear my gaze from the black and white photographs of Paris around the walls. They're beautiful, especially one that has people going through the streets, towards the eiffel tower. It is completely black and white except for one red umbrella. It's absoultely stunning.

Ms. Lee must have noticed my awe at the photo because when I tear my gaze from it she's looking at me with a small smile. "It's beautiful." I tell her honestly, for a lack of anything better to say.

She nods and looks at the photo. "Adrienne took that one." She says quietly. "We took it to a professional developer and she told him exactly what she wanted. It was always her favourite." She says turning back to me with tears in her eyes.

I nod and give her a sympathetic smile. I was surprised when she said Adrienne took it. I couldn't imagine Adrienne as an artist, yet here were these beautiful photo's that she took.

"It's amazing." I say. "They all are."

Ms. Lee gives me a nod and then continues. "Well, I asked you hear because," she stops for a moment, holding back tears before she continues. "I wanted to know what happened to Adrienne." She says looking at me. Her big brown eyes that match Adriennes perfectly are gazing at me, pleading for the truth.

"Didn't the police tell you?" I choke out. I don't want to relive the events. They're right there when I close my eyes. I don't want to say them out loud.

"They only told me the technical side." She says, her voice broken. "Please." She begs. "I need to know."

I take a shaky breath, and at the same moment, me and Adriennes mother both release a tear. "It wasn't supposed to happen." I whisper, pleading her to understand with my eyes. "He shouldn't have done it to her. She wasn't even there. It should've been me." I say looking into my lap. "I'm sorry."

I glance up and she's looking at me intensely, her eyebrows knotted in confusion. Ricky's arm wraps around my shoulder, but before he starts his words of comfort I continue. "I'm the one who saw him. I'm the one he wanted. If I didn't look back he wouldn't have to kill anyone. He wouldn't have any witnesses." I say and my voice breaks. I barely notice the speed of my voice gets faster, my pitch gets higher. "I didn't even get hurt. Everyone else around me did. I shouldn't been the one." I break out. "I'm so sorry!" I cry and break into sobs.

Ricky's arm tightens around my shoulder and he attempts to shush me. I calm down quickly so I can talk to Ms. Lee. "She tried to sneak past him." I tell her, quickly regaining my voice. "He grabbed her before she could do anything. I wanted to stop him, I really did." I tell her, begging her to understand. "He was too quick. I couldn't even move before he-" I cut off and take a deep breath. "Before he cut her throat." I finish, barely able to make the words out.

I've resolved to a a shaking, emotional mess. I try taking deep breaths and after a few moments I'm able to look Ms. Lee in the eye. Her tears have spilled over and they trail down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." I repeat for a third time.

She shakes her head. Her voice comes out sounding shattered, heartbroken. "It wasn't your fault."

I shake my head. I knew people would try convince me different but I know the truth.

"Sweetie, you have to believe me. It was that sick man's fault. It had nothing to do with you." She tells me through her tears. 

Then, just to make her happy, I nod as if I understand.

"Good." She says, sniffling. "Well, I really wanted you over here because the camp sent back Adriennes things. I found this." She says, holding up a mud stained notebook. "it's her diary." She clarifies.

My eyes widen in understanding.

"I read through it." She says as the tears return. "She wrote a lot about you Ricky." Ms. Lee says with a small smile. I glance to see he's blushing a little. "She wrote even more about you Amy." She says looking at me with a worried look in her eyes. I'm utterly shocked.

"She wrote about how when she saw you she would say sorry." Ms. Lee continues. "She was so worried about you. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she felt so bad about how she treated you."

I am speechless. My brain isn't able to form words. I'm glad when she continues.

"Do you know Drew?" She asks curiously. Me and Ricky nod.

"She loved him." She says, her voice breaks and I squeeze back the tears that threaten to fall.

I remember the heartbroken look on Drew's face when he saw Adriennes body.

"He loved her too." I say in realization.

"She wrote that you wrote amazing songs Amy." She says giving me a small smile, one consisting of tears. "She was jealous so she started writing songs for all of you."

My jaw drops in shock, but turns into a small smile.

"I was wondering if you'd sing them for her funeral?" She says, hesitantly.

"I, um-" I stutter, but I see the hopefullness in her eyes. "Are you sure?" I ask.

"Absolutely." She says seriously.

"Of couse then." I say giving her a small smile.

For the first time today, she gives a real smile. "Thank you Amy. I'm sure Adrienne would really appreciate it."

"I'm happy to do this for her." I say, tearing up.

"We better get going Amy." Ricky says. I glance at the clock on the wall and see we've already been here for two hours.

"Oh yes. I didn't even notice the time. Well the fineral will be on Sunday." Ms. Lee says. "Here is Adriennes diary Amy. All the songs are at the back. " She tells me.

I nod. "I'll take good care of it."

She gives one last small smile as we leave. "I know you will." She says before shutting the door quietly.

I take a deep breath. That went better than I thought it would.

Ricky intertwines out fingers and I lean into him.

"That was a good thing you did for her Ames." He tells me.

"I did it for Adrienne." I say quietly.

I assume he didn't hear me because he continues the walk to his truck in silence. He opens my door and I climb in. I plan to get right to work on the songs so they will be perfect in time for Adriennes funeral. I only have three days to prepare six songs. This will be one busy three days.


	31. Chapter 31

**Am****y's P.O.V**

The last three days have gone as well as possible. I called Mimsy and asked her if it was okay to stay with Ricky. I really need him right now. He has has slept with me, holding me tight. I'm just thankful he is here. If I had to sleep alone I'm sure I would have countless nightmares.

I have worked tirelessly on the music for the songs Adrienne has compiled about us all. I've cried, I've smiled and I've found myself in jaw dropping shock at how sweetly she has written about me.

There were a few lines commenting about me in a negative way, but she always finished about how she was just jealous. These are the points I have cried. The tear stains are right there in the pages of her diary.

The most heartbreaking song I've worked on restelessly for most of my three days is Drew's. I want it to be absolutely, positively perfect. I've practiced over and over, but by the end of the song I'm barely able to choak out the words.

Today the funeral will take place, and I'm shaking with nerves. Ricky wraps me into a tight embrace. "What if Adrienne's parents don't like the songs?" I whisper. "What if I mess up?"

"It's all going to be okay Amy. Your songs will be perfect. Although you haven't let me hear them yet." He says, giving me a small smirk on the last line.

"It has to be a surprise." I tell him returning his small smirk. This is exactly how it has happened the last few days. Whenever I've gotten upset Ricky comes and helps me feel a lot better and a lot more relaxed.

"Well you better get dressed. We're leaving in an hour." He says, then gives me a small peck before he leaves.

I retreat to my guest room to get dressed. Ricky took me into town and I bought some clothes with the money I brought. I put on the dress I bought especially for the funeral.

It is a simple strapless dress that comes down past my knees. The top is made of black lace with white satin underneath. A black satin ribbon ties at the waist and from their a soft black material flows. I put on a simple black cardigan over top and throw on simple black heels. I finally finish by straightening my hair and adding a headband with a black rose.

I walked out to find Ricky looking dashing in all black. He had a black button up dress shirt with black slacks. He finished the look with black leather dress shoes.

He offers his hand and I graciously take it, intertwining our fingers. We walk out to the car and I head off to my first funeral.

Ricky drives slow, putting off the inevitable. As we pull into the parking lot of the church it becomes so much more real.

Everything suddenly clicks that this is goodbye to Adrienne. We weren't even close and it's heartbreaking. I can't even imagine the pain her family and friends are feeling.

I push away the thought before I cry and Ricky takes my hand, leading me into the church.

When I walk in I'm shocked by the small amount of people for such a large church. I see many latino's who I assume are Adrienne's family. My eyes grazes over a large group of girls seated near the front who I just assume are Adriennes friends. Instead it jumps right to the four guys to the far left side.

I am ready to run over to them but I control myself and walk over, dragging Ricky with me. I slide in the pew and sit down next to Damon. He's looking at Sam so I give him a small tap on the shoulder.

He glances over looking confused but his face quickly pulls into a smile. He pulls me in for a hug and I squeeze him tight. He pulls back and kisses my cheek.

"How are you doing?" I ask him.

He gives me a sad smile. "I'm holding up. It feel's pretty crappy killing a guy, but I'm dealing with it."

"That must feel bad but doesn't it feel better knowing you saved several lives though?" I offer.

He gives me a small smile, but it quickly turns into a frustrated frown. "I guess. I just wish I could've got him before he got Adrienne." He whispers.

"It went too quick Damon. You can't blame yourself." I say resting my hand on his shoulder.

"I heard you were doing the same thing." Damon says, looking at me angrily.

My jaw drops. "W-what are you talking about?" I stutter.

He rolls his eyes. "Amy, you think it's your fault 'cause you saw the guy. You're blaming yourself so don't go giving advice you can't take."

My eyes well up. I hate him being upset with me. I just hang my head and squeeze back the tears that are threatening to fall.

"Aw Ames, don't cry." Damon says wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "I'm sorry! I'm just angry that I couldn't help her and I'm taking that out on you." He puts his finger under my chin and pulls it up so my eyes meet his. "I'm sorry." He says.

I give him a smile and pull him into a hug. "It's okay." I whisper.

I then address the other guys. Giving them warm welcomes. Jackson is at the end of the row stuck in a wheel chair. Everyone is in the dark about the songs except for Ricky. Even Drew doesn't know about the little surprise.

The ceremony starts and the room goes silent, except for hushed sobs from around the room. I'm able to keep myself in check, only a few stray tears make their way out. Too soon Adrienne's mother is at the front of the room, introducing me.

The guys all give me pointed stares as I stand and walk to the front. A chair and microphone are set up to the slight left of the stage, along with a guitar resting on a stand.

I sit in the chair and wrap my fingers around the microphone. I take a shaky breath and start.

"Hello everyone. My name is Amy Juergens. Three days ago I had to watch in agony as Adrienne's life was taken. My biggest regret is that I couldn't find any way to help her. We weren't exactly close over the short time that we knew eachother but we had an understanding. We are both singers and songwriters." I say, looking around the room. My eyes rest on my favourite guys and they all give me small, encouraging smiles.

"Although I can't give the power Adrienne was able to achieve with her songs, I've put the lyrics she created to songs. Ms. Lee asked me to put these words to music for this funeral after Adrienne wrote about the group at camp that she spent very little time with, but also had the biggest connection with." I continue. "The names of the people she wrote these songs for are Sam, Damon, Jackson, Ricky, Me and Drew." The guys all perk up in shock at their names being called.

"So, I hope I do these songs justice for Adrienne. I guess I can get started with the song she wrote for Sam."

I lightly pluck the guitar as the piano runs through the speakers. I take my deep breath and put my heart into the song.

_What you got if you ain't got love  
the kind that you just want to give away  
its okay to open up  
go ahead and let the light shine through  
I know it's hard on a rainy day  
you want to shut the world out and just be left alone  
but don't run out on your faith_

'cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
is just a grain of sand  
and what you've been up there searching for forever  
is in your hands  
when you figure out love is all that matters after all  
it sure makes everything else seem so small

it's so easy to get lost inside  
a problem that seems so big at the time  
it's like a river that's so wide  
it swallows you whole  
while you sitting 'round thinking 'bout what you can't change  
and worrying about all the wrong things  
time's flying by  
moving so fast  
you better make it count 'cause you cant get it back

sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
is just a grain of sand  
and what you've been up there searching for forever  
is in your hands  
oh when you figure out love is all that matters after all  
it sure makes everything else seem so small

sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
is just a grain of sand  
and what you've been up there searching for forever  
is in your hands  
oh when you figure out love is all that matters after all  
it sure makes everything else...  
oh it sure makes everything else seem so small  
Yeah, Yeah

I finish and smile at the crowd. They all have small smiles, the most they can manage at a time like this.

I swallow nervously at Damon's song. It has Adrienne's personality and her mom told me to sing it, but it makes me blush just reading the words.

"Um, this song is a bit more Adrienne's style." I say with a small smile. "She wrote this one about Damon Salvatore." I tell the crowd. Damon gives me a small smirk and a wink. I take a deep, shaky breath and put down the guitar.

The upbeat music comes through the churches speakers.

_Groove slam, work it back  
Filter that, baby bump that track  
Groove slam, work it back  
Filter that, baby bump that track_

Groove slam, work it back  
Space Cowboy just play that track  
Gaga in the room, so starstruck  
Cherry cherry cherry cherry, boom boom

Rollin' up to the club on the weekend  
Stylin' out to the beat that you're freakin'  
Fantasize on the track that you're tweakin'  
Blow my heart up

Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader  
Run it back with original flavor  
Queue me up, I'm the twelve on your table  
I'm so starstruck

So starstruck, baby could you blow my heart up?  
I'm so starstruck  
Baby could you blow my heart up?  
I'm so starstruck  
Baby could you blow my heart up?  
I'm so starstruck  
Baby could you blow my heart up?

Baby now that we're alone, got a request  
Would you make me number one on your playlist?  
Got your dirty headphones with the left side on  
Wanna scratch it back and forth, back and forth, uhuh

Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader  
Run it back with original flavor  
Put the breakdown first  
Up into the chorus to the verse, pick a pick a reverse

So starstruck, baby could you blow my heart up?  
I'm so starstruck  
Baby could you blow my heart up?  
I'm so starstruck  
Baby could you blow my heart up?  
I'm so starstruck  
Baby could you blow my heart up?

The crowd is full of low chuckles. I give a smile and release a breath. "I think it's nice that Adrienne is able to make people smile even after she's gone." Everyone nods in agreement with small smiles lighting their features.

"Next I guess I will sing the song Adrienne wrote for Jackson." I announce.

_He grew up just a little too fast.  
A loss and need that's on his past.  
I can hear him humming from the other side of the room.  
Guess he's got rhythm, cause he hums every time he's blue._

Oh, radio, bleed me a melody  
That will make this boy cry.  
Radio, bleed me a melody  
That will make him wonder why he was so cold.

Broken glass and a pretty face.  
Silent mourn, full of hate.  
Quiet face, silent mourn.  
Screaming for consequence,  
Pleading for more.

Radio, bleed me a melody  
That will make this boy cry.  
Radio, bleed me a melody  
That will make him wonder why he was so cold.

Write him a song that reminds him of a time  
When he wasn't tumbling down, down, tumbling down.

Radio, bleed me a melody  
That will make this boy cry.  
Radio, bleed me a melody  
That will make him wonder why he was so cold.

Radio, radio, radio, lead me a melody.  
Radio, radio, radio, lead me a melody.  
Radio, radio, radio, that boy's got rhythm cause he hums every time.  
Radio, radio, radio.

I smile at the thought of Adrienne knowing Jackson's past. They must have gotten close while we were away. Jackson looks at the ground and tears run down his cheeks. I watch him wipe them away quickly.

"Well, I guess I'll continue onto the song she wrote for Ricky Underwood." I reply into the microphone.

_Got nothin' to say anymore  
There's nothin' new, it's all been done before  
Now I look in the side of the scores.  
So please let me be_

Thought I'd be the one you'd adore  
I always thought I would be so much more  
It was something I can't afford

So please let me be  
Please let me be

This is the end of a really sad story  
Don't feel bad for me  
I started out alone and in the end that's where I'll be  
Like the start of a really sad story  
It don't live happily  
I started out alone and in the end that's where I'll be

Got nothin' to say anymore  
Originality went out that door  
Now fallin' from what I'm lookin' for

So please let me be  
Please let me be  


_This is the end of a really sad story  
Don't feel bad for me  
I started out alone and in the end that's where I'll be  
Like the start of a really sad story  
It don't live happily  
I started out alone and in the end that's where I'll be_

I walk alone  
I walk alone

Got nothin' to say anymore  
There's nothin' new, it's all been done before  
Now I look in the side of the scores

So please let me be

Thought I'd be the one you'd adore  
I always thought I would be so much more  
Now I'm all alone in this war

So please let me be  
Please let me be

"I hope you I'm doing Adrienne justice up here." I say nervously. "Um, here is a song that Adrienne wrote about me, although I don't think I deserve it, here it is."

_Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same_

Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me want to die

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you sing, I love all your sounds, and the way you make your song sounds  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry

This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days  
You get older and blame turns to shame

Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me want to die

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you sing, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make your songs sound  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry

"Before I continue, I wanted to read a quote from Adrienne's entry." I announce teary eyed into the microphone. "This is a quote from Adrienne to Drew."

I look at Drew in his pew looking at me extremely focused. "She wrote, 'Sometimes the person you really need is the one you didn't think you wanted.'"

_I'm so glad you made time to see me  
How's life? Tell me, how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while_

You've been good, busier than ever  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up, and I know why

Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses, and I left them there to die

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December all the time

These days, I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up, playing back myself leaving  
When your birthday passed, and I didn't call

Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
And realized I loved you in the fall

And then the cold came, the dark days  
When fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye  
(From: .)

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time

I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile  
So good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry

Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right

I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand

This is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time, all the time

I finish and look into Drew's eyes, which are now overflowing with tears. I give him a small encouraging smile. He returns it before I take the microphone and continue.

"I guess that I'll finish up now, but I just wanted to say thank you for giving me the opportunity to give you all a look into Adrienne's thinking." I say before stepping down and walking back to my pew.

I take a seat beside Ricky and the rest of the ceremony passes quickly. We walk into the cemetery and everyone cries. I close my eyes as they lower her into the ground. It feels too much like the end, and I don't want it to be.

Afterward I give each of my guys a peck on the cheek and a tight bear hug, and Ricky takes me home.

As much as it hurts that someone I know is gone, it feels like I finally got closure. I sang for her and her family, and I put my heart into her songs. I smile into Ricky's chest as we sit on the couch.

"You were amazing today Amy." He whispers into my hair.

I hug him closer. "Thanks." I say with a smile.

He gives me a tight squeeze before placing his finger under my chin. He pulls my face up until my eyes meet his. "I know it sounds terrible, but I'm so glad it wasn't you." He says.

"I know it sounds bad, but I feel the same way." I tell him.

He leans over and his lips graze over mine. Before he can pull away I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him in for a deeper kiss, something I've waited way too long to do.

He pulls me onto his lap and I wrap my legs around him. The kiss is full of passion and fire and everything we've been lacking the last few days. His hands wrap tightly around my back and my fingers weave through his hair, pulling him as close as possible.

I hear him moan into my mouth and I smile into the kiss. I pull away for a breath. I don't get too far as he places his forehead against mine.

"I love you Amy." He says seriously.

"I love you too Ricky." I say back just as serious before he pulls me in for another kiss.

So! Thanks to everyone for reviewing! This has been an awesome time writing this story! An epilogue will be coming soon.

Oh and for this chapter and the epilogue, can the person who is sending multiple reviews under different names please stop. I find it pointless and I hate knowing that so many of my reviews are fake and that I didn't really earn them.

Anyway. I hope I can post the epilogue soon! Thanks again everybody.

Songs:

To Sam: So Small-Carrie Underwood  
To Damon: Starstruck-Lady Gaga  
To Jackson: Radio-He is We  
To Ricky: Sad Story- Plain White T's  
To Amy: Sorry-Buckcherry  
To Drew: Back To December-Taylor Swift


	32. Epilogue: Part 1

**Epilogue**

Amy woke up and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She reached her arm over and found the sheets beside her empty. She sat up confused and glanced around the room. She found him standing in the doorway smiling at her with wet hair and a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey babe." He says with a smile.

"Hey." She says yawning. Amy glances at her bedside table. The clock shows 8 o'clock "You're up early." She says stretching her arms above her head.

"Yeah, you should grab a shower if we're going to be at the cemetery for ten." He says walking over to the dresser as he runs a brush through his hair.

Amy looks at him confused, still knotted up in the sheets. "The cemetery?" She says with her eyebrows knitted together.

Ricky turns to look at her. "Yeah Ames, its July 15th." He says with a frown.

Amy's eyebrows shoot up and her jaw drops. "Oh no! I completely forgot." She says, clearly upset. She started to scramble out of bed quickly, nearly falling before Ricky caught her.

He held onto her even after she was steady. "It's okay Amy, calm down. We have plenty of time."

She nods into his bare chest and inhales the scent of his old spice body wash. She glances up and looks into his eyes. "It doesn't feel like ten years already." She says sadly.

"I know, but just think. You get to see Damon and the guys there." Ricky says giving her a grin. She returns it and gives him one last squeeze before releasing him. She tries to step back but Ricky keeps a tight hold on her waist.

"Wait, you're not getting away that easy." Ricky says, raising his eyebrows suggestively. He pulls her closer and Amy releases a giggle. He leans down as Amy wraps her arms around his neck, going on her tiptoes to meet him.

Their lips mold together and Amy's arms release his neck, instead they slide down to roam over him muscular chest. He moans into her mouth, and his hands start to slide down to the bottom of her night gown, tugging it, signaling her to take it off.

Amy pulls away and Ricky let's out a groan. "Ricky, I have to take a shower." She says with a laugh.

"I will join you." He says smiling.

"Too late Ricky, you should've woke me up to join you earlier." Amy replies with a coy smile.

He frowns and groans. She chuckles at his constant raging hormones. "Now get dressed and get some breakfast ready. I'll go get a shower." She says walking into their bathroom and locking it behind her.

While in the shower Amy took the time to contemplate everything that has happened the past five years. Every year, on the anniversary of Adrienne's death Amy and the group from camp meet up at the cemetery to pay their respects.

Ricky and Amy had stayed strong the past ten years. She smiled to herself remembering the day Ricky proposed to her.

_They had planned a day trip, and while Ricky avoided the campsite and Joe's cabin, he led her to their waterfall. Ricky set up a picnic a few feet away and they enjoyed strawberries and white wine._

_He fed her strawberries and they laughed and drank her favourite wine. He finally pulled out some fortune cookies, her favourite desert. He watched in amusement as her eyes lit up at the sight. She cracked hers open excitedly. The ring fell onto the checkered blanket and Ricky watched as her eyes widened. She picked up the paper that had in his signature handwriting 'Will you marry me, Ames?'_

_Amy looked at him in shock, and he picked up the ring off the blanket. He sat on his knees in front of her._

_"Amy, I promise to love you forever and always. Will you marry me?" he asked, never feeling so vulnerable. She shook her head, speechless. He pulled her onto his lap and they kissed a kiss so full of promise and passion._

Amy smiled to herself at the memory. She also remembered the wedding day.

_She was in a small church surrounded by a field of gold. The wheat swayed with the light breeze. Amy stood outside, mesmerized by the beauty of the land around her. She had her hand placed on the crook of her fathers arm. She knew waiting just through the closed doors was the love of her life. She was excited but nervous, yet Amy knew that no matter what, everything would work out in the end._

_Instead of the traditional wedding march, Amy heard the song I Can Love You Like That by John Michael Montgomery, Ricky's choice, humming from inside the church. Amy looked up to her father nervously. George just gave her an encouraging smile and the doors opened._

_Ricky looked at her in awe. Amy looked like an angel standing in the church doorway. Behind her, for miles you could see the golden wheat swaying in the wind, and the light of the sun shawn around her as if she was in a dream. Her dress was simple and yet she looked absolutely stunning._

_The lace top tightened under the bust but then flowed lightly to the floor. She looked breathtaking with her natural tan against the pure white. Her hair flowed down in loose curls with baby blue and silver clips, borrowed from Margaret._

_Her father walked her down the aisle slowly and gave her away to the man that would love her forever and ever, just like he promised._

Amy was brought out of her daydream, smiling. She finished up in the shower and got dressed, leaving her hair to dry straight. She walked downstairs and was greeted with the smell of eggs and fried bologna, her favourite. She walked into the kitchen and was greeted with a kiss from Ricky.

She looked at the table and smiled a wide grin. Sitting at the table were her pride and joy. John, Declan and Juliet sat in a row each devouring their breakfast as if they hadn't seen food in a week. Amy and Ricky were blessed with triplets who were now five years old.

"Hi Mommy!" They all said simultaneously.

Ricky and Amy both gave them bright smiles. "Hey guys." She said as she walked over. She went down the row, planting a kiss on each of their heads.

"Daddy said that we're going to see Adrienne today." Juliet said, cocking her head to the side.

"That's right hunny." Amy answered in a sad voice. She then got a plate of food and sat down at the table opposite of her children. Ricky sat beside her.

The boys talked about making a tree fort next week while Juliet asked her mom about having a tea party later. The rest of breakfast went smooth, but too quickly it was over and the Underwood family had to get ready to leave.

Amy had been through this so many times but yet her stomach was still in knots. Ricky also was nervous about going to the grave of the girl they once knew. The children were in the back watching Lion King quietly. Ricky sensed how tense Amy was in her seat. He intertwined their fingers and gave her a small encouraging smile.

"Ready?" he whispered as he pulled into the parking lot across from the cemetery.

Amy gave him a slight nod before climbing out. Amy helped out John while Ricky picked up both Juliet and Declan at once.

They all held hands as they made their way towards the cemetery.

**Part 2 will be coming soon. So what do you think of their future? Let me know!**

**There is a link to pictures of how I imagined the church on my profile along with what I imagine for John&Declan(identical), and Juliet.**

** -I couldn't find any good pictures of John from the show so it won't be him!**


	33. Epilogue: Part 2

**Epilogue: Part 2**

Juliet walked her way up the path holding onto both of her parent's hands, looking with such a mature outlook on the cemetery. When her parents explained to her and her brothers that people's body had to stay here while their souls went onto heaven, she had questions, but overall she understood. She knew that this is the place where people came to miss people.

She glanced around and saw a young woman, of about twenty crying over a gravestone a few steps off the path. The woman was holding tightly to a bundle of wildflowers. Without a word Juliet released her parent's hands and walked off the path, towards the woman. She grabbed a fistful of purple wildflowers that were speckled through out the grass and arranged them into a little bouquet.

She slowly walked over to the young lady, while her parents watched in awe. She cleared her throat a little as she approached. The woman dried her eyes with a tissue before glancing at Juliet. "Yes dear?" She said quietly.

In those two little words, Juliet could hear that this lady was broken. "I'm sorry that you lost someone." Juliet said, looking at the woman with her big doe eyes. "Here are some more flowers, so when they look down from heaven they can see how pretty their gravestone is." Juliet replied simply.

The woman looked at the sweet little girl in wonder. "You have an old soul dear." She said, tears prickling her eyes. "I hope you never lose your sense of wonder." She took the flowers graciously, adding to her bouquet and places them on the stone. Juliet walked away with a small smile on her face.

She returned her little hands back to their place, clasped between her parent's hands.

Ricky and Amy gave each other a look of fascination when Juliet returned back to her place. They continued the journey with their three bundles of joy.

When they approached the grave of Adrienne Lee, Amy felt the tears prickle in her eyes. She watched as her three children connected their hands and walked over to a large field of wild daisies a few feet away. They unclasped their hands as they collected the bright yellow Daisies. Knowing they were safe she looked back down at the beautiful gravestone. It was clean and sparkling, also large and stunning. On it read,

**Adrienne Lee**

1993-2010

**Loving Daughter **

"**If tears could build a stair way,  
and memories a lane,  
I'd walk right up to heaven  
and bring you home again"**

Ricky looked at Amy, and wiped a tear off her cheek. They both had just a few days with this girl, yet she changed their lives drastically. Amy gave him a small smile and they both turned at the sound of footsteps.

Amy's small smile quickly turned into a full blown grin. It had been two months since she had seen the guys and she missed them. She kept in touch with each one, but mostly Damon.

She rushed over and Damon scooped her into his arms. "I missed you guys!" Amy said smiling as he released her. She moved on giving each of them a tight hug, while Ricky followed giving them each a manly, one armed hug. She stepped back surveying each of them.

"So, where are your lady's?" Ricky asked with a smirk.

"At home, I thought we should keep the tradition of just us." Sam answered.

"Yeah, same here. Taylor is staying at home with the kids." Jackson said with a smile.

"No lady friend of yours, Damon?" Amy asked with a chuckle.

"Not this week." He said with a wink.

It was as if time hadn't passes between the old friends. Although they were all in their twenty's, with jobs and mortgages, they still understood each other better than anyone else could.

Before anyone could say anything, children's giggles filled the air. Each guy turned to the right to see three children rushing towards them.

"Uncle Damon!" Juliet cried, at the same time John and Declan yelled, "Uncle Drew!"

Juliet had always had a special connection with Damon. Whenever he came to town and stayed the night he would be the one to read her bedtime stories. He would sit for hours watching Princess shows and Disney movies and repeats of her favourite episode of The Big Comfy Couch.

For the boys, Drew was the cool uncle. He would wrestle with them for hours on end, and sneak them junk food. They all loved each other as if they were family.

"Uncle Sammy!" Juliet said moving down the line, giving each man a special hug and a bright smile.

After the welcoming, John, Declan and Juliet ran back to the field and came back carrying armfuls of daisies. They unloaded their armful of daisies onto the stone, giving it a look of sunshine, and beauty.

"Do you miss her mommy?" John asked, innocently taking Amy's hand.

"Yes I do John." Amy answered quietly.

And for a few moments, everyone was silent except for the quiet ballad of a dove that sat in a willow tree behind them. After everyone finished mourning, they left and headed back to Amy's.

They arrived home and Ricky made everyone lunch, as tradition, they had hamburgers and hotdogs with tuna salad.

After everyone was finished and cleaned up, they started chatting about what was new, and how their lives were going.

"Does Juliet still sing?" Sam asked curiously.

Juliet gave him a small, nervous smile and nodded.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's here something." Damon said enthusiastically.

Amy could see her hesitation, but Damon gave her his charming smile and she agreed. They all watched as she ran upstairs as fast as her little legs could carry her. Amy smiled and glanced through the large window into the backyard where Drew was wrestling the boys. She could hear their laughing from inside and smiled to herself.

She caught Ricky looking at her and gave him a bright grin. He returned it as Juliet came down the stairs with her CD player. She popped in the CD that her daddy had made her for her birthday and let the sweet music that her mother wrote radiate through the speakers.

I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat  
But always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances  
But they're worth taking  
Lovin' might be a mistake  
But it's worth making  
Don't let some hell bent heart  
Leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out  
Reconsider  
Give the heavens above  
More than just a passing glance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
Time is a real and constant motion always  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
Wants to look back on their youth and wonder  
Where those years have gone

I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
Dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
Where those years have gone

I hope you dance 

Claps and cheers erupted through the room. Juliet blushed a bright crimson, gave a curtsey and clicked the power button on her CD player.

"She's got a voice liker her mother." Damon said with a grin.

"You sounded amazing! Keep it up!" Sam commented.

Juliet gave a wide grin and returned to her place on Damon's lap.

Everyone stayed for a few more hours, making jokes and cherishing the time. Night came too fast and everyone left to the Holiday Inn a few blocks away, except for Damon who was staying in the guest room.

Everyone gave hugs and said their goodbyes until the morning when they would leave back home. Sam and Jackson gave Juliet a tight squeeze and scooped John and Declan up in one big hug. They went out the door carpooling to the hotel.

Before he left Drew read a story to John and Declan. He gave them a tight hug and tucked them in tight in their bunk beds. "Good night guys." He replied at the door.

"Night Uncle Drew." They replied in together.

He walked out that door. He glanced into Juliet's room where she waited patiently with a story book on her lap. "Waiting for Uncle Damon?" He asked with a smile.

She gave him a smirk that matched her fathers and nodded. "Well, I'll be leaving now. I'll see you in the morning." He said, giving her a big hug.

Damon then walked in and raised his eyebrows. "So what story do you want me to read?"

Juliet silently handed him her choice of story.

"Oh The Places You'll Go? Good choice." He said with a wink.

"You're off to Great Places! Today is your day! Your mountain is waiting. So…get on your way!" Damon said, finishing the story.

He gave a big yawn, and Juliet did the same. Damon stood up but bent down to give her a sweet peck on the forehead. "Goodnight princess." He said as her eyes closed.

Her eyes quickly opened. "Not princess." She said with a mischievous smile.

"No?" He asked, standing in the doorway.

She shook her head. "I'm a ninja." She said with a wink, mocking himself.

Damon let out a loud laugh. "Okay then. Goodnight my little ninja."

With that Juliet fell into a peaceful sleep.

… **So I think I'll have one more part, the guys all saying goodbye. Let me know what you think of my story please and thank you!**

** And congratulations to Kimboxox on getting married! I picked that date because it's the night I'm seeing Taylor Swift. **

** Thanks again everyone for reading. One more to go!**


	34. So Sorry!

Hey guys!  
I don't know who's stayed waiting around for this long but I just wanted to say I'm soooo sorry that I haven't given you the last chapter yet!  
My laptop screen broke and I just got it back today!  
I'm working on the final epilogue right now and it should be up in an hour or two!

I'm so sorry!

Just a 1-2 hour wait left!

But c'mon guys! Only 3 reviews! :(  
Please Please Please review for the final chapter!


	35. Epilogue: Part 3

**Epilogue: Part 3**

The next morning everyone woke up bright and early. The triplets ran down the stairs noisily, giggling to one another. They sprang into the kitchen, smiles plastered on their face.

"What's for breakfast?" Declan asked immediately. Amy turned around from the stove.

Before she answered she bent down and placed a kiss on each child's forehead. "Bacon and eggs for you." She said to Declan. "French toast and apple sauce for Juliet, and Captain Crunch and strawberries for John." Amy said smiling, turning back to the stove.

The kids smiled and ran into the living room to watch cartoons before breakfast. Damon hobbled down the stairs rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Uncle Damon! You have bed head!" John said laughing. The other two quickly joined in, giggling at Damon.

Damon looked at the kids who were holding their stomachs in laughter and smirked. He walked into the kitchen smiling.

Amy turned at the sound of footsteps. She giggled a bit at the sight of Damon who was yawning widely. "So, what time are you leaving today?" Amy asked.

He closed his mouth, recovering from his yawn and smirked. "I'll leave when you get sick of me."

"Then I guess you're never leaving." Amy replied with a smile.

Damon chuckled. "Sure, sure. Actually I think I'll be leaving around two. I need to be home in time to finish up some blueprints for work."

Amy nodded in understanding. "You'll visit soon though?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course." Damon answered with a smile. "I'll need to visit my little ninja." He said loudly.

They instantly heard footsteps pounding on the ground and Juliet appeared in the kitchen with a smile. "You'll visit soon?" Juliet asked, looking at him with big, doe eyes.

"Of course I will." He said. With that, Juliet ran over and he scooped her up into his arms.

"I'll miss you Uncle Damon!" She mumbled into his shoulder.

"I'll miss you too, kiddo." He said as he squeezed her tight. Two more sets of footsteps pounded the wooden floors and Damon's legs were suddenly wrapped tight by the two boys.

"What about us?" John asked, looking up at Damon.

"We'll miss you too!" Declan said with a sad tone.

"Thanks guys! I'll miss everybody." Damon answered.

They both smiled and released his legs to go and sit at the table. Damon gently put Juliet back on the ground. She gave him an adorably sweet smile then sat down to eat her French toast.

Amy watched her three children with pride. She couldn't think of any way she could be luckier. They were each perfect in their own way.

Amy was brought out of her trance when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Ricky called rushing down the stairs.

He opened the door to three smiling men. "Hey guys!" Ricky greeted them. "C'mon in." Sam, Drew and Jackson filed in.

"Nice hair Damon." Jackson said with a chuckle.

"Shut up." Damon said as he poured himself some orange juice. Sam and Drew smirked but didn't comment. The three followed Ricky into the living room.

"So when do you think you are heading home?" Ricky asked curiously.

"I'm leaving pretty soon. I need to be home for 1 o'clock for Carter's soccer game." Jackson replied.

"Yeah and he's my ride home so I'll be leaving with him." Sam said.

Ricky nodded and looked to Drew. "I can only stay for a little while. I'll leave in about twenty minutes."

"Okay. That's fine." Ricky said. The men continued to talk while in the kitchen the kids rambled on to each other.

"A zombie would just have to bite batman and he would turn into a zombie." Declan said with a frown.

"But batman could just use his tool belt with all his cool weapons! Zombies are really slow." John answered. Juliet just sit quietly, eating her applesauce while watching the boys bicker.

"Their slowness just makes them creepier." Declan said.

"So, just because they're creepy doesn't mean they'd win!" John said, raising his voice.

"Batman doesn't even have any superpowers!" Declan yelled back.

"He has the bat mobile!" John shouted.

"You guys are both wrong!" Juliet piped up, rolling her eyes as she did. Both became silent and stared at her. "Batman doesn't have any powers so if you took his belt he'd be helpless, and zombies are slow and dead." Juliet replied. Damon and Amy were now watching with smirks as the little girl took the reigns on the conversations.

"Who do you think would win then?" John said frowning at his little sister.

Juliet looked at Damon who gave her a wink telling her to drive it home.

"King Kong, obviously." She said with a smirk that matched Damon's, before diving back into her applesauce.

Both boys grumbled in agreement and turned back into their food.

Time passed way too fast for the twins liking and soon Drew had to leave. Everyone gave him a hug goodbye. It would be at least a month before they'd see him again. Everyone joined in the living room and talked and laughed at the many story's from the past.

The clock hit 12:00 and Jackson and Sam stood up to go. "We'll really miss you!" Amy said, giving them each a tight squeeze.

The boys each hooked on to a leg. After a hug, they switched. Once all the hugs and "we'll miss you"s were out of the way the two left, promising to meet up again soon.

Finally the clock struck 2:00 and Damon descended the stairs with his bag. Amy, Ricky and the boys stood at the door. Damon took his hugs graciously and returned them giving the boys each a big smile. He stood up and looked around for Juliet.

"Where is she?" He asked Ricky.

Ricky glanced around. "Juliet!" He called around the house. "Damon's leaving! You have to come down and say goodbye."

No sounds were made and Amy started scouring the house nervously. Juliet was nowhere to be found. Damon couldn't leave knowing she was missing. The house turned into a search party.

"Juliet!" John and Declan called together as they searched her room. They found nothing and quickly reported to their dad.

Damon left into the backyard and looked in the shed and under the deck. His palms became sweaty and his heart started to race uneasily. He was getting more nervous every second Juliet was missing.

"Juliet!" he called loudly as he prayed for an answer. He listened closely.

He heard a slight sniffle from somewhere close. He glanced around anxiously, his head turning every way looking for some sign of a five year old girl. He glanced up and saw Juliet curled up on a branch in the tree above him.

"Juliet! What are you doing up there?" Damon asked shocked. His shocked expression quickly turned into a frown. "How could you hide up there all this time? Do you know that everyone is so worried about you? We've been looking everywhere?" He was now yelling angrily.

Juliet just stared at him with wide eyes. Her tears formed lines that ran down her cheeks. They slowly dripped onto her shirt as she looked down and her hands.

Damon sighed and calmed himself down. "Are you going to come down?" He asked.

She gave a little shake of the head.

"Then I guess I'm coming up." Damon said. He started to grab a branch. In less than a minute he was up beside her.

"So why'd you hide from me?" He asked quietly.

She stayed silent, and let the tears fall. Damon made sure he was sitting on a thick, sturdy branch then reached over, scooping the tiny girl into his arms. She easily obliged, wrapping her arms around his neck, connecting her hands. She locked herself onto him and cried into his shoulder.

For awhile he just let her cry. He whispered soothing words and rubbed her back. She finally pulled away and rubbed her eyes with her little fists. Her face was red and tear stained, and her eyes were filled with sadness and despair.

"I don't want you to leave." She said, her voice broken as a new wave of tears started to pour.

Damon was sure in that moment that his heart was going to break. "I'm going to be coming back soon." He said looking at her with saddened eyes.

"How soon?" She asked, looking up at him through her long eyelashes.

"Two weeks?" he said, more as a question than a statement.

Juliet nodded but bowed her head and at that point she decided she never felt more miserable.

Damon sighed, unhappy with her reaction. "One week?" he asked.

Juliet couldn't help the smile that brightened her face. She leaped against him and he held her right there in a tree. She pulled back with a smile lighting her features.

She then turned serious. "One week Uncle Damon." She said looking him in the eye. He could've laughed at her expression if she hadn't been so serious.

"One week." He said, nodding in agreement. She stuck out her little pinky and he quickly locked his around it. It's then that he noticed the metaphor in the little action.

This little girl had him absolutely wrapped around her finger. They climbed down and Damon explained everything to her parents. Ricky and Amy were just glad she was safe. It was four o'clock by the time Damon left, earning sad goodbyes from everyone.

The family ate dinner comfortably with each other talking about anything and everything. Afterwards they watched Finding Nemo together as the kids laughed and giggled at Dory. The triplets fell asleep to the movie and Amy trailed behind watching with a sweet smile as Ricky easily carried them up to their beds for the night. Both parents planted a kiss on their foreheads before walking back downstairs.

"Eventful day, huh?" Ricky commented.

"You can say that again." Amy said, clearly exhausted.

"At least we're finally alone." Ricky said with a smirk.

"Too bad I'm so tired." Amy said, completing her sentence with a yawn.

Ricky gave a small pout. "Just a little kiss?" He said looking at her with his big brown eyes.

Amy gave a little chuckle but accepted as he walked over. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She placed her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her level.

Their lips met and molded together as if it was their first time, when he found her crying and they met in the middle. She smiled into his lips remembering their first time together. The way he held her like she was the most precious thing in the world, and he looked perfect. She remembered crying because they wanted her to choose who she liked best. Now seeing these guys that are like her brothers she giggles, right into Ricky's lips.

Ricky pulled back with a confused expression on his face. Amy bursts into another fit of giggles just looking at his face. "What are you laughing at?" He asked with a frown. "Why are you laughing at me?" He said startled.

Amy thought about explaining but decided against it. The questions kept flowing from his lips and she rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and kiss me." She said with a smirk that mimicked Ricky's perfectly.

He chuckled before pulling her into him and catching her lips again.

Amy sighed into his lips in pure bliss, as Ricky moaned in satisfaction. Neither one could believe their luck to have found someone so utterly perfect.

**I hope you like how it ended. I'm not sure if I'll do a sequel with their family life. Depends on the feedback I get on this chapter, if people like the family aspect or not. **

**It's been great writing this story! I'm hoping to continue writing on here a lot more. Only 27 more days until The Secret Life! Anywho… **

**Reviews? Pretty Pretty Please! **


End file.
